


Записки счастливого человека

by ZarKir



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Esca and Marc are not human, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Slavery, Vampires, Werewolves, talk about Male Pregnancy, wine drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarKir/pseuds/ZarKir
Summary: Легко ли жить, если голова набита прекрасными идеями о благородстве, верности, самопожертвовании? Возможно ли, загнав себя в капкан, выйти победителем? Если рядом с тобой такие же идеалисты, почему нет, даже если они не принадлежат к одному с тобой виду. Только надо помнить, что все имеет свою цену.Предупреждения: АУ, наше время, изнасилование, рабство, вампиризм, винопитие, рассуждение о мужской беременности, ГГ не люди, оборотни: Эска — волк, Марк — летучая мышь, звериные заморочки, поиск и верность Паре.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Jamie Bell/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Подарок на Рождество

— Нет, слышишь, я не еду, не еду! Чего я там забыл?! — ору я в трубку. Ненавижу! Ненавижу дядьку, ненавижу эту гребаную общину, ненавижу себя. В трубке раздаются короткие гудки. Кого я обманываю! Конечно, я поеду. Как и всегда.  


*****

Маленькая клетушка на грязном снегу посреди общинной площади. В попытке избежать ударов и заметно теряя силы, в ней от одной зарешеченной стенки к другой мечется серый волчок. Видя почти побежденного зверя, народ вокруг беснуется, в клетку сквозь редкие толстые прутья сыпятся камни, лед, палки. Один особо меткий бросок, льдина попадает ему в глаз, и на грязный пол клетки падают густые багряные капли. Волчок тоненько взвизгивает, теряет равновесие и заваливается на бок. Толпа ликует: победители, они победители!

Я смотрю на них и думаю, как ради забавы эти упыри способны отнять все: радость, достоинство, жизнь. Суки, они способны ради забавы… убить! Убииить! Не успеваю понять, что это значит для меня, но откуда-то изнутри вспенивается горькая тьма, мертвенно-жгучая, и эта сила поднимает меня на ноги без моего участия, я бросаюсь к клетке, загораживаю тот угол, где раненное животное, уткнувшись мордой в прутья скулит тонко и надрывно, совсем как человек.

— Что же вы творите! Он в клетке, он беззащитен, не опасен! А вы! — Мне хочется заорать, что они убийцы, ублюдки и убийцы, но язык, в отличие от ног, к мозгу ближе и потому умнее, и мои вопли смысла не имеют, всего лишь бессилие и отчаяние кричат в полный голос. Это, впрочем как и всегда, только веселит собравшихся.

— Ты, утырок, отвалил! Ты здесь никто! — Это мой старший сводный братец продрался сквозь толпу сообщинников. Медведеподобный, агрессивный и безмозглый, как и четверо остальных. Но он сын главы общины и хороводит всю местную молодежь.

— Кому сказано, Недомерок! Давно не огребал? — ухмыляясь, вторит ему другой, с нехилым таким дрыном наперевес. И я не сомневаюсь, сейчас действительно огребу. И отступаю к клетке, шаг, еще шаг, пока не упираюсь спиной в прутья. Вовремя. Колени ощутимо подгибаются при виде надвигающейся толпы. Но бежать некуда. Не получится. И я понимаю, нет у меня ничего против: ни силы, ни стойкости. Даже отчаяние и ужас, только что начавшие сковывать ледяным холодом, уходят — знают, в этом дурном теле им недолго оставаться. И тогда опять накатывает что-то яростное, первобытное, и я, оскалив зубы, рычу, глубоко, утробно, сотрясая воздух, землю, наверное, само бытие. Толпа замирает в недоумении. Глубоко вздохнув, скашиваю глаза на зверя, он смотрит в ответ уцелевшим глазом грустно и понимающе.

— Эй, ты пойдешь со мной? — спрашиваю и не жду ответа, просто мне нужна хоть какая поддержка, когда я зачем-то встал один против всех. Он продолжает смотреть на меня, и вдруг в его взгляде мне мерещится удивление, узнавание, и прикрыв уцелевший глаз он отчетливо кивает. Мелькает дурацкая мысль, как же легко найти подтверждение любому бреду, важна лишь степень веры! Но сомнений больше нет, я хватаюсь за ручку запора, тяну ее вниз и распахиваю дверцу настежь. Затылком чувствую, как толпа отшатывается: зверь при последнем издыхании, но его все равно боятся! Или они боятся двух зверей?

Опускаюсь на корточки рядом с выходом и протягиваю ему руку, и почему-то жду, что сейчас он откусит мне пальцы. Или соберет все оставшиеся силы и вцепится в горло. Это просто загнанное в угол животное, ничего личного. Но во взгляде, направленном на меня, удивление и... надежда. Звери так умеют смотреть?

— Эй, парень, либо мы сейчас быстро уйдем отсюда, а лучше уедем или нам мало не покажется.

Но он уже с трудом поднимается на дрожащие лапы, я тоже встаю, он подсовывает лобастую башку мне под ладонь, теплым телом прижимается к бедру. Оглядываю ждущую сигнала к нападению толпу — уж что-что, а настроение этого примитивного, но злобного организма я научился улавливать безошибочно. Машинально провожу рукой по короткой густой шерсти на лбу, трогаю жесткое тревожно ловящее звуки ухо, пальцы зарываются в теплый мех на загривке, и я нащупываю полосу металла, обхватывающую шею животного — ошейник. Волк крупно вздрагивает всем телом, будто его обожгло.

— Тише, тише, хороший мой, сейчас, только замок найду.

Проворачиваю ошейник до половины и нащупываю выступающую защелку замка. Движения пальца хватает, чтоб она раскрылась, железка глухо звякает об порог клетки. Все, свободен!

Мы спокойно, не без достоинства идем к моему автомобилю, но я чувствую, как во мне продолжает клубиться что-то дикое, безумное, и я точно знаю, к нам никто сунуться не посмеет, а если вдруг, то я готов порвать любого. Словно зная это, народ на пути угрюмо расступается. А я продолжаю говорить с моим странным приятелем:

— Сейчас мы подойдем к машине, я открою дверь, а ты не станешь бояться и сразу заберешься на сидение, и ляжешь там на тряпку, чтоб не кровить мне все вокруг. И быстро, быстро уносим ноги, ясно?

Мне кажется, он тихо взрыкивает в ответ. Конечно, зверь меня не понимает, но разговор создает иллюзию взаимопонимания. Однако в салон он забирается без понуканий и аккуратно располагается на старом покрывале. Сажусь на водительское место, смотрю в зеркало заднего вида: толпа будто наконец отмерла и теперь сомкнулась живым щитом, загораживая выезд. Вариантов нет, буду прорываться.

Остывшая на легком морозце машина не подводит, заводится с первого раза, остервенело взревывая мотором. Визжа тормозами, делаю несколько показательных разворотов, потом отъезжаю подальше и на полной скорости мчусь на сообщинников.

И молюсь, молюсь, чтоб не было у нас тупых и медлительных. Инстинкт самосохранения у моих земляков развит почище остальных — с моего пути разом сдувает всех. Запоздалая мысль, что за пределы этой богадельни мне не выбраться — там КПП, и вооруженный охранник — не успевает оформиться, а я уже подлетаю к воротам, широко открытым по случаю возвращения дядюшки — его новенький джип мелькает алым пятном на краю зрения. Я ловко миную две извечные ямины перед забором, вдавливаю педаль газа и со свистом проношусь мимо обалдело глядящих мне вслед людей. Не думаю, что меня будут преследовать, во всяком случае пока не разберутся в чем дело, но гоню что есть мочи по снежной глади бесконечного шоссе навстречу кривому горизонту. В крови еще бурлит адреналин, а все пережитое за последние сутки начинает превращаться в комковатые горькие мысли.

Вот угораздило же меня родиться в таком месте! Нет, общин в наше время в Англии немало. Но такую мерзотную поискать надо! Дело не в том, что люди живут здесь примерно так же, как и сто, и тысячу лет назад: ежедневный тяжкий фермерский труд, первая дойка в пять утра, бескрайние стада тощих овец, весенние окоты в стылых холмах, извечный рисовый пудинг с мясной подливой на обед, а на праздники нехитрые деревенские танцульки. А как же прогресс, спросите вы? Электричество недавно вот решили провести, у дядьки в конторе есть телефон. А остальное ручками, ручками, до узловатых подагрических пальцев, изо дня в день, до самой смерти. Десятилетиями, столетиями. Бездумное существование на краю мира, покорность и бессмысленность.

Когда-то, заняв место моего безвременно почившего дедули, папаша оказался в этом заповеднике старперов неожиданно новатором, почти революционером. Молодая горячая кровь и неуемный характер обернулись для него гибелью. А он всего-то попробовал притащить в этот приют дремучего невежества то новое, чем давно жил весь остальной мир: музыку, технические новинки, манеру одеваться, какие-то механизмы для работы в огороде. Вокруг него собрались такие же молодые жизнелюбы. Отец тогда не взял жену из другой общины, как полагалось — мою мать он встретил где-то в большом мире. Это было радостное время, и воспоминания о нем — это все, что у меня есть. А потом мама и отец пропали. Поехали за подарком мне на восьмилетие и не вернулись. И сразу поползли слухи, что это убийство. И самые отчаянные твердили, что это дело рук моего дядюшки. Тогда даже полицию вызывали. Неслыханное дело для нашего склепа. Да смысла в том! Потолкались у нас несколько дней, да не нашли ничего, так и уехав ни с чем.

И я остался один. Дядюшка сразу милостиво взял меня на воспитание к себе шестым ненужным ребенком, а еще, будучи моему отцу каким-то дальним родственником, занял его место вроде как преемник по родственной линии и стал предводителем всего этого гадюшника. И что удивительно, вокруг него мгновенно собрались единомышленники и почитатели, и немало. Своей силой они выдавили бывших сторонников отца из общины, но, думаю, их тоже убили: обычно своих держали крепко. Перевоспитывали, угрожали, укрощали, но не отпускали. А тут…

Волчок на заднем сидении завозился и тихо всхлипнул во сне. И я вдруг почувствовал, что дико устал, устал ото всего, и ноги, и руки затекли, захотелось хоть немного отдохнуть.

Пейзаж вокруг изменился, закончились стылые расчерченные каменными заборчиками поля до горизонта, вдоль дороги в ранних сумерках темнел реденький заснеженный лесок — значит, большую часть пути мы одолели. Я съехал на припорошенную снегом обочину, остановился, выключил зажигание. Откинулся в водительском кресле и прикрыл глаза.

Что же мне теперь делать с моим зверем? Отпустить в лес раненое животное нельзя: он, не способный добыть еду, быстро потеряет силы, замерзнет и погибнет. Выхаживать дома? Наверное, самое лучшее, но смогу ли я обработать раны? А вдруг у него что-то серьезное? Если вызвать ветеринара, сразу возникнет много вопросов, откуда волк, и на них придется ответить. И можно ли держать дикое животное дома? А если приплатить за молчание? А что, если ветеринар окажется слишком честным? И это сейчас зверь такой послушный, а как он поведет себя, когда выздоровеет? И получится ли его потом отпустить в лес, оставить себе такое животное я не был готов.

Одолеваемый невеселыми мыслями, я обернулся назад. Волк, с головой закопавшийся в тряпку так, что лишь клочок рыжевато-серой шерсти торчал с края, дышал тяжело, с присвистом. Внезапно пришла мысль, какая же это здоровенная зверюга-то — на площади в клетке он мне показался меньше.

Так и подмывало сдернуть тряпку и посмотреть на него, но я не рискнул, цапнет еще со сна. Поэтому же не стал зажигать в салоне свет и сначала покашлял, потом тихо позвал: «Э-э-э-эй, как ты там?». Тряпка зашевелилась, и я предусмотрительно отодвинулся, мало ли что дикому животному придет в голову. Только вот из под нее высунулась всклокоченная голова. Не морда, человеческая голова! Я явственно ощутил, как волосы у меня встали дыбом от безотчетного ужаса. В полном онемении я наблюдал, как вслед за головой показалась рука и потерла здоровый глаз. Даже в полумраке было видно: второй совсем заплыл, бровь над ним выглядела черной дырой, длинные прядки влипли в рану.

— Ты…, — произнес он с придыханием, будто и не замечая, что я таращусь на него, как на выходца с того света. С трудом опираясь на покрытую синяками и ссадинами руку, он сел. — Ты, — повторил он, глядя на меня восторженно, широко улыбнулся, обнажая темные от крови десны и добавил: — Мой.

На слова я внимания не обратил и только и мог, что продолжать на него пялиться. В ответ он смотрел все так же восторженно, и этот пристальный взгляд заставил меня поежиться, но немного привел в чувство.

— А ты... кто? — с трудом смог я выговорить слова непослушным языком, однако мозг оказался быстрее, подсказывая мне ответ. Оборотней я никогда не видел, но историями про нелюдей матери с детства пугали непослушных детей, да и баек про перевертышей ходило немало.

Парень ухмыльнулся:

— Волк. Я — твой волк.

Я явственно видел перед собой на заднем сидении парня, как видел и волка несколько часов назад, но эта метаморфоза никак не укладывалась в голове. Это попахивало безумием, и желая поскорее найти объяснение и вернуться в нормальное состояние, я только и смог выдавить из себя:

— Но... как?

Он посмотрел на меня укоризненно, пожалуй, даже обиженно:

— Ну как обычно, я оборотень. Скажи еще, что ничего про нас не знаешь. — И тут же опять широко улыбнулся.

Возможно, кто-то встречает оборотней каждый день и для них это обычно. Мой мир в этот момент совершил безумный кульбит, прихватив с собой и мои мыслительные способности. Но выпестованное годами чувство самосохранения не подавало никаких знаков, и тогда на первый план выступила робкая мысль: «Тот, кто так смотрит на тебя и улыбается, не может быть опасен». Правда, сила, с которой он излучал восторг, и, даже, наверное, обожание, откровенно пугала: в жизни на меня так никто не смотрел.

Уловив мое настроение, он смутился, подтянул тряпку повыше и зябко обнял себя за худые плечи. А я подумал, что как и волчок прежде, парень не из здоровяков, и сейчас, когда его улыбка под моим взглядом из обожающей стала скорее неуверенной, в полумраке он показался уязвимым и одиноким. И вот уж кому-кому, а ему так досталось, что вообще еще чудом жив, но вместо того, чтоб держаться настороже, он пытается проявлять дружелюбие.

Ну пусть он непонятное существо, но как я теперь могу его бросить? Куда пойдет раненый волк, тем более раненый человек без одежды? Под моим пристальным взглядом он неловко заерзал на сидении, но продолжал смотреть на меня все так же открыто. Этот взгляд и пугал, и одновременно вызывал во мне какие-то неясные переживания, но в тот момент я принял странное решение, мне даже показалось, будто оно пришло само собой, не дав рассудку предоставить доводы против: я понял, что везу его к себе домой, а там разберемся.

— Оборотень-не оборотень — главное, ты сейчас человек, а, значит, не паримся и едем домой, да? — Он мгновенно просиял и согласно закивал. Подумав, что вдруг он стесняется спросить, куда мы направляемся, уточнил, что у меня есть своя квартира и там безопасно. Но, похоже, ему было все равно, он лишь покивал, глядя на меня все с тем же восторгом.

— Вот и замечательно. Только я выйду на минуточку, да? И давай уж познакомимся, что ли? Я — Эска. — Он протянул мне тонкопалую кисть.

— Джейми. Очень рад. — Я автоматически слегка пожал изящную, но крепкую ладонь. Абсолютно человеческую.

— А уж я-то как рад! Джейми, если бы не ты, уверен, меня к вечеру не было бы в живых. — Криво улыбнувшись, он тяжело вздохнул, нажал ручку задней двери, и из машины неловко вышагнул волк.

Он слизнул розовым языком снег с замерзшей обочины, пожевал, выплюнул кровавую кашицу, набрал в пасть еще снега, еще пожевал, проглотил. Потом оперся боком о машину и попытался задрать заднюю ногу. С трудом удерживая равновесие на трех дрожащих лапах, справил нужду. После вскарабкался обратно, перетек в человеческий вид и захлопнул дверь.

— Но зачем? Зачем в волка оборачиваться? — Меня восхитила моментальность и легкость перевоплощения, но еще больше я порадовался, что испуга у меня это не вызвало.

— Так снег, холодно ногам же! А когда волком — не холодно, — охотно пояснил мой новый знакомец. Это прозвучало очень по-человечески и сняло еще какую-то долю напряжения.

— Ох, ты прости, я не догадался, про снег-то! Я с оборотнями никогда не встречался, ты мне говори, если я что-то глупо делаю.

—Ты все делаешь замечательно. — Парень опять солнечно мне улыбнулся. — И перекидываться мне сейчас тоже полезно, быстрее заживаю. Я посплю пока, ладно? Ты разбуди, когда будем подъезжать. И хорошо бы в аптеку заехать. Нам еще долго? — чутко реагируя на мое состояние и видя, что я расслабился, он заговорил совсем уж запросто.

— Еще часа три, наверное. Ты спи, конечно. И дома у меня куча всего лекарственного или тебе что-то специальное нужно? Боюсь, в праздничную ночь ничего не работает.

— Да не, пластырь, бинты, раны там промыть, какие еще останутся.

— Все есть, спи. Хочу до полуночи добраться, у меня дома елка, виски и сыр.

Он довольно хмыкнул, опять завернулся с головой в покрывало и почти сразу размеренно задышав, заснул.

Я включил обогрев в салоне посильнее, чтоб он не мерз, но все равно не мог осознать: на заднем сидении у меня спит человек, который и не человек вовсе. Я вдруг подумал, что сколько бы ни боялся этого существа, он рисковал куда больше, вот так не задумываясь явив передо мной свою сущность. Удивительное подкупающее доверие. И это взгляд… При воспоминании о нем я снова почувствовал непонятное волнение. Размышляя таким образом, я продолжал гнать по пустому шоссе — хотелось успеть вернуться до полуночи и выпить виски с моим новым знакомцем за… да хотя бы и за благополучный исход этого дня.

Невольно вспомнилось, как сегодня, кляня все на свете, я собирался в свой скорбный путь к родственнику. Я-то надеялся отпраздновать это Рождество без мерзких рож вокруг, это был бы мой первый праздник после того, как я поступил в Манчестерский университет и наконец смог покинуть родной клоповник. Но дядька позвонил накануне и затребовал моего присутствия.

Я мог бы отказаться, наверное, теперь уже мог — у меня было где жить, был мизерный счет в банке, оставшийся от матери в наследство и, думаю, я всегда сумел бы заработать на хлеб насущный, но все равно уступил его напору, вернее даже и не сопротивлялся — орать на человека, когда он повесил трубку, ведь не считается сопротивлением?

Когда я остался совсем один на этом свете, то понял, что вырваться из общины можно только одним путем: получить образование. Отец, никогда даже не учившийся в нормальной школе, очень уважительно относился к маме, прежде работавшей библиотекарем, и под ее влиянием организовал поездки в школу в ближайший городок для всех ребят. До этого поколения учились прямо в общине: ничего заумного, так, посчитать, имя свое написать. Мысль выучиться и сбежать прочно засела в моей голове, и я учился, как одержимый.

Если бы не моя учительница, тогда только пришедшая преподавать и верившая в силу добра, обладавшая океаном не растраченного сострадания и желания помогать, делать жизнь вокруг себя лучше, я бы не выдержал, сдался бы. За мою тягу к знаниям сводные братья ненавидели и презирали меня от всей души. И домашку рвали, и учебники прятали, даже поколачивали иногда. Но я смог. Я закончил школу, я поступил в универ. Дядюшка к этому тоже приложил руку — его устраивало, чтоб я не болтался под боком.

Сейчас было приятно вспоминать, как в июле я стал студентом, как переселился в оставшуюся от матери маленькую однокомнатную квартирку на краю Манчестера, как, сидя посреди обшарпанной кухни, пил в полном одиночестве пустой чай, как выбирал себе в ближайшем к дому супермаркете самое дешевое постельное белье и кожаные шлепанцы — похоже, переселяясь к отцу, мама забрала все, что можно, в доме не было многих необходимых вещей. Но сантехника работала, старый холодильник и плита тоже, а постирать несложно и руками.

Не имея опыта и надеясь сэкономить, я совершил глупость, купил старый компьютер. Он утробно завывал при включении, всю дорогу гудел, но главное, работал со скоростью раненой улитки. Пришлось сжать зубы и купить довольно дорогой, но мощный ноут, иначе обучение могло бы накрыться медным тазом.

Что примечательно, после моего поступления родственник начал подкидывать деньжат и по-отечески советовал не зарываться с головой в науку, а развлекаться согласно требованиям молодого организма — жизнь-то одна! Помня весьма аскетичное существование в его семье, я поначалу очень удивлялся таким советам, пока до меня не дошло: он не мог открыто убрать меня с дороги, но вот помочь поддаться соблазнам большого города и самому себя утянуть на дно был готов поспособствовать. Я, чтоб он видел стимул продолжать вкладываться в мое моральное разложение, периодически в подробностях рассказывал ему про посещение какого-нибудь злачного места. Для вдохновения следовало лишь посмотреть подходящий фильм. Дядюшка радовался как ребенок.

Благодаря этим денежным ручейкам можно было не задумываться о подработках и тратить все время исключительно на учебу: в универе я выбрал, как мне показалось, весьма востребованное сейчас направление, где готовили инженеров-конструкторов, специализирующихся на роботах-помощниках больным после тяжелых травм. Оставалось только учиться и помнить слова моей доброй наставницы: «Джейми, ты сможешь все, мозгов у тебя хватит, только повторяй себе как молитву, чтоб стать лучшим, надо бежать в два раза быстрее, чем все!». Ну я и бежал, не отвлекаясь.

Однажды пришла мысль, что можно ведь попробовать попросить у него денег на какой-нибудь старенький автомобильчик. Перед этим я несколько раз ему пожаловался, как тут все гоняют, и, дураки, бесконечно бьются в авариях. А через некоторое время заявил, что тоже хочу бешенной скорости и ветра в волосах. Ну он и дал нужную сумму! И уже в ноябре я стал обладателем угловатой, по моде восьмидесятых, переливчатой, как зеленый жук, машинки.

Весь вечер после разговора с дядькой я уговаривал себя, что если бы не машина, не поперся бы я в эти ебеня, но, так и не научившись отказывать, решил все же скататься туда-обратно, но по-быстрому. А ведь я готовился к празднику: купил кусище мяса и замариновал его, а еще у меня с осени хранилась бутылка виски, щедро подаренная соседом за помощь с наладкой компа. Но вместо этого продрал глаза аж в четыре утра и по пробкам уже к полудню добрался до нашей общины.

У ворот меня встречали мои немногочисленные друзья детства: Лем, Джонатан, Глен, Саймон, Юхи — парни ничуть не изменились за полгода! И на минуту мне даже показалось, я приехал домой. Они проводили меня в гостевой домик, выделенный родственником для проживания на праздничные дни. Мы вскипятили огромный, покрытый копотью чайник, и сели чаевничать — хорошо, мне хватило ума перед отъездом купить всякие сладости. Они принесли из дома свои, но на яркие обертки покупных угощений поглядывали с абсолютно детским восторгом. Отхлебывая травяной чай из пестрых кружек, ребята делились немудреными общинными новостями, а я смотрел на них и думал, как же жаль, что они останутся в общине навсегда! Не будет у них даже повода сбежать отсюда. А так-то парни они просто отличные.

Вспомнились наши детские забавы: катание на самодельных санках по первому снегу, летние походы на речку, ощущение бесконечности мира и вера в крепость первой детской дружбы. Вспомнилось, как не раз ребята прятали меня от дядькиного гнева или одуревших от безнаказанности братьев. Первого жаль до слез, конечно, но сейчас я рад тому, как все в итоге сложилось.

Новости как-то быстро иссякли, а я вдруг понял, что не хочу ничего рассказывать о себе — слишком уж хорошая у меня жизнь по сравнению с этой казармой, где главная забота — скрыться от всевидящего ока начальства и Совета старейшин — есть у нас такое, настоящий раковый нарост на теле общины: образует его злобное мерзкое старичье, жадное до чужих проблем, а потому самое мелкое, самое личное дело, не дай боги, попадется им на глаза, и они выволокут его на свет и сделают общим достоянием. И начнут «решать». Поэтому каждый тут предпочитает жить тихо и не отсвечивать. Разговор постепенно совсем увял.

— Джейми, а знаешь, твой дядька волка недавно притащил. Тощий такой, злющий, его в клетке на площади держат. Пойдем, посмотрим? — желая поддержать беседу вдруг предложил самый младший из приятелей, белокурый ангелоподобный тихоня Юхи.

— Смотреть какой он тощий или злющий? — внезапно дико выбесило это простодушное желание попыриться на чужое страдание, и я не сдержался, а мой скромный друг залился свекольным румянцем. Мне сразу стало ужасно стыдно за неуместную вспышку гнева, и, пытаясь исправить ситуацию, я согласился на прогулку. И там я увидел волка в клетке. Моего странного знакомца. И там, на площади, со мной что-то произошло, чему ни названия, ни объяснения я пока дать не мог.

Очнувшись от воспоминаний, я понял, мы почти дома. На часах была четверть двенадцатого. Уютные окошки коттеджей за низенькими заборчиками и безликие ряды окон многоэтажек пригорода Манчестера лили задумчивый мутный свет на пустынные заваленные снегом улицы, с неба шурша валили огромные хлопья, на заднем сидении мерно сопел оборотень, и мне показалось, я в сказке. И вопреки опыту всей моей жизни подумалось, это хорошая сказка.

Припарковавшись поближе к подъезду, разбудил Эску. Он, опять почти незаметно глазу, перетек в волка, и мы быстро юркнули в дом. Ключ я держал наготове и через несколько мгновений с огромным облегчением запер дверь уже изнутри.

— Все, мы в домике. Располагайся.

Он успел перекинуться в человека и теперь озабоченно разглядывал в зеркале свои ранения. Я подошел сзади и тоже заглянул в него. И обмер: на меня смотрел я и еще почти я. Как же я сразу этого не заметил? Не одно лицо, конечно, но похож. Только у второго меня глаз заплыл, волосы были длиной до шеи, и черты лица не то чтоб хищные, а более острые. Более выразительные. Но общими обводами корпуса мы оказались крайне схожи: оба невысокие, худощавые. Правда, мышечным рельефом волчок больше смахивал на гончую, костлявую и выносливую.

— Ты... это специально?!

Он взглянул на меня недоуменно:

— Это ты сейчас о чем?

— Ну… как ты походишь на меня?

— И не думал! Это мое лицо. Всегда было таким. Просто мы немного похожи. Так бывает. Наверное.

Я видел, в своих последних словах он вовсе не уверен, но меня это успокоило, потому что звучало правдиво. Он тоже всматривался в зеркало, сравнивая меня и себя, качал головой и поднимал брови в удивлении.

— Ну надо же, как похожи! — воскликнул он наконец. И добавил задумчиво: — Но так даже лучше.

Я хотел было расспросить, о чем это он — мне показалось, за этими словами осталось много недосказанного. Но, черт возьми, какое же это странное чувство, смотреть на кого-то как в зеркало! И надо сказать, на меня это обстоятельство подействовало почему-то успокаивающе и лишь сильнее расположило к новому знакомому, хотя, если задуматься, то должно было бы пугать и настораживать. Поэтому, когда Эска взмолился отложить разговоры на потом, а сейчас, если я не против, отпустить его в душ, чтоб он встретил праздник если уже не здоровым, то хотя бы чистым, я с легкостью согласился.

Зато вспомнил про мясо, которое уже не успею запечь, но успею порезать помельче и начать жарить, иначе мы останемся голодными. Выдал гостю ворох чистой одежды, полотенце и отправился на кухню.

Пока я хозяйствовал, в памяти всплывали странные события этого дня, и постепенно произошедшее начинало казаться не только чудным, но и подозрительным. Конечно, как волчок оборачивается, я видел за вечер своими глазами несколько раз, но мозг упрямо пытался найти убедительное толкование увиденному. И не мог, естественно.

Тогда я попробовал объяснить это кознями дядюшки, но концы с концами никак не сходились: чего ради ему понадобилось втягивать меня в эту фантасмагорию? Чтобы что? Как бы случайно убить, когда я попытаюсь защитить зверя, и пресечь таким образом мои возможные посягательства на место главы общины? Вряд ли он мог знать, что я кинусь спасать волка, это вовсе не в моей натуре. Не, глупость. Проще было подстроить несчастный случай где-нибудь подальше, да хоть бы и в Манчестере, кто бы узнал об этом. Если бы он только догадывался, что вернуться и встать во главе обитателей нашего склепа точно не входило в мои планы, и он давным-давно добился цели, отправив меня учиться в большой современный город!

Но все же, какова его роль в этом деле? Однако мысль о нашей с волчком похожести не давала мне обдумать степень причастности злополучного родича к этой истории, мысленно возвращая к увиденному в зеркале. Ну надо же, оборотень-двойник! И откуда только дядька смог его выкопать! Да нет, ну слишком много вводных, чтоб надеяться на успех предприятия. К тому же, я-то знал, на самом деле оборотней не бывает! На секунду мелькнула мысль, может, зверь должен меня убить, но перед глазами возник полный обожания взгляд и восхищенная улыбка, и это заставило меня заколебаться, парень выглядел искренним и каким-то наивным, что ли. Возможно, зря я так о нем думаю и опасности на самом деле нет никакой?

И вдруг до меня дошло: меня напугало внезапное появление так близко живого существа, и то, что оно будет рядом со мной еще какое-то время, вот мозг и начал придумывать эти диковинные объяснения, лишь бы найти причину опять остаться одному. Черт, я слишком привык не доверять никому и никого не приближать к себе.

В этот момент, продолжая вытирать волосы полотенцем, из ванны появился Эска в одних трусах, и хотя имел вид изрядно потрепанный, но все равно улыбался довольно и расслабленно. И я удивился, насколько меня, при моей любви к уединению, ни капли не напрягло то, как быстро он освоился в моей квартире и запросто пользовался моими вещами, чего я тоже крайне не любил и никому до этого не позволял. Да и пришедшее следом ощущение, будто мы тут вместе уже сто лет живем, было, пожалуй, из приятных.

— Ты зря так, холодно же в квартире. Или хочешь перекинуться?

— Сначала ты меня полечишь, потом в полночь мы с тобой выпьем, а там видно будет. — Пожалуй, прозвучало это даже нахально, но я увидел в этом доверие и признание меня кем-то важным для него. Короче, мне это понравилось

Оглядев с ног до головы тощее жилистое тело, сплошь покрытое синяками от почти черных до желтых, ссадинами, подживающими порезами, рубцами, я диву дался, сколько же издевались над беднягой! При взгляде на грязную, испачканную кровавыми пятнами шкуру волка было сразу ясно, что существу пришлось лихо, но на человеческом теле, на тонкой бледной коже эти раны выглядели ужасающими свидетельствами человеческой жестокости, невольно пришла мысль, какой же волчок уязвимый и беззащитный.

— За что так тебя? За то, что оборотень?

— Не, если бы знали, скорее всего убивали бы медленно и мучительно. А так я просто развлечением для них был. — Он пожал плечами и слегка растянул губы в улыбке, мол, ничего, все прошло. А я явственно представил, как мы не пошли с ребятами смотреть на волка, и что сейчас там, в клетке, уже нет живого волчка…

Желая поскорее избавиться от неожиданно болезненной мысли, я взялся расставлять на тумбочке перед зеркалом баночки с мазями и раскладывать салфетки для обработки ран. Просто удивительно, как быстро я проникся приязнью к этому существу. Нет, все же к человеку.

— Дикость какая. Никогда такого я не пойму. А сколько ты там пробыл?

— Дней десять. Я правда тебе потом все расскажу, но не сегодня, ладно? Праздник уже скоро, ты вон на ходу засыпаешь, да и я тоже не очень себя чувствую, а?

Я с ним согласился и, чуть поколебавшись, вызвался мазать синяки и обрабатывать раны сзади, куда он не мог дотянуться. Эска, смотрясь в зеркало, и постоянно косясь на меня, мазался спереди. Изредка я отбегал проверять мясо и поглядывал на время. За пять минут до полуночи выдал ему старую майку и халат, помог это все натянуть на липкое от мази тело. Мы погасили верхний свет, уселись на кухне за стол, зажгли толстую красную свечу, обмотанную зеленой мишурой, я открыл бутылку и разлил виски в две цветастые чашки. Купить подходящие емкости мне ума не хватило, но по сравнению со всем произошедшим сегодня подобные мелочи казалось смешными. Когда на кухонных часах стрелки выровнялись на цифре «двенадцать», мы посчитали это условной полночью и чокнулись чашками, я отпил большой глоток обжигающего напитка и закашлялся. Эска взволнованно посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Джейми… За тебя и за меня… За нас с тобой! Ну же, Джейми, до дна! — Он широко и радостно мне улыбнулся, выхлебав содержимое в два глотка.

За окном грянули залпы фейерверков, и кухня озарилась красным, синим, белым светом по очереди. И в этом призрачном свете Эска, шало блеснувший на меня поплывшим от крепкого алкоголя взглядом, вдруг привиделся добрым знакомым, о котором я почему-то до этого не помнил. Все сомнения и неясности странного дня смыло разом, я выпил все до капли, и в желудке сразу стало тепло, и голова начала кружиться, и я подумал, так хорошо мне не было никогда. Я разложил по тарелкам мясо, Эска, благодарно кивнув, накинулся на него как голодный волк, и я, глядя на него, тоже. Когда мы насытились, я разлил остатки виски, и мой гость, подняв чашку второй раз, очень серьезно сказал:

— Джейми, я сделаю все, чтоб ты никогда не пожалел о спасении одного маленького серого волчка.

Тон был серьезный, а фраза вроде как шутейная, и будучи уже здорово нетрезвым, а еще и уставшим, я никак не мог вникнуть в ее смысл, только опять показалось, он имел в виду много больше, чем я смог услышать. Но, подумав, виски я все равно выпил, подтверждая сказанное — просто не нашел ни одной причины, почему мог бы раскаяться в содеянном.

И ответил, тоже как бы шутя, что только дурак может пожалеть о таком подарке судьбы, как маленький серый волчок. Вместо ответа он наклонился и коротко поцеловал меня сухими шершавыми губами в щеку, и спросил, не пора ли спать. И уточнил смущенно, где ему можно лечь?

Пусть я и был в изрядном подпитии, но вот это поцелуй протрезвил меня моментально. Сердце остановилось на мгновенье, а потом заполошно заколотилось где-то в горле, щеки обдало нестерпимым жаром, захотелось то ли заплакать, то ли треснуть его, но на самом деле я не мог и пошевелиться. Эска встревоженно заглянул мне в глаза, но я только шевелил губами, слова никак не получались, а все окружающее плыло перед глазами. Он было потянулся меня приобнять, но тут же убрал руки обратно и спросил почти жалобно:

— Джейми, давай я обернусь, кинь мне покрывало в угол, я там лягу, а?

Я смотрел на него и не понимал смысла сказанного, все еще находясь под впечатлением от этого совершенно целомудренного поцелуя. Напряжение проходило, вместо него тело наполнялось теплом, и я чувствовал, как опять пьянею, и я знал, это не от виски. И в пустой пьяной голове промелькнула мысль, вполне мне пришедшееся по вкусу: хочу ощутить это тепло еще раз. Не будучи в состоянии объяснить свои мотивы, а еще больше страшась наговорить ерунды, просто обозвал его дураком и указал на свой раскладной диван.

Сам же собрался в душ, но Эска, уже вполне оправившийся после перепадов моего настроения, слегка придержал меня за руку и, чуть помявшись, попросил телефон — он хотел сообщить отцу, что жив и в безопасности. Когда я вернулся, меня ждала приготовленная постель, и Эска, переминающйся рядом с ней с ноги на ногу.

— Ты чего не ложишься? Давай баиньки.

Он дождался, пока я лягу, тут же забрался рядом под единственное одеяло, обхватил рукой поперек груди, уткнулся носом в шею и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.

— Моой.., — вздохнул он едва слышно.

— Твой что? — опешил я от такой фамильярности.

— Мой все, — прошептал он совсем тихо и через мгновение уже спал. Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что я это слышал от него уже второй раз, и очень захотел узнать, что это все значит, но теплая тяжесть сонного тела и глубокое ровное дыхание почти сразу утянули в сон и меня.


	2. Марк

Утро началось слишком рано с оглушительной трели дверного звонка. Не успев как следует выспаться и сколько-нибудь протрезветь, я рванул открывать. Подумать, кто это может быть, я тоже не успел. Распахнул дверь и узрел родственничка с отпрысками. Пожаловали по мою душу! Они нависали надо мной подобно оскорбленным праведникам, жаждущим мщения. Но при всем желании я не мог отнестись к их притязаниям с должным вниманием: алкоголь и недосып в этом деле помощники так себе. Поэтому какая-то часть меня, взявшая временный контроль над связями с общественностью, развязно рявкнула:

— Чего приперлись в такую рань-то?

Все шестеро мгновенно замерли недовольно скривив рты и повыпучив глаза — того и гляди, из ноздрей дым повалит. Дядюшка, опытный сутяжник и скандалист, оправился быстрее других и перешел в решительное наступление:

— Волк! Где мой волк, гаденыш! Ты украл его! — взревел он раненым носорогом и маленькие его глазки злобно сверкнули из глубины складчатых век.

Я точно знал, шутки с ним плохи, и, учитывая численный перевес, наверное, должен был сто раз подумать, как ответить, чтоб не навлечь на нас беду, особенно на Эску. То, что дядька не знал о звериной сущности волчка, я помнил, однако все равно побаивался за него. Но при этом мне было смешно! Смешно смотреть, как он пучит глаза, смешно, как за его спиной замерли с одинаково удивленными рожами мои троллеподобные братцы, смешно, что он вместо празднования Рождества приперся хрен знает куда качать права из-за какого-то драного волка. Наверное, это все же алкоголь не выветрился до конца и оказывал на меня расслабляющее действие. Собрав остатки вежливости, я попытался ответить, как подобает почтительному приемному сыну:

— Ровно там, где и положено быть волкам — в лесу. Где ему еще быть-то? И нехрен шариться в моем доме с такими предъявами! — я очень хотел говорить уважительно, но чувствовал, как не протрезвевший до конца мозг плел словесные загогулины помимо моего желания.

— Идиот! Вор! Ты выпустил раненное животное в лес! Он же сдохнет там! Да ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, сученыш! Удавлю, вот сейчас своими руками удавлю!

Тресясь от ярости, он двинулся на меня, попытался ухватить за плечо, и мне ничего не оставалось, как отступить в комнату, приговаривая, что с кражами — это не ко мне, и за факт перехода волка из разряда здоровых в раненые и нежизнеспособные стоит благодарить именно его детей. Если честно, аргументы у меня быстро закончились, и я судорожно соображал, что же делать дальше, потому что за ним слаженным боевым порядком двинулись и мои братья, но вдруг дядюшка замер, выкатив свои гляделки из орбит словно рак-отшельник. Поблямкал жирными губами, но ни слова не вырвалось из луженой глотки. На лицах остальных визитеров проступило недоверие, быстро мутировавшее в восторг истинных любителей скандальных шоу.

Не без опаски обернувшись, я увидел голого Эску, расположившегося крайне элегантно полулежа на боку в подушках. Одной рукой он подпирал голову, наклоненную так, чтоб длинные волосы закрывали рассеченную бровь, другой рассеянно оглаживал голую грудь. Я аж воздухом подавился, настолько это выглядело непристойно. Он взирал на дядюшку с легкой полуулыбкой, и когда тот попытался что-то хрюкнуть, развязно подмигнул. Изумленный родственник краснел, продолжая открывать рот подобно карпику кои в пруду городского парка и бессмысленно поводя толстыми ручками на манер карпиковых же плавников.

Желая закрепить успех и не дать врагу опомниться, я сообщил, что это мой парень, мы вместе живем и спим, разумеется, тоже вместе. И спросил, есть ли у него возражения? Он бессмысленно замотал седой кудлатой башкой, потом разразился отборнейшей бранью, смачно сплюнул на пол, и, прихватив группу поддержки, впрочем, по-прежнему заинтригованно удивленную, покинул нас. Возможно, при всех шокирующих подробностях результат, на его взгляд, оказался приемлемым: на волка ему и изначально было плевать, но вот я, как личность, разложился, пал ниже некуда, и теперь уже не являлся для него помехой в обустройстве общинно-личных дел. Что и было целью. Думаю, я все угадал правильно.

Я запер дверь, вяло отметив, что весь пол затоптали, но прямо сейчас подорваться мыть его не был готов. Добрел до комнаты и забрался под одеяло. Меня ощутимо потряхивало после пережитого нервяка. Эска, успевший снова облачиться в спальную майку, тут же придвинулся ко мне, щедро делясь теплом. Для верности еще и обнял меня. Обниматься с кем-либо в постели было дико странно, но, как и вчера, я опять ощутил разливающееся по телу тепло и понемногу тающее напряжение, поэтому не стал возражать.

— Ты как, ничего?

— Да на удивление норм. Не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу наплевать на этого упыря. Хотел выставить меня вором, а не вышло! Надеюсь, мы его видели в последний раз. Но ты-то! Ну не ожидал от тебя такого… перфоманса!

Эска самодовольно оскалился:

— За свою шкурку и не так раскорячишься! — и тихо проговорил: — Хорошо бы больше никогда его не видеть. Не скоро его забуду… их всех, тварей мерзотных! Ладно, проехали. Джейми, мне нужно еще раз позвонить отцу.., — он замялся, потом добавил: — Мне нужно, чтоб он привез сюда моего… как бы раба.

— Кого?!

Повисла вязкая пауза. Во-первых, я охренел от его слов, какие, блин, рабы в двадцать первом веке?! Во-вторых, как хозяин, я вроде должен знать, кого и зачем тащат в мой дом.

— Он совсем не раб, то есть не совсем раб, но мне он очень нужен. — стиснув зубы, Эска напряженно смотрел на меня, и я понял, для него это нечто очень важное или личное, уж очень он встревожился в ожидании моего ответа. Поэтому я только важно покивал в знак согласия. Он порывисто обнял меня и поцеловал в скулу, а я опять удивился той легкости, с которой волчок обнимал и целовал малознакомого парня, а еще не без удовольствия снова ощутил, как прокатилась по телу волна тепла и спокойствия. Может, у них, оборотней, так принято?

— Спасибо, Джейми, ты правда меня понимаешь!

Я ничего не понимал, но точно знал, мне нравится выглядеть в глазах Эски особенным, и еще понравился успокоительный эффект от его поцелуев, поэтому для верности я опять покивал, а потом так же легко чмокнул его в уголок губ, за что получил восторженный вздох и еще один полный обожания взгляд. И мне это очень понравилось. В смысле, взгляд.

Прихватив телефон, Эска умчался на кухню звонить, а я мгновенно погрузился в глубочайшую из рефлексий. Мне вдруг показалось, хитрый волчок мастерски использует меня для своих мутных целей, не поясняя настоящих мотивов. И то, как я его вытащил из щупалец общины, тоже вдруг показалось продуманным планом. Стало горько и обидно, как же я легко ведусь на улыбки и благодарность, и я уже готов был почувствовать себя обманутым лохом, но тут появился Эска, взглянул на меня со смущенной улыбкой, и демоны отступили. Ну какой заговор, какой умысел! Просто я встретил своего волка, и он оказался отличным парнем.

Вернув телефон, он доложил, что отец и все остальные должны прибыть часам к четырем, так что у нас еще довольно времени, можно поваляться или еще чего-нибудь. Если я хочу, он может пол помыть, например.

— Ну уж нет, плевать на пол! Ты обещал все рассказать! Я хочу знать, что же вокруг меня происходит!

Эска помялся, пожевал нижнюю губу, но согласился, что кое-что знать мне не помешает. Забрался под одеяло, бесцеремонно прижался ко мне ледяными ногами и начал рассказ.

— Ну ты уже понял, я оборотень. Нас много всяких, не только волков: рыси, орлы, летучие мыши, благородные олени, ирбисы. В очень многом мы люди, но зверь со всеми его заморочками сильно меняет жизнь каждого. Что-то становится проще, что-то усложняется, иногда прям критично. Вот, знаешь, с летучими мышами вообще ну крайне сложно, они же еще и вампиры. — Меня ощутимо передернуло от брезгливой неприязни. — Но против природы не попрешь, — продолжил со вздохом мой волчок, — и тут каждый клан начинает придумывать свои законы, правила. Это позволяет более-менее мирно сосуществовать. И это тоже проблема, единого способа регулировать межклановые вопросы пока не изобрели. И всегда есть те, кому закон не писан.

Короче, лет пять тому назад троица таких отмороженных летучих мышей выкрала волка. Совсем юного. Держали они его на отдаленной ферме и понемногу пили, пока не выпили. Открылось это случайно, скандал разразился жутчайший! Да еще щенок оказался из крутой семьи. Используя связи, та семья начала собирать вокруг себя возмущенных сторонников. Уже потом стало ясно, что из тех, кому не нравится правление отца. На этом вполне могла закончиться его власть или началась бы маленькая межклановая войнушка. Сам понимаешь, желающих погреть руки на таких делах и погиенить всегда навалом. Волки же существа агрессивные, борьба за главенство идет постоянно.

Отец по-быстрому собрал сторонников, короче, придумали они обязать этих вампиров отдать одного своего нам, волкам. Типа как залог мира. Нормальная практика в прежние времена. Эта идея всем глянулась: один из них остается у нас как заложник, а тогда конец назревающей войне, никаких взаимных претензий. Совет старейшин одобрил затею. Ну да эти старперы почти никогда не возражают. Они так, декорация, не реальная власть.

Но, видишь ли, этот план увидел племянник предводителя мышей-вампиров, Марк. За грехи своих сокланов он решил расплачиваться сам. Он из тех, для кого слово «честь» имеет реальный смысл. Из тех, кто дорого за это платит, пусть и своей свободой или даже жизнью!

Я слушал его рассказ затаив дыхание, не в силах поверить, что вот рядом с нами живут такие существа, и все у них сложно, чертовски сложно! Но начав рассказ бодро, Эска, говоря об этом самом Марке, заговорил тише и быстрее. Меня, вообще-то, удивил такой дурацкий подход к делу, как расплата за чужое преступление собою. Но Эска мгновенно вскинулся и с жаром уверил, что Марк не дурачок какой-нибудь или блаженный. С дисциплиной, умом и самоорганизации у него все в порядке. И в будущем его прочили на место руководителя внутренней военизированной охраны в клане, а потом он должен был бы занять место предводителя — его дядя бездетен, а других претендентов нет.

Но тогда этот безумный, то есть напитанный светлыми идеалами Марк, никого не спросив, ни с кем не посоветовавшись, пришел к отцу Эски и предложил себя в качестве заложника мира, чем и обрек себя на добровольное и пожизненное рабство — отказался от своих прав, имущества и свободы во имя обеления имени летучих мышей. Сделано это было публично, так что Эскиному отцу пришлось надеть на него рабский ошейник и отправить в подземелья в родовом замке волков. Парню тогда едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Он провел в подвалах около двух лет.

Отец Эски, будучи оборотнем справедливым, насколько это мог позволить себе руководитель такого агрессивного сообщества, как волчья стая, надеялся, что рано или поздно о нем забудут, а тогда уж потихоньку можно будет смягчить условия содержания, или что-нибудь произойдет, и он сможет его отпустить или обменять на кого-нибудь. Потому что одно дело рядовой оборотень, другое дело Марк. И вот тут я совсем прифигел, когда Эска сравнил его положение в зверином обществе с принцем или кем-то вроде того в человеческом. Не, ну все-таки очень, очень необычный парень. Пусть мне не были понятны мотивы такого поступка, но я его заочно зауважал.

Тут Эска как-то совсем сник, а я понял, мы добрались до вот того самого важного и личного:

— Знаешь, как-то раз я спустился в эти чертовы казематы. И нашел там пленника, забытого всеми, но не охраной. Эти ублюдки развлекались с ним насколько хватало фантазии. Я никогда до этого не видел такой жуткой, бессмысленной жестокости! И не подумав о последствиях, со скандалом потребовал у отца подарить мне этого раба. Он тогда тоже спустился в эти подвалы, увидел, что там творится и ужаснулся. Тут же здорово уменьшил количество псевдо сторонников. Ну, убил их, короче. Прямо там в подвале и убил. Но Марк-то все еще оставался там!

Я тогда поклялся отцу, что сделаю его жизнь лучше, только пусть он мне отдаст его! И тут отец уперся как баран, он почему-то вбил себе в голову, что я, такой весь юный и незрелый, получив власть хозяина над бесправным, буду поступать как те мерзавцы. Я же уверял его, Марку со мной будет хорошо. Понимаешь, у меня есть свой небольшой домик на краю территории, и там никто бы не увидел, как мы жили бы на самом деле. И еще я чувствовал вину перед Марком, ведь теперь о нем вспомнили все, и про то, что с ним происходило в подвалах, тоже теперь знали все. Я донимал этой просьбой отца бесконечно, каждый день, и он сдался.

Понятно, факт такого «подарка» все равно стал бы известен, слишком много подробностей и имен всплыло. Поэтому отец во всеуслышание заявил о неизменности статуса Марка: он все так же заложник мира, по сути просто раб, но теперь у него новый хозяин. Желая исключить сплетни, приставил к домику охрану из проверенных людей.

Я не выдержал и прервал рассказ, я не понимал, как в наше время можно дарить людей!

— Эска, ты ведь сказал, твой Марк стал заложником мира, и пусть он отказался от свободы и прочего, ну почему он раб-то? Ну пускай пленник, хотя я тоже этого не понимаю. И как твой отец мог его дарить кому-то! Он же не вещь!

— Понимаешь, богатство для оборотней мало значит — кланы нереально обогатились еще во времена человеческих средневековых войн, у всех запредельные счета в банках, земли давно поделены. Оборотней в мире не так и много, они расселились куда как свободно, а вот раб означает силу и влиятельность хозяина.

Что сказать, Эска удивил так удивил, поведав о вовсе не звериной стороне жизни оборотней. Он пояснил, что все эти весьма человеческие способы выяснения отношений между группами существ имели корни в ранних веках, когда посредством ценных заложников регулировали межклановые споры. И с тех пор некоторые вопросы так и решались по-старинке: был клан, был его предводитель, пока он был силен, он правил, брал себе лучшую часть добычи. Тут же добычей стал Марк. Ну и раз отец Эски забрал его себе, он имел право сделать с ним все, вообще все, хоть убить.

Видя, как вытягивается мое лицо от всех этих подробностей, Эска поспешил уверить меня, что понемногу общество оборотней начало меняться, ведь поднялась же волна негодования, когда общественность узнала, через что Марку пришлось пройти. Он полагал, это происходило благодаря тому, что немалая часть молодых оборотней подалась в большие города, и у них теперь другой подход к жизни, а считаться с ними приходится, иначе можно их совсем потерять. Тем не менее подарить раба не было проблемой, захотел — подарил. Действительно как обычную вещь. Просто рабство теперь редкое явление, вот поэтому никто и не удосужился пересмотреть правила и сам механизм превращения свободного оборотня в невольника.

Я был поражен! Но и обескуражен не меньше. Мне казалось, оборотни должны жить как звери, то есть если волки, то стая, если летучие мыши, то где-то под потолком чердака в старом замке. Да, есть иерархия, право сильного, но описанная Эской жизнь с наличием законов, взаимодействие кланов, Совет старейшин, рабство — это звучало как-то слишком по-человечески.

— Ну ты в основном прав, говоря про стаю, — он усмехнулся. — Будучи людьми, мы сохраняем инстинкты и особенности поведения волков. Смотри, есть мой отец, предводитель стаи, волк-альфа. Другие волки ниже по рангу и ему подчиняются. Беспрекословно. Есть те, кто подчиняется и им тоже. Жив мой дед, самый старый волк, самый мудрый, но он уже не вожак, в нем нет силы и напора, однако все наши ухаживают за ним, он ни в чем не нуждается. Думаю, отец частенько с ним советуется. Со мной, как с сыном вожака, вечно возилась вся стая, так бывает и у волков.

Если отец оборачивается, он всегда впереди всех. И он имеет право идти, подняв хвост. А еще он имеет право поднять лапу, когда метит территорию, а не просто присесть, как остальные члены стаи. Я тоже имею на это право, — закончил Эска не без гордости. — И человеческого в нас о-го-го сколько! Поэтому и устройство кланов навроде средневекового государства. Не, скорее даже города: единовластный правитель, свои законы, у всех членов стаи есть не только места в звериной иерархии, но и вполне цивильные обязанности и даже профессии.

— А почему средневековый город?

— В то время люди, те, что без заморочек, и мы, оборотни, тесно общались. Было много общих дел, вот и переняли эту форму правления как самую понятную. Позже, с началом развития наук, началом технического прогресса и изменением способов ведения войн наши пути разошлись — как-то мы не вписались в познаваемый мир, да и наша помощь не была уже так нужна и эффективна. Мы тогда щедро откупились, и про нас, существ со зверем внутри, забыли.

А сейчас формально мы существуем как закрытые для посторонних общины. Но сам знаешь, для современной Англии это дело обычное. Нам с тех времен остались замки, вожди-правители и вассалы. И способы разрешения вопросов выученными тогда методами. Мы ведь консервативны в делах законотворчества и обустройства власти, то есть всего, не касающегося инстинктивно-звериного, отсюда и заложники, и прочее.

Эска замолчал, и я видел, ему неловко после всех этих признаний, он взял меня за руку, как бы ища поддержки, я же, желая его подбодрить сказал, что хочу знать все про его Марка. Он благодарно улыбнулся и продолжил.

— Ох, Джейми, наконец я отвоевал его. Привел к себе в дом оборотня, которого калечили два года. Но Марк, знаешь, он необыкновенный! Невероятно стойкий — все это время он жил мыслью, что отдает себя за правое дело. Но два года в том аду сильно сказались на нем, он ушел в себя, не хотел общаться, соглашался со всем, обычно же часами смотрел пустым взглядом в пространство. Первые недели я выхаживал его… жуткое истощение, раны, да все остальное... Если бы не ошейник, он мог бы перекидываться, и выздоровление шло бы быстрее. А так... Я дневал и ночевал рядом с ним, считай, целый год. Приставал с разговорами и мелочной опекой, надеясь хоть немного растормошить его. Очень медленно он начал оттаивать. Черт, когда он однажды обругал мое подгоревшее рагу и попросил яичницу с беконом, я чуть не заплакал от счастья!

Эска с жаром рассказывал, как быстро Марк менялся, как благодаря удивительному жизнелюбию буквально из пепла возрождался он из того кошмарного состояния, куда попал по милости сволочей-охранников. Я тоже восхитился такому жизнелюбию, стойкости и потрясающей незлобивости — Эска пообещал Марку, что отомстит если не тем извергам, то хотя бы их семьям, но он не позволил.

— Я уверен, в прежние времена из таких людей делали святых. Знаешь, даже если бы я не ощутил Зов пары, все равно влюбился бы в него! — Это было что-то новое, я навострил уши. — Но у нас есть эта хитровыебнутая хрень, она меняет жизнь каждого, и не важно, врагами вы были до этого или друзьями. Просто в один прекрасный день видишь кого-то, и ррраз, понимаешь, он твоя судьба, смысл всего бытия и тот, за кого ты отдашь всего себя без колебаний.

Мне исполнилось шестнадцать, я сразу сильно вырос, ну то есть немного подрос, но вдруг перестал ощущать себя щенком и понял, это взросление. И как-то раз, подойдя к Марку и уловив его запах, осознал, вот он — моя Пара, и я уже не смогу без него. Это случилось просто, обыденно, я и не ожидал.

Заметив мое недоумение, он пояснил:

— Ну найти Пару, это чуть не главное событие в жизни оборотня, и я ждал каких-то знаков, чего-то этакого, а оно раз, и наступило. Но тут в чем фигня: формально Марк был моим рабом. Ты не думай, я никогда, ни разу не напоминал ему об этом ни словом, ни делом. Даже больше, я считал, отношения у нас приятельские, но все равно же чувствовал, для него-то граница между нами существует.

Я тогда мало интересовался чувствами и прочей фигней, и не знал, что притяжение в Паре почти всегда взаимно. Поэтому довольно долго промаялся, раздумывая, как сказать ему о своем отношении, но так, чтоб не заставить его чувствовать себя обязанным потакать мне.

Спустя неделю шевеления мозгами меня таки осенила Мысль! Офигевая от своей гениальности, я предложил ему сыграть в шахматы на желание. Марку эта игра ужасно нравится, и я не сомневался, он согласится. Но я-то в ней дурак дураком, поэтому для достоверности основательно разобрался в вопросе, выучил с десяток ходов: была задача не проиграть уж очень сразу. Ну понятно, в какой-то момент я проиграл и потребовал от Марка, чтоб он связал мне руки и трахнул.

Не, ну я ожидал чего угодно, но не такого! И на мазохиста Эска не походил. Увидев мою реакцию, он всполошился и бросился объясняться:

— Джейми, Джейми, только ты меня дослушай до конца! Ну не морщись! Сам же знаю, как убого это звучит, да и предложение со всех сторон так себе. Черт, Джейми, ты же первый, кому я об этом рассказываю! Но ты понимаешь, там, в подвалах, Марк пережил и худшее. День за днем, два года. Я все увидел, когда спустился туда! Понимаешь, когда я продумывал эту аферу, мне показалось очень важным дать ему понять, насколько велика и безусловна его власть надо мной. Как я готов принять от него все, вот совсем все-все. Не подумал лишь, насколько вволю натерпевшимуся от чужой безнаказанности оборотню будет тяжела мысль о любом насилии! Да Марк просто не способен на подобное.

Заметь, я ведь настолько был захвачен своей идеей, что даже не сообразил, как сам, сам собирался играть, проиграть, а потом заставить выигравшего Марка выполнить мое желание! Я пер напролом, хотел его так, что мозги плавились. А он отказался, попросил придумать что-то другое. И тогда я испытал дикое отчаяние, даже ужас. Представил, как после моей дебильной просьбы Марк отдаляется от меня, теплота и легкость, бывшие между нами, уходят. Мало что соображая и не думая о последствиях, бросился к нему в ноги, целовал руки и молил взять меня, сделать своим. Хотел получить все и сразу, и не мог представить, как вообще смогу жить, если он скажет «нет».

А Марк… он ужасно расстроился, обнял меня, прижал к себе как маленького, гладил по голове, потом спросил, что случилось в моей жизни, раз я умоляю раба сделать такое с собой, с его хозяином. Были бы слова другими, наверное, я еще долго не признался, как сильно меня тянет к нему, как я ловлю каждый его взгляд, что готов стать пылью под его ногами, лишь бы иметь возможность прикоснуться. Но эта фраза… жуткая, мне тогда правда показалось, что рвется сердце, так больно это было слышать — для меня мой Марк свободен, и уж я точно не господин ему. А ведь он просто говорил, как тот, у кого нет свободы выбора. Но я сам был виноват во всем: от начала и до конца только требовал и заставлял. Пусть и из лучших побуждений.

Он покачал головой и объяснил, так проявляет себя Зов пары. И сказал, что ощутил этот Зов, когда я забирал его из подземелий, но думал, для нас это не важно, слишком разнится положение, и он тогда промолчал. Ведь и я молчал тоже. Но я-то в тот момент еще не вошел в возраст и не чувствовал ничего! Но мы потом решили, мое отчаянное желание забрать Марка себе и заботиться о нем и было неосознанным отголоском этого самого Зова. Знаешь, после его признания я рыдал как дурак. Ведь он и так был моим, но по собственной глупости я заставил его переживать за меня из-за того дурацкого предложения.

Эска смотрел сквозь меня и улыбался нежно и восторженно. Такие слова одного мужчины о другом меня удивили и мне ужасно захотелось увидеть это чудо расчудесное. Или Эска так влюблен в своего Марка и не видит недостатков?

— С того момента мы уже не расставались. Хотя предыдущий год мы и так провели вместе. И даже спали в одной постели: поначалу, когда он был совсем плох, я ухаживал за ним и слушал каждый вздох и стон. Потом начались ночные кошмары, и я будил его чуть не каждую ночь, позже спать вместе вроде как вошло в привычку. Для окружающих, в основном это охрана, чтоб не плодить ненужные сплетни, мы не нарушали ожидаемое распределение ролей «раб-господин», но наедине жили семьей, или, по человеческим меркам, как любовники, деля хлеб, кров и мечты. Я тогда почти сразу все рассказал отцу, но если бы он воспротивился нашим отношениям, то был готов к любым действиям, лишь бы защитить Марка и оставаться с ним.

Но отец, пережив двух жен, стал немного излишне сентиментален, он уверил, против Пары не пойдет, потому что такое ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивается. И всячески поддержал наше желание быть вместе, правда, не так уж много он мог. Но тут как? Чем меньше Марк появлялся на людях, тем меньше ему приходилось переживать болезненного любопытства и согласных его статусу унижений, поэтому мы безвылазно торчали дома, самое большее позволяя себе погулять вечерком в отдаленной части парка. Я даже учиться никуда не поехал и занимался заочно. Мы так прожили около двух лет до того момента, как меня выманили из замка, и я попался. Вот вся история, — Эска откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза.

Не ожидал я, если честно, такого искреннего признания и в чувствах, и в безрассудстве, и мне такое доверие очень польстило. А еще не терпелось узнать, как он попал к дядьке в общину, и почему волком, а не человеком. Поэтому я притащил в кровать поднос с горячим чаем, бутербродами с сыром и печенюшками для восстановления сил. Подношение он принял с энтузиазмом и благодарностью, но сказался было усталым, клятвенно обещая дорассказать все в другой раз. Усталым он не выглядел, скорее смущенным, и я продолжал упрашивать, пока он не сдался.

— Ладно, расскажу. Глупая история. Я там дурак дураком, конечно. — Он тяжело вздохнул, зато я понял, почему он не хотел ничего говорить.

— Отец тогда на несколько дней уехал по делам. Один из его людей, я имею в виду, это был человек, не оборотень, рассказал о пропаже троих волчат и предложил поехать с ним, перекинуться и поискать их. Молодняк всегда тщательно оберегается, ведь именно юных оборотней ловят на ингредиенты для редких и сильных снадобий. И я, не теряя времени, и ни у кого не поинтересовавшись, так ли это, поехал с ним, — я-то уже миновал тот возраст, когда меня могли поймать и разобрать на волчьи запчасти.

Он отвез меня в какой-то лес, сказал, что вроде здесь их видели в последний раз. Я, как настоящий придурок, обернулся, и тут же меня спеленали сетью его подельники, прятавшиеся неподалеку. Надели ошейник с вплавленной снаружи серебряной проволокой. Меня он не обжигал, но и перекинуться я не мог. — Вид у Эски стал совсем несчастный, и я подвинулся к нему поближе, приобнял за плечи, погладил. Волчок благодарно улыбнулся и прижался теснее.

— И вот, запихнули меня в клетку, и действительно, я оказался у одного из умельцев, изготавливающих сильные исцеляющие от многих болезней зелья с добавлением шерсти, когтей, спермы, зубов и прочих частей оборотней. Видишь, у меня теперь одного зуба нет? — Эска показал дыру на месте нижней правой шестерки.

— Снадобья эти заказывают люди, очень богатые люди, для некоторых нужны и внутренности вроде печени или селезенки, поэтому я понимал, долго на этом свете не задержусь. На мое везение в подмастерьях у этого мерзавца было несколько учеников, не слишком-то трудолюбивых и внимательных. И, как простые помощники, они считали, что в клетках обычное зверье, так что один раз не закрытая по всем правилам дверь, и я на свободе.

Но до этого он обрезал мне когти, почти до мяса, и из этой же лапы брал кровь, далеко я не ушел. Меня быстро поймали, на этот раз уже люди, и продали в маленький передвижной зоопарк. Это меня в некотором роде спасло, караван фургончиков двигался от городка к городку очень быстро и довольно беспорядочно, при всем желании не отследишь. Джейми, какой же там ад! Переезды в крошечной клетке, вонь от животных, отвратная еда, в дни работы зоопарка вокруг люди, люди, люди. Милых животных кормят с рук всякими мерзотными сладостями и липкими булками, а мне щедро доставались метко брошенные камушки и мусор.

Я представил Эску-волка в клетке, на виду у всех, беззащитного и вечно голодного, с человеческим разумом, запертым в теле зверя, без надежды на спасение, и почувствовал, как во мне поднимается жгучая ненависть ко всем, кто посмел сначала выманить, поймать, а потом мучить его. Ко всем, кто приходил смотреть на него. Ко всем людям. Чуткий волчок, уловив изменение настроения тревожно взглянул на меня, но я помотал головой, мол, ерунда, продолжай, и на всякий случай опять погладил его по худым плечам, иначе был шанс никогда не узнать конец истории. Он расслабился и продолжил:

— Так вот, потом купили другого волка, большого и очень красивого. Меня, за ненадобностью, решили пустить на коврик. Ну и я же все время пытался бежать, не раз кусал служителей, разумеется, от такого захотят избавиться.

Твой дядька то ли был в приятелях у владельца этого заведения, то ли они вместе выпивали, но он меня увидел и решил, если откормить получше, то коврик будет красивее, поэтому выпросил себе и привез в общину. Понятное дело, я почти совсем перестал есть. Тогда он подумал, что я чем-то болею, отдал своим сыновьям позабавиться. Они собирались притравливать собак, но сначала просто издевались.

В этот момент затренькал дверной звонок. Я сжал Эскину руку, чтоб он понимал, я все услышал и мне не все равно, и, подавив волнение от предстоящей встречи, пошел открывать.

Первым в полутемную прихожую вступил светловолосый мужчина поистине богатырского сложения, с пышными пшеничными усами и внимательным взглядом светлых, чуть навыкате, глаз.

— Эска, сынок! — Раскинул он руки в широченном объятии и чуть не смял меня в порыве радости, но вдруг замер, всматриваясь.

— Кто ты? — спросил он с любопытством. — Тот самый Джейми? А я в полумраке чуть вас не спутал! И правда, как все у вас необычно! — Он смотрел на меня с широкой улыбкой, как если бы я правда был его сыном, а он любовался мною.

— Эдерн Куновал. — Наконец протянул он мне свою лапищу. — Будем знакомы. И я благодарен судьбе за то, что ты встретился моему сыну на жизненном пути, — прогудел он, пристально глядя мне в глаза. Мне показалось, он не хочет говорить ничего лишнего при тех людях, что толпились за его спиной, поэтому тоже ответил кратко:

— Джейми Белл. Я тоже рад знакомству! Очень! — И не без опасения быть искалеченным такой клешней, протянул руку в ответ, но он взял ее в свою, накрыл второй и очень бережно сжал. Слегка приобняв меня, он кивнул стоящим за ним людям:

— Вещи моего сына в комнату, раба устроить, ключи мне и ждать на улице. — С этими словами потопал в кухню, где ему навстречу кинулся Эска.

Старший Куновал стиснул в сокрушительных объятьях своего миниатюрного сына. Ну да, мелковаты мы, чего уж. По сравнению с этим великаном так и вообще.

А он крепко обнимал сына, шептал всякие глупости, чмокал то в щеку, то в ухо, внимательно осмотрел рассеченную бровь, убедился, что глаз цел. Эска ерзал, обнимался в ответ, уворачивался от щекочущих усов, и я видел, они дружны и искренне рады встрече. Невольно подумал, будь жив мой отец, наверное, у нас все было бы так же. Наобнимавшись, мужчина выглянул в коридор, после закрыл кухонную дверь.

— Джейми, Эска рассказал мне о том, как ты спас его, обо всех обстоятельствах. — Он опять многозначительно посмотрел на меня, но смысла этого взгляда я не понял, а спросить, что он имеет в виду, постеснялся — властностью от него так и перло.

— Ваша история совершенно удивительная. Но я хочу верить, что это благое знамение грядущих перемен. — Он бережно похлопал меня по плечу, затем повернулся к сыну:

— Мне не нравится твой рассказ про похищение. Тот человек из моего окружения давно исчез, но сам понимаешь, нет гарантии, что на его место не придет другой. Но гораздо хуже, мы так и не знаем, кто и почему заказал выкрасть тебя, ведь по возрасту ты не очень годишься. Поэтому я согласен, живи здесь, но вокруг дома будет охрана, и за тобой и Джейми всегда будут следить, куда бы вы не шли. Правда, так все не очень хорошо складывается для Марка. Прости, но ему пока нельзя будет покидать эту квартиру. Пусть для тех, кто обязательно придет сюда вслед за твоим перемещением и будет наблюдать за вашей жизнью, Марк остается, как и раньше, пленником, рабом, и ты, как и прежде, хозяин-самодур. Так, вот карточка, здесь вполне приличная сумма вам на жизнь, и сегодня же поставите снаружи жалюзи, пусть ни одна живая душа не знает о ваших делах.

Тут я почти не выдержал и собрался было спросить, чегой-то Эскин отец не против того, чтоб мы жили у меня, и вообще распоряжается моей жилплощадью как своей, ведь я и не приглашал к себе никого! Вообще-то, когда Эска пошел звонить отцу, я подумал, он хочет, чтоб тот забрал его домой! И когда волчок сказал, что ему привезут его раба, мне в голову не пришло, что и его любовник тоже поселится у меня, поэтому промолчал.

Правда, если быть честным с собой до конца, после его восторженного рассказа о Марке я очень хотел увидеть, что же это за безупречный такой человек, то есть оборотень. И мне льстило безоговорочное доверие волчка, такое сильное, что он готов был показать мне своего бесценного Марка, и даже, очевидно, познакомить нас, раз попросил привезти сюда. И еще, пусть он ничего не уточнял и, без сомнения, многое умалчивал, мне казалось, все эти разговоры про Пару, пылкие взгляды и почти непрерывный телесный контакт имеют определенный смысл и в отношении меня тоже. Я не мог сказать, что хотел бы знать про это все, но оказаться для кого-то исключительным, а именно так я трактовал Эскины взгляды и объятия, было волнующе и необычно, и расстаться с этим ощущением так быстро я не хотел.

— Так, вот еще что, с этого дня ты носишь это.

Он достал из-за пазухи длинный пластиковый футляр и выудил из него полоску серебристого материала сантиметра четыре шириной. Волчка аж перекосило при виде этой ленточки. А его отец продолжал, доставая другие девайсы:

— Да, это фактически ошейник. А этот браслет тебе, Джейми, вот этот отдашь Марку, — если ты пропал, они смогут отследить твое местоположение и сообщить мне. И для надежной связи ты купишь Марку хороший телефон. И купи ему еще что-нибудь нужное, порадуй его. Понимаю, это все не то, о чем он мечтает, но я пока ничего сделать не могу, — он замялся, потом добавил с досадой, — у меня просто не хватает фантазии на что-нибудь приятное! Но тут деньги, а что купить, придумаете.

Все это Эдерн выдал с невероятной скоростью и напором, мы и слова не могли вставить. Но тема ошейника меня задела, для меня это являлось признаком именно рабства и несвободы, а еще я хорошо помнил, как волчок не мог перекинуться там, в общине, пока на нем была та железка. Поэтому я все же встрял в разговор:

— А как же Эска сможет перекинуться в ошейнике? Ему ведь это необходимо, перекидываться!

Эдерн взглянул на меня одобрительно:

— Мне приятно видеть твою заботу о моем сыне. Правда, в нашей ситуации самое разумное было бы запретить ему это делать как раз посредством ошейника и забрать ключи себе. Тогда никто не стал бы пытаться его выкрасть, но для зверя это плохо, крайне мучительно быть разделенным со своим человеком, поэтому это всего лишь следилка. И он эластичный, обороту не помешает. Ты спросишь, почему не браслет, но тому, кто ищет оборотней на ингредиенты или даже с другой целью, вполне сгодится волк без одной лапы, а вот без головы он точно никому не нужен. Так что ошейник. Джейми, на-ка, надень его Эске на шею.

— Но почему я-то! Я не хочу! — Пусть это оказался и не совсем уж ошейник, все равно было в этом действии что-то жутко неприятное.

— Джейми, застегни на мне... это. Отец прав, от тебя мне его проще принять.

Эска подобрал волосы и наклонил голову. Мне ничего не оставалось, как обернуть тонкую полоску вокруг жилистой шеи. Замерев, волчок с трудом сглотнул, будто я ядовитой змеей его обмотал. Его отец в тот момент обернулся посмотреть в окно на край малинового заката, а я, не очень понимая мотивы своих действий, но желая его немного утешить, тихонько прижался губами к теплой коже и провел ладонями по окаменевшим плечам. Эска прерывисто вздохнул и чуть откинулся назад, подставляясь под поглаживания, и все сжалось у меня внутри от этой смеси покорности и доверия.

Эдерн повернулся, потыкал кнопочки на браслетах, потом достал смартфон, что-то набрал там, наконец сообщил, что все настроил, все работает. Эска потер шею и попытался поддеть ошейник ногтем, но тот будто влип в кожу.

— И не пробуй даже, теперь только с мясом отдерется. Эска, прошу, потерпи, пока мы расследуем всю эту историю. Я знаю, тебе и Марку нелегко, но скоро все закончится, и я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать и для него. Прошу, не наделайте глупостей, очень прошу вас, мальчики!

Он притянул его к себе и чмокнул в макушку, потом повернулся ко мне и очень строго сказал:

— Джейми, следи, чтоб они не глупили, тебя они послушают. Ага, вот ключ от клетки раба и эти от цепей. Эска, держи, и не забывай, он должен знать свое место, так что не пренебрегай своевременными наказаниями, — все это он говорил, пока человек из его окружения передавал нам ключи и находился неподалеку, после добавил:

— Все, мне пора, звоните, если что, — с этими словами исчез за порогом. Я только глазами хлопал, а Эска вздохнул:

— Отец как всегда: раздал ценные указания, свалил, а всем с этим надо как-то разбираться. Ладно, запри дверь, я к Марку, ты же не против?

Я тщательно запер замок и пошел вслед за ним в комнату, отметив про себя, что пол загажен окончательно. В темной комнате, освещенной только зажженным кем-то ночником, потеснив письменный стол и заняв целый угол, действительно появилась клетка, очень похожая на ту, где держали Эску: такие же толстые редкие прутья, высотой примерно с тот же стол, — размер более подходящий для средних размеров зверя, не для человека, и на дверце навесной замок размером с кулак. Не успев удивиться, как сюда смогли втащить такую громоздкую вещь, я сообразил, ее можно будет разобрать, на это намекали крупные петли по верху и бокам рам.

Спиной к нам в клетушке скрючился человек в какой-то серой робе, я видел только освещенные тусклым светом маломощной лампочки широкие плечи, темные волосы и полосу металла на шее. Эска непослушными пальцами пытался вставить массивный ключ в замочную скважину, повторяя:

— Марк, Марк, прошу, посмотри на меня! Пожалуйста, повернись!

Человек не шевелился, только дышал тяжело, и мне показалось, он сдерживается от движения огромными усилиями. Наконец, Эске удалось отпереть замок, он распахнул дверцу и тут же потянулся погладить любовника по руке. Тот замер, даже дышать перестал.

— Марк, ну посмотри на меня!

Тот не пошевелился, но, видимо, молчать ему тоже было нелегко, поэтому он выдавил из себя:

— Почему? Почему ты меня вернул в подвал?

Эска аж подпрыгнул от негодования:

— Я? Вернул? Да как тебе такое в голову пришло-то! Я сам последние три месяца сидел в клетке! Марк, я и дня не провел, не думая, как ты! Да если бы не мысли о тебе, я, может, и сбежать не сумел! Но ты же знаешь, я никогда, никогда не откажусь от тебя! Ну повернись ко мне, ну прошу! — простонал он.

Наверное, Марк не до конца верил в предательство, просто не знал, как начать разговор после всего случившегося, поэтому почти сразу повернулся и впился в Эску требовательным взглядом, а я замер, пораженный его красотой. Мощное крепкое тело, коротко стриженные темные волосы, чуть смуглая кожа, кажется, зеленые глаза... То есть нет, наверное, он был обычным, но мне он показался самым красивым и удивительным из встреченных когда-либо людей. И все.

Тусклый свет ночника выхватывал их обоих, в то время как я оставался в тени и боясь вздохнуть, подсматривал за ними. И я видел, как Марк продолжал с вызовом смотреть на Эску, и тот мгновенно кинулся к нему, попытавшись втиснуться в крошечную клетку. Обхватил Марка за плечи, вдыхал его запах, покрывал лицо частыми поцелуями, заглядывал в глаза и опять гладил, и не мог остановиться. И Марк отвечал ему, скованными руками гладил по голове, целовал в ответ, будто Эска был смыслом всего бытия, центром его вселенной. Потом чуть отстранился и наконец оглядел потрепанного волчка. Лицо его сразу посерьезнело, между бровями проявилсь глубокая морщина:

— Эска, да что же с тобой происходило?! Ты же как после хорошей драки с целой стаей! — Марк оглядывал его с болезненной гримасой, легко потрогал раненую бровь и аж зашипел, будто сам испытал эту боль, но волчок, сияя по-прежнему, лишь замотал головой.

— Марк, да потом все, потом! Наговоримся еще! Ну мы живы же! Тут столько всего произошло, — и не дав ему договорить, снова обнял и продолжал тискать и целовать, и обнимать.

И я, видя, как они близки, буквально дышат друг другом, понимал, как же это все ужасно, потому что Марк — мой. В том самом смысле, как мне рассказывал Эска. И теперь я ощутил это на себе в полной мере — смотрел на него и знал, от этого человека зависит все. Даже моя жизнь. Никак не меньше. Странная мысль, пугающая. Я чувствовал и ужас, и восторг, и совершенно не представлял, что же теперь делать, да вообще, как теперь жить-то? Сердце колотилось так бешено, что я, не надеясь на крепость ног, опустился на пол. А волчок наконец замер, обвившись вокруг любовника.

— Эска, раскуй мне руки. И ноги. Хочу выбраться отсюда. — Блаженно прикрыв глаза, Марк потерся щекой об его макушку.

Эска, все так же трясущимися от волнения руками принялся отпирать наручные цепи. После поцеловал каждое покраснение на запястьях, и пожалуй увлекся, потому что Марк ласково потрепал его по волосам и попросил наконец отпереть замок на ногах. И, усмехнувшись, уточнил, что щиколотки целовать не обязательно. Эска аж губу закусил, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в руках, но спустя несколько мгновений Марк уже выкарабкался из клетки. Сел на пол, с удовольствие потянулся мощным телом, расправил затекшие плечи, поднял голову и увидел меня. Брови его поползли вверх, губы приоткрылись, щеки покрылись ярким румянцем, и он в полном ошеломлении прошептал:

— Ты… мой?

Я смотрел на него и не верил, что это не плод моей отчаявшейся фантазии, что такое вообще возможно! Вот только я увидел его, только понял, это тот, без кого уже жизнь не жизнь, и в следующий момент получил все? Такое могло случиться со мной?

После сидения в тесном пространстве он двигался с трудом, но сейчас хватило лишь мгновения, и он уже был возле меня, нежно провел подушечками пальцев по брови, скуле, и я, всё еще не в силах поверить, что это правда, что Марк, удивительный великолепный Марк меня заметил и выбрал, лишь молил, чтоб он не вздумал остановиться. Да я бы просто не пережил отвержения! И будто услышав меня, он длил касание, а потом прижался губами к моим. Сладкий, бесконечно сладкий одуряющий поцелуй! И весь Марк был сладким, сводящим с ума, я не мог заставить себя оторваться от него. Прижался, вдыхая аромат молодого здорового тела и плавясь от незнакомого чувства обладания и принадлежности. Мы бы так сидели бесконечно, если бы не Эскино горькое:

— А меня он так и не почувствовал!

И тут меня вышвырнуло из рая в реальность, а все происходящее наконец сложилось в голове в четкую картину. Конечно! Для Эски я тоже оказался Парой, он мне беспрестанно намекал на это, а я слушал и не слышал, ведь моя сущность не могла ответить на этот призыв: для меня он стал кем-то очень близким, может, приятелем или даже другом, но не центром всей жизни! И я понял, что все у меня как всегда — за обладание Марком я буду вечным заложником совести.

В этот момент мне до ужаса захотелось вернуться в прошлое, где все просто, и не было нужды выбирать между верным, чутким и беззащитным волчком, и великолепным со всех сторон Марком. И горше всего мне оказался Эскин тоскливый взгляд, он весь как-то сразу сник, не осталось ни следа радости от долгожданной встречи. А мне самому хотелось завыть от такой чудовищной несправедливости и безнадеги.

Все так же держа меня в объятьях одной рукой, Марк другой притянул к себе Эску, тот, не сопротивляясь, грустно прильнул к нему. Он держал нас обоих, даря по очереди поцелуи, и я удивлялся тому, что нет у меня никакой ревности, наоборот, я чувствовал облегчение и радость, видя, как Марк пытается приласкать и успокоить его. Понемногу стало полегче, сердце не так рвалось от ощущения безысходности, я потянулся погладить моего волка по руке:

— Хороший мой, самый-самый. Прости меня. — Хотелось утешить его, но что тут можно сказать? Эска ответил на касание, тоже погладил меня. Подумав, грустно вздохнул:

— Всякое бывает, а тут не сошлось. Джейми, все нормально. Ты вытащил меня из вашей общины, спас от верной гибели, у меня есть Марк. Наверное, нельзя гневить судьбу и требовать большего. — Он постарался улыбнуться.

— Чушь. Все что ты сейчас сказал — чушь! — горячо воскликнул Марк. — Все у нас будет, Джейми тебя почувствует, но позже. Ты же меня тоже только спустя год признал. Прекращаем тоску, я хочу есть, хочу мыться, пусть кто-нибудь из вас разомнет мне спину, а еще я хочу знать, как ты нашел нам Джейми, где тебя носило и почему ты попал в клетку, что за полосочка у тебя на шее, а потом я хочу спать. А где можно будет лечь? — застенчиво добавил он в конце. И я чуть в голос не застонал: ну что же у нас за сборище скромников-то такое образовалось?!

Эска, почувствовав себя нужным, бросился готовить ужин из остатков вчерашнего мяса, а я попробовал найти рослому и широкоплечему Марку какую-нибудь одежду вместо серых обносков, но все самое большое из моих маек еле натянулось и выглядело ужасно, штаны мы даже не стали пробовать надеть. Пришлось обойтись халатом, он хотя бы запахнулся на нем. Зато, помогая одеться, я мог невозбранно дотрагиваться и гладить его, Марк тоже незаметно касался меня, тихо вздыхая и замирая, и это было невероятно волнующе, и горько-запретно тоже, ну потому что Эска же.

Я решил после ужина сгонять в супермаркет, купить что-нибудь подходящее из вещей на первое время, а Эска и Марк как раз проведут вместе немного времени, они это заслужили, и вообще, так правильно.

На кухне Марка уже ждала целая тарелка мяса, еще Эска нашел сыр и наскоро потушил замороженные овощи, и теперь уже он крутился вокруг Марка, подкладывая то мясо, то овощи, потому что Марк заглотнул первую раскаленную порцию почти не жуя, чем страшно расстроил Эску.

— Марк, тебя что, отец не кормил? Ты сказал, он тебя отправил в подвал? — Если бы Эска спросил об этом меня, то я мог бы сказать, что Марк в подвалах точно не голодал, более того, очевидно, он не пренебрегал какими-то физическими упражнениями, потому что статью напоминал древнегреческие изваяния воинов или героев. Все это я успел заметить и восхититься, пока одевал его. Ну да, а что еще ему оставалось делать взаперти, без других развлечений-то.

Только вот ошейник, уродливая толстая железяка, болтавшяся на красивой мощной шее, заставляла взгляд всякий раз на ней спотыкаться, и я ощущал склизкий холодок внутри от мысли, как же эта штука ломает жизнь Марку. Моему Марку. И я ничем, ничем не могу помочь!

— Кормил, кормил! — Марк запихал в рот очередной горячий кусок мяса и зашипел, обжегшись. — Все было неплохо, просто когда ты ушел в тот раз, я день просидел дома, все ждал, когда вернешься, а потом пришли охранники и отвели меня туда, вниз. Они же и охраняли. На вопросы не отвечали, но не трогали, не оскорбляли. Кормили. Все было не так, как тогда. Кроме неизвестности. — Он взял волчка за руку, прижал ее к своей щеке. — Знаешь, я все думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Потому что ведь так не может быть, что ты меня отправил в подвал, а потом бы вернул. Либо ты меня насовсем туда отправил, либо тебя не в живых. Но я все равно ждал. А сегодня утром меня забыли покормить, и я понял, что-то случилось. Только подумал, опять что-то плохое, потому что никто ничего не говорил, просто посадили в машину и куда-то повезли. Потом под руки быстро втащили сюда, затолкали в клетку, заперли и ушли. Я слышал твой голос, но думал, это от отчаяния мерещится.

— А отец! Он что, ни разу к тебе не спустился, ничего не сказал?! — поразился Эска. — Но это странно, ты же ему не чужой. Да я вообще думал, ты так и живешь у нас дома!

— Я видел его несколько раз издали, он просто стоял, смотрел, потом уходил. Будто хотел увидеть во мне что-то. Но в конце концов ведь это он распорядился привезти меня к тебе. К вам. Так что все нормально. — Он мягко улыбнулся, и, кажется, и правда не испытывал злость к Эдерну.

— Черт! Никогда никуда тебя больше не отпущу. И на отца больше надеяться не буду. И Марк, уж прости, но на всякий случай попрошу его оформить бумаги так, чтоб в случае чего ты принадлежал бы Джейми.

— Эска! Да как ты можешь так про Марка говорить! — Слышать от волчка вот такое было больно и неприятно.

— Блин, Джейми, не тупи! Разве лучше, если со мной что-то случится, и Марка сгноят в подвалах? А так скажу, что ты моя Пара, значит, можешь владеть моим имуществом. Черт, Марк, прости!

— Да все нормально, я же понимаю, что ты хотел сказать! — Он успокаивающе похлопал волчка по плечу. — Джейми, Эска прав. Звучит все это неприятно, но у нас вот такая реальность, и придется с ней жить. — Марк грустно улыбнулся.

— Что будет дальше, увидим. Но сейчас лучше подстраховаться. Не хочу умирать от ужаса за тебя. — Тон у Эски был задумчивый.

К сожалению, порядочность и житейская непрактичность была отсыпана нам всем троим полной мерой, поэтому, после ужина, разгадав мой маневр с поездкой за шмотками в супермаркет, Марк и Эска бурно запротестовали, не позволив мне принести себя в жертву их вполне законному желанию побыть вдвоем.

Эска настаивал на том, что не стоит искусственно создавать условия для отношений, это вызовет лишь напряжение, Марк утверждал, что мне надо быть как можно больше рядом с Эской, и тогда быстрее все образуется. А я думал, как же волчок прав, все сразу получить нельзя! Представить, что есть Марк, есть Эска, и у нас одно взаимное притяжение на троих, я не мог при всем желании — такое не со мной и не для меня. А вот мучиться и страдать — это сколько угодно. И глядя в будущее с тоской, я приготовился быть вечно под перекрестным обстрелом своей излишне разжиревшей на вольных хлебах совести и гипертрофированным чувством долга, но мысли покинуть любовников или как-то иначе изменить ситуацию мне в голову даже не пришло.

В итоге в тот вечер я никуда не поехал: с Эскиными вещами прибыли и вещи Марка, и еще одеяла, подушки и постельное белье — все это он предусмотрительно попросил привезти отца. Поэтому, пока Марк мылся, мы с волчком на пару перестелили постель, устроив воистину королевское ложе с десятком подушек всех размеров — так любил спать Марк. Перемыли посуду и, наконец, вымыли окончательно затоптанный толпами сегодняшних визитеров пол.

Разогретого усталого Марка мы долго мяли, терли спину, и это был, конечно, не массаж. Он блаженно улыбался, раскинувшись на мягкой постели, Эска открыто любовался им, и как же я теперь понимал его чувства! Закончилось все поцелуями и объятиями. Было слишком хорошо просто лежать вместе, ловить его краткие пылкие взгляды, слышать учащенный стук его сердца под ухом и пытаться понять, как так получилось, что в один миг жизнь сделала мне такой безумный подарок.

Всякие ужасы прошедшего никому вспоминать не хотелось, и Эска пообещал рассказать про свои мытарства в другой раз, в более подходящий момент. Волчок, казалось, хотел увериться, что Марк тут, с ним, потому что непрестанно и гладил его, и целовал, и сам требовал поцелуев. Через некоторое время он успокоился, обернулся и бессовестно умостился между нами, Марк же всю ночь обнимал меня, а я постоянно просыпался, проверяя, здесь ли он.

Следующие несколько дней я был дома, на каникулах. И это оказались жутко прекрасные дни. До этого я никогда не задумывался о возможности сосуществования рядом троих партнеров, мне просто в голову это не приходило! Но факт, Марк признал меня и Эску, и Эска явственно считал нас с Марком своими, ну а то, что я, как всегда лузер, это меня не удивило.

Вообще все, что я знал про пары, любовников, семью и прочее, связанное с этим, было частично почерпнуто мною из мировой литературы. Но, если ссылаться на ее опыт, то получалось, что уладить свои разногласия или подозрения, или возникшие недоразумения даже два индивидуума, вроде как изначально нацеленные на единение, были как правило не в состоянии, и как-то чаще все заканчивалось трагично. А чтоб там могло быть трое таких потенциальных хотельцев, я даже не слышал. Ну да у меня и образование не так чтоб очень хорошее, может, где-то есть и про такое.

Вторым источником знаний являлась община. Пусть там и царила приземленность, но зато и наглядности было невпример больше. Но, благо я основное время тратил на учебу, то и особо полезного для нынешней ситуации вспомнить мне было нечего. Да и то, что в союзе могут быть мужчины, меня все еще удивляло. Конечно, я знал про такое, не совсем же дремучий, но мне это казалось из тех вещей, что случаются с другими, а вот оно взяло и случилось со мной.

Я не раз пытался осмыслить, что же за чувство испытываю, когда ложусь в постель с Марком и Эской? Но кроме тепла, защищенности и откровенного удовольствия от их присутствия рядом я не мог ничего назвать. Ну и, конечно, возбуждение и желание, и надежда, что когда-то все у нас вдруг разрешится каким-то волшебным образом, и я смогу в любой момент подойти и обнять, поцеловать моего Марка, ну и всякое-прочее, что, впрочем, мне пока представлялось весьма туманно. Но я знал, Марк мой, и я имею право на все. Это я как раз хорошо помнил по тому, как женихались у нас парочки в общине: поначалу украдкой целовались где-нибудь за сараем, потом приходили к родителям, и если те давали добро, то ходили по поселку взявшись за руки, обнимались у всех на виду, а потом, после пьяной свадьбы через некоторое время у молодой вырастал живот, ну и далее по списку. Правда, это не наш случай. Но все остальное должно было быть, ну то, что между пьяной свадьбой и животом.

Еще меня озадачило, и, пожалуй, огорчило, что мне не пришлось поухаживать за Марком, да и он тоже как-то со скоростью экспресса миновал этот период, когда дарят друг другу всякие мелочи и бросают робкие взгляды в сторону объекта страсти. Нет, он просто пришел в мой дом и заявил, что я принадлежу ему. И он принадлежит мне. И эта простота и даже грубость решения вопроса позволили мне не рефлексировать, согласиться со всем и принять как данность. Но маленький червячок где-то внутри иногда поднимал обиженную головешку и вопрошал: «А как же конфетки? А вышитый платочек? А пирог собственными руками?».

Но на энный день размышлений на эту тему меня вдруг настигла мысль: «Джейми, какой же ты болван! Вспомни, девушки тебе нравились, и что с того? Ты носил им конфетки, а они отворачивались от тебя и фыркали: ты такой как был, не сдался им, они всегда выбирали рослых, красивых, побогаче. И чем интереснее была девушка, тем большей разборчивостью отличалась. Если уж какая принимала подношение, то сразу начинала тебя воспитывать и улучшать.

А тут тебя приняли всего как ты есть: с твоим ростом, внешностью, умениями. Не то, чтоб я считал, что это все не того качества и вида, меня-то все устраивало. Но Марк и Эска откровенно любуются тобой, и любой твой каприз, ну ладно, ладно, капризничать ты разучился сто лет назад, любую твою просьбу готовы выполнить сию минуту. И ты не ищешь в их словах никакого подтекста, желания поддеть, обидеть, и если Марк говорит, что нефига ворочать кровать, то он не намекает, что ты слабый, просто ему это сделать раз плюнуть, и он бережет твою спину.

И когда ты говоришь Эске, чтоб он прихватил в магазине пяток пакетиков с жевательными мишками, он не говорит, что это бабские радости, а мужику нужно мясо, просто идет и покупает. Джейми, по какому-то странному выверту судьбы ты получил удивительный дар, о котором и не смел мечтать: ты оказался нужен таким, как есть. Более того, это взаимно. Ну, на две трети. Потому что теперь расстаться с Эской ты тоже ведь не сможешь, он тебе стал дорог». Прочитав себе такое внушение, я успокоился насчет всякой ерунды. Но оставалось другое, что по-настоящему не давало жить: то, что я не могу ответить Эске на его чувства. И это было действительно ужасно.

Ну как можно сдерживаться, когда рядом тот, кого хочется обнимать, целовать до звездочек в глазах! Но нельзя себе позволить ничего лишнего — другому будет больно видеть вас, таких бездумно счастливых. И тот, второй, ты уже это не раз видел, не станет тебя укорять, смотреть недовольно, наоборот, постарается под любым предлогом оставить вместе и не мешать.

А потом, ты это уже тоже выяснил, они останутся вдвоем, и ты будешь изводиться от ревности, представляя, как они ненасытно целуют друг друга, как жарко обнимаются, сливаясь в целое. И ночевать ты придешь в ту же постель, и будешь чувствовать, и знать все, что здесь было без тебя. И ты ничего, ничего не можешь изменить. Эти каникулы меня основательно вымотали, и я искренне обрадовался первому учебному дню.

Зато теперь весь день на занятиях я старался не думать, чем мои оборотни заняты без меня. Вернее, не представлять в подробностях и не скрипеть зубами от бессилия. Но ревновать глупо, меня никто ничего не лишал. В том, что я не чувствую Эску, виноват я сам, вернее, виноватых нет. Но все равно я рвался домой каждую минуту и ровно ту же каждую минуту ругал себя, обзывая себялюбивым, бессовестным эгоистом. Твердил, так нельзя поступать, это разрушит и без того хрупкое равновесие наших странных отношений.

Когда я возвращался после учебы домой, хозяйственный Эска обычно кормил меня сытным ужином, после отправлялся в длительные путешествия по магазинам за провизией или всякими бытовыми мелочами: теперь, живя втроем, я постоянно обнаруживал нехватку ранее вовсе ненужных вещей.

Неожиданно я узнал, что волчок у нас большой поклонник научной фантастики, фэнтези и сказок. А Марк любитель книг о животных и путешествиях — после того, как оборотни поселились затворниками у Эски в домике, чтение сделалось их основным развлечением. В моей квартире книг не было, видимо, мама вывезла и их, теперь же я довольно скоро заметил, как ранее пустые полки и весь подоконник завален новыми экземплярами — волчок на поиски нужного иногда отправлялся чуть не на другой конец города. Но мы прекрасно понимали, все это он делает лишь с одной целью: дать нам с Марком побольше времени побыть наедине.

Я ощущал желание Марка, оно сквозило и в движениях, и в словах, и в пылких взглядах. Находясь рядом, чувствовал будто бесконечные разряды проходят через нас, и только усилием воли мы не набрасываемся друг на друга. И ровно по Эскиным словам сам был готов предлагать ему себя, желая единения. Но Марк упрямо твердил, я почувствую Эску Парой, и это случится скоро. Он часто фантазировал, как волчок станет первым моим любовником. В такую вероятность я вовсе не верил, но для Марка это стало навязчивой идеей, поэтому оставалось довольствоваться объятиями и поцелуями. Но хотя бы спали мы всегда вместе — Эска оборачивался и укладывался между нами, а под утро мы как-то всегда сцеплялись с Марком, волчок же оказывался поверх нас.

Так прошло недели три, наверное. Один день был похож на предыдущий, каждый из нас боялся внести малейшее изменение в кое-как наладившуюся жизнь. По утрам я не хотел уходить и оставлять Марка с Эской наедине, и они печально смотрели мне вслед, вечером боялся вернуться и увидеть следы их дневных развлечений, и встречая меня, они выглядели виноватыми. Но более всего меня страшила мысль о невозможности изменить такое положение дел. И о том, что мы обречены так терзаться всю жизнь.

Правда, в один из дней Эска принес Марку какой-то навороченный телефон, а я сразу взялся показывать, как такие штуки умеют фотографировать, потому что в телефоне и было всего три контакта, и это еще хуже, чем когда телефона не было вообще. Марк увлекся, щелкая нас, а мы с удивлением разглядывали себя на этих фотках, совершенно счастливых и беззаботных — пожалуй, первый раз все не вертелось вокруг бешенного желания и взаимных уступок. Но в основном мы не нарушали само-собой сложившегося порядка.


	3. Принятие

Как-то раз последние пары отменили, и я, обрадовавшись, не подумал отзвониться и предупредить парней, рванул домой. Это стало первым нарушением рутины, а потом я забыл позвонить в дверь и по старой привычке отпер замок ключом. И услышал стон, как мне показалось, болезненный.

Как был с сумками, не раздеваясь, рванул в комнату. И у меня от ярости потемнело в глазах: Эску, распластанного на животе, с заломленными за спиной руками широкими движениями сзади брал Марк. Одной рукой он стискивал Эскины костлявые запястья, другой, намотав на руку отросшие волосы, тянул его голову назад, запрокинув почти неестественно, и тот лишь хрипел, сведя светлые брови в болезненной гримасе. Меня будто током ударило при виде той жестокости, с которой здоровый сильный Марк заламывал хрупкого волчка.

Мало что соображая, я бросился на него, легко спихнул с кровати, будто он ничего не весил. Потом кинулся к Эске, принялся тормошить, обнимать, а он замер и смотрел на меня удивленно.

— Эска, хороший мой, ну скажи хоть что-нибудь! Эска, мой.., — я хотел сказать «мой волчок», но понял, он мой, в том самом смысле, какой вкладывают в него оборотни, имея в виду слияние тел и душ. И я закричал:

— Мой! Ты слышишь, ты мой! Мой!

Я продолжал обнимать его, гладить, целовать щеки, губы, веки, а он смотрел неверяще, мотал головой, потом закрыл глаза и заплакал. В голове не было ни одной мысли, все разумное затмило желание сделать его счастливым любой ценой, приласкать, слиться с ним. Лихорадочно поскидывав с себя одежду, я прижался к горячему тощему телу, заметив лишь, как Марк тихо выскользнул из комнаты.

Я показался себе нищим, приглашенным на царский пир, но приглашенным по праву, и Эска оправдал мои ожидания, даря себя всего. Он набросился на меня как безумный: кусал, царапал, гладил, стонал от изнеможения и невозможности выразить себя, и я отвечал как такой же безумец. Гладил его небритые щеки, целовал тонкие губы, кололся об извечную щетину, пропускал сквозь пальцы жесткие пряди волос, проводил по острым ключицам, ощущал, как под ладонями перекатываются жгуты мышц на худом теле, и совершенно дурел от осознания, что все это мое, мое! Он мой! Весь! Наконец-то! И Эска в ответ также беспорядочно целовался, оглаживал меня, и мы стукались коленями, локтями, путались в руках. А потом он без особой деликатности поставил меня на четвереньки, развел сильными пальцами ягодицы и вошел резко, до конца. Я задохнулся от боли, кажется, на несколько мгновений вообще вырубился.

Очнулся опять от боли. Крепко держа меня одной рукой поперек живота, другой поперек груди, загнанно дыша, Эска резко двигался во мне. Я не чувствовал обиды или злости от такого варварского отношения к моему телу, даже больше, нечто внутри меня ликовало от радости, как я нужен моему волчку, как он с готовностью принимает меня после недель пренебрежения с моей стороны, но и хоть какого-то физического удовольствия не испытывал, зато боли было через край. Эска сжал меня крепче, вышибая дух, замер, изливаясь, потом взял в руку мой стоящий колом член и даже не успел двинуть по нему пару раз, как я кончил.

С Эской внутри себя я прилег на развороченную кровать, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло, но в голове было пусто и легко. Пожалуй, я просто был счастлив окончанию наших страданий. Мне даже показалось справедливым платить чем-то значимым, пусть даже и такой болью за право именовать Эску своим после пережитого им отвержения. Но так и не сумев обдумать произошедшее, вскоре почувствовал, как его член во мне опять твердеет. Я не слишком много знал про секс, в частности про секс между мужчинами, но меня это слегка удивило.

Но я не стал сопротивляться, когда Эска опять поставил меня на колени и задвигался так же напористо и жестко, по-прежнему собственнически прижимая к себе. Боль теперь ощущалась сильнее, ныла натертая слизистая. В этот раз все продлилось дольше, и у меня член даже не встал, уж очень было некомфортно.

Я повалился на кровать, он, часто дыша, придавил меня сверху потным телом, продолжая стискивать так же яростно, почти до боли. Я замер, радуясь окончанию болезненного соития и пытаясь найти положение поудобнее. Но спустя несколько минут Эска подтолкнул меня, понуждая встать на колени и задвигал во мне вновь затвердевшим членом.

— Эска, больше не могу! Больно! — взмолился я, но он продолжал двигаться, будто и не слышал. Обернувшись, наткнулся на совершенно пустой взгляд желтых звериных глаз.

— Марк, Марк, помоги! — завопил я в ужасе, он тут же прибежал, и правильно поняв происходящее, попробовал оторвать Эску от меня, да куда там! Тот перешел в какой-то полувид между волком и человеком, во всяком случае попытался цапнуть Марка за протянутую руку именно звериной пастью, а потом еще активнее задвигался во мне, и мне казалось, протыкал насквозь при каждом движении.

— Да что ж ты творишь, идиот! Перекинься в человека, в человека, тебе говорят! Сейчас набухнет узел и ты порвешь Джейми! — Он несколько раз со всего размаха треснул Эску по спине, но характерных шлепков по телу не было слышно, только глухие удары по меховому коврику.

Я опустил взгляд на свою грудь, и да, ее стискивала Эскина крепкая ладонь, только узловатые пальцы теперь заканчивались черными длинными когтями, и покрывал ее реденький рыжевато-серый мех. Наверное, я уже привык к мысли, что со мной живут не совсем люди, поэтому не испытал отвращения или ужаса, но то, что я не мог докричаться до Эски, вот это действительно испугало.

Марк продолжал пытаться отодрать от меня взбесившегося волчка, тот двигался как заведенный. Наконец он замер и излился в меня третий раз, напоследок пребольно вцепившись в плечо зубами, и от неожиданности я заорал.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Марк схватил его, придавил своим немалым весом и мгновенно спеленал простынями, закрепив посередине ремнем от джинсов. Все так же борясь с извивающимся и рычащим волчком, он связал ему щиколотки и колени. Тогда запрокинув голову, Эска завыл, громко и надрывно, совсем по-животному. Марк запихал ему в рот прихватку, обвязал нижнюю часть лица полотенцем, с которым прибежал из кухни. Эска дергался, рвался, катался по кровати, пытаясь освободиться от пут, но Марк спеленал его крепко. И тогда он закрыл глаза и заплакал. Это было так по-человечески и жалобно, что я тут же придвинулся к нему, обнял, прижал к себе. Эска открыл глаза, и это были его обычные серые глаза, из них катились огромные капли. Я уже хотел попросить Марка развязать его, но взгляд изменился, стал безумным и пустым, тело выгнуло дугой, после он обмяк и впал в беспамятство.

— Марк, что это? — прошептал я, голос мне не повиновался.

— Похоже, его зверь так принимает ваш союз, — расстроенно вздохнул Марк. — Человек понимал, взаимности нет, ты его не чувствуешь, не хочешь, и благодаря многочисленным социальным запретам и правилам мог сдерживать себя и зверя. Сейчас ты однозначно выразил готовность и желание быть с Эской, вот волк и взял на себя управление процессом, чтоб человечек еще чего не учудил и не лишил его так нужной ему Пары. Короче, дорвался, и все, крышу снесло. Он не понимает, что делает тебе больно, в смысле зверь, он лишь хочет быть с тобой в понятном ему смысле, а Эске он не дает осознать происходящее в полной мере, занимая похотью все его сознание, слишком велика его нужда. Так что ты не думай, Эска не виноват, он никогда не сделал бы тебе больно сознательно. — Все это прозвучало очень убедительно, и в моей голове Эска тут же разделился на моего бедного волчка и не менее несчастного, хотя и опасного зверя.

— Я… я и не думаю, что он виноват. Я понял, это не он. Но что теперь делать-то? Он, в смысле его зверь, меня правда до полусмерти затрахал, все болит. — Я попробовал перелечь поудобнее и сразу ощутил волну боли.

— Дай-ка я посмотрю, что там. — С этими словами Марк присел на корточки рядом с кроватью и дотронулся до моей задницы рукой, я тут же натянул на себя край простыни. Мысль, что красивый удивительный Марк увидит там все, привела меня в ужас. Я тут же представил, как он кривится в отвращении и уходит. Навсегда.

— Ну ты чего, стесняешься? — Он искренние удивился. — Глупости, для меня ты невероятно дорогое существо, в тебе не может быть что-то неприятно или противно, но мне в радость ухаживать за тобой, что бы это не означало. Это свойство Пары. Вот ты же не испугался, когда Эска прямо в тебе перешел в полуформу, стал мохнатым, когтистым и клыкастым? Тебе было больно и непонятно происходящее, и только поэтому ты позвал меня. — Он погладил меня по плечу, на что очнувшийся Эска задергался и замычал, Марк тут же немного отодвинулся. — Чуть на живот повернись. Так, да, — он аккуратно раздвинул мне ягодицы и в ужасе воскликнул:

— Вот же черт! Джейми, он порвал тебя, да еще как! Кровь идет. Лежи вот так, я сейчас оботру тебя и свечку вставлю. Не протестуй, с такими разрывами тебе неделю лежать и протертыми супами питаться! А я-то подумал, что все в крови от его укуса!

Я лежал, обнимал моего несчастного волчка, — сейчас он опять смотрел на меня почти человечьими глазами, полными тоски и отчаянья. Я погладил его по голове.

— Хороший ты мой, я тут, с тобой, никуда не уйду. И всегда буду с тобой. И Марк тоже. — Потом добавил шепотом:

— Совсем мой. Вы самое драгоценное у меня: ты и Марк.

Он замычал опять тоскливо и горестно. Захотелось тут же освободить его, но я помнил безумный взгляд звериных глаз и не сомневался, в минуты затмения Эскин зверь может меня покалечить, во всяком случае насилия сегодня мне хватит.

Пришел Марк с кучей всяких коробочек и упаковок, я их точно не покупал, наверное, это хозяйственный волчок озаботился для их с Марком постельных дел. Он сказал мне не двигаться, аккуратно протер прохладными салфетками промежность, затолкал в анус скользкую свечку, потом обтер ноги. Все это время Эска тревожно дергался в моих объятьях, хмурился, и не способный говорить, мычал и взрыкивал. Марк закончил с задницей, потом осмотрел укушенное плечо.

— Эска, паразит, ты пометил Джейми! — с удивлением и, даже, по-моему, завистью проговорил Марк.

— И что это значит: «пометил»?

— Это значит, ни один оборотень больше не подойдет к тебе, ты теперь вроде как его собственность. Ну вот же жук, а! Обычно о таких вещах спрашивают заранее, — обратился он к волчку укоризненно, но тот смотрел на Марка в упор и виноватым не выглядел.

— А ты? Как же я теперь без тебя, Марк? — Последние события затмевали все предшествующие, но мысль, что тот больше не сможет подойти ко мне, заставила явственно похолодеть от ужаса.

— Нет, ну что ты, у нас же все иначе, у нас Пара. Вот войдет этот субъект, — он кивнул на Эску, — в разум, тогда все образуется, а сейчас лежите, отдыхайте. — Он помог улечься поудобнее, прикрыл меня одеялом и только наклонился, желая поцеловать в щеку, как Эска резко задергался, утробно зарычав, послышался треск рвущейся ткани.

— Ну, опять началось! Эска, ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь? Эска, Эска, ты слышишь меня? — Марк вздернул в воздух и бесцеремонно потряс волчка, взгляд у того немного прояснился. — Я тебя спрашиваю, ты хоть что-то понимаешь, а? Ты понимаешь, ты изнасиловал Джейми? — При этом он опять встряхнул его. Эска взглянул полными ужаса глазами на меня, отчаянно замотал головой и опять замычал.

— И что нам с тобой делать? — Марк уложил его обратно на диван и ласково погладил по голове. — Сколько ты еще будешь опасен для Джейми? Эска, давай я тебя в клетку запру, пока ты еще дел не наворотил, а? Так всем спокойнее будет.

Вот ведь блин! Мы так и не сподобились разобрать ее — на ней вечно валялась наша одежда и книги. Глаза у Эски опять повлажнели, брови сложились скорбным домиком, но он часто закивал, соглашаясь с этим безумным предложением. Я представил его в этой маленькой клетушке, и к горлу подкатила дурнота.

— Марк, прошу, не надо в клетку! Это жестоко! И унизительно! Как тогда, когда я его спас в нашей общине. А тут я сам такое сделаю... Как я буду смотреть ему в глаза после этого!

— Это же не наказание! Но Эска сейчас опасен, и он тоже это понимает. — Марк провел рукой по влажным от пота волосам, убирая упавшие на глаза прядки. — Он ведь, если разойдется, и эти тряпки порвет запросто.

— А сейчас он не разошелся еще?

— Смотри на его глаза, Эска пока чаще все же в разуме, чем в безумии. И сейчас он человек, перейдет в полуформу до конца, тогда мы его ничем не сдержим, силища у него будет невероятная.

— Марк, а в клетке его волк будет рваться ко мне сильнее, чем когда я рядом!

— Ты боишься его обидеть. И зря, сейчас идет разговор о твоей сохранности и даже жизни, он это тоже поймет, когда его немного попустит. Более того, согласится со мной, ведь благополучие и здоровье избранника — это самое важное. Все, не спорь, на ночь он в клетке, она и так рядом с кроватью. Где наручники, с которыми я прибыл сюда?

— Ну их-то зачем, Марк? Он не сможет отпереть дверь!

— А затем, чтоб тряпку изо рта не вытащил и не выл. Хочешь, чтоб все соседи собрались на этот концерт? Эска, хочешь попить?

Он кивнул. Марк принес стакан воды, усадил волчка в подушки, и дождавшись осмысленного взгляда, развязал ему рот. Эска, стуча зубами о край стакана, мгновенно его ополовинил.

— Джейми, я знаю, прощения такому не бывает! И сказал бы, что пойму, если ты не посмотришь больше в мою сторону, но только еще я знаю, Пара — это навсегда, и вот как мне со всем этим теперь жить, не могу представить! — Он в отчаянии замотал головой, и его лицо выражало такую степень скорби и бессилия перед случившимся, что я и без слов бы его понял.

— Эска, когда зверь берет верх, он свиреп и непредсказуем, сам же знаешь. А Джейми тебя примет любым. — Обхватив обеими руками, Марк крепко прижал его к себе. — Да уже принял и понял, ты бы так никогда не смог с ним поступить. Да, ты не справился с инстинктами своей сущности, но я понимаю, как ты себя почувствовал, когда неожиданно тебя принял твой человек после недель отвержения! И как силен твой зверь, когда он чувствует так близко самое сокровенное в его жизни. И как он безумствует внутри тебя. Поэтому важно ничего больше не испортить. Давай, хороший мой, допивай воду и завяжу тебе рот. В туалет не хочешь? — Марк продолжал прижимать к себе и гладить замотанного простынями волчка, тот немного расслабился и откинулся Марку на плечо, и, наконец поднял глаза на меня.

У меня от этого взгляда все внутри перевернулось, слов я не нашел, только, дебил, зачем-то подполз и поцеловал его. Он замер на мгновенье, и ответил неистово, жестко, кусая мне губы в кровь. А потом все прекратилось, и отпрянув, я увидел, как Марк зажимает ему рот окровавленной ладонью. Я сразу и не сообразил, что волчок опять начал переходить в полуформу и укусил Марка до крови, когда тот оттащил его от меня! Мало, мне идиоту, сегодня досталось, а я его опять спровоцировал!

Легко шлепнув пару раз Эске по щекам, Марк опять как следует встряхнул его, и когда тот, помотав головой, немного пришел в себя, снова задал вопрос про туалет. Эска покраснел и отрицательно покачал головой, потом сказал, что среди прочего он покупал впитывающие простынки, можно одну постелить на дно клетки. После приоткрыл рот, позволяя запихнуть чистую тряпицу, и Марк опять обвязал его нижнюю челюсть полотенцем.

Заметив, что в квартире совсем не жарко, он принес ворох одежды. Развязал ноги, надел на Эску трусы, умастив в них предварительно сложенную вдвое впитывающую простынку, сверху натянул штаны, потом носки. Эске было не по себе, он часто дышал, краснел и смотрел в пол. Но пока он явно был здесь. Поэтому Марк по-быстрому развязал ему руки, надел майку, толстовку, обмотал запястья полосками разорванной простыни и сковал руки за спиной. На пол клетки он положил сложенное вчетверо одеяло.

— Все, давай я тебя отнесу.

Легко подхватив грустного волчка на руки, ласково прижал к себе, погладил по голове. Эска в ответ потерся о Марка. Тот поднес его к самой дверце. Эска неловко вполз внутрь, стараясь не сбить подстилку. Между прутьев Марк подсунул ему под плечо подушку. Тот повозился, устраиваясь. Немного умял ее и положил голову так, чтоб видеть меня. Марк через прутья натянул на него еще одно одеяло, подоткнул со всех сторон. Навесил на дверь замок. Эска прикрыл глаза. Марк погасил верхний свет, оставив гореть лишь тусклый ночник. А я приготовился всю ночь провести без сна. Мысль об Эске там, в клетке, не давала мне даже вздохнуть нормально, перед глазами стоял его потерянный взгляд, я прислушивался к каждому шороху и молился как умел, чтоб время двигалось скорее.

Все же я провалился в сон, и очнулся в полной тьме от какого-то стука и рычания. Марк уже включал ночник, но, похоже он и не спал, просто кемарил рядом в постели. Волчок с безумной силой бился всем телом о прутья клетки, пытаясь то ли вырваться, то ли перевернуть ее, и клетка ощутимо тряслась и грохотала об пол.

— Черт, он так разобьется о прутья!

Марк вскочил, откопал из вороха вещей кожаный ремень, обернул его под нижней челюстью волчка, перекинул через поперечный верхний прут, и когда Эска замер на мгновение, взглянув вверх на него, продел конец в пряжку и затянул. Верх его головы и затылок оказался зафиксированы между прутьев, теперь он мог только поводить глазами из стороны в сторону.

— Ты же задушишь его!

— Ну ты что! Ремень просто прижимает голову к прутам и проходит под нижней челюстью и за ушами, и, по крайней мере, он не покалечится. Синяки, конечно, будут. Но хоть бесноваться не сможет.

Но даже находясь в таком положении, зверь внутри Эски продолжал рваться на свободу, заставляя худое тело бороться с железом. Он уперся ногами и руками в прутья и опять начал раскачивать клетку. Марк ухватил ноги, и, просунув их между прутьями наружу, крепко сцепил между собой другим ремнем. Скованные за спиной руки он тоже прицепил к прутьям. Больше опоры у пленника не было, и он, неспособный что-либо сделать, бессильно обмяк, утробно рыча и глядя на нас зло и загнанно. Через несколько мгновений взгляд у него опять стал пустой и дикий.

Марк принес пледы и одеяло, подоткнул Эске их со всех сторон, чтоб было помягче и теплее, погладил его по голове, но волчок задергался в своих оковах, Марка он не жаловал. Я смотрел на моего человека-волка и сам хотел выть от бессилия и жалости: тощее тело сковано цепями, примотано к прутьям, ремень не дает повернуть голову, даже звуки он не может издавать — беспомощное тело с озверевшим духом внутри.

Я не выдержал и тихонько сполз с кровати, подобрался к клетке, поцеловал русую макушку, погладил сквозь прутья шею, острые плечи. Эску трясло, он дышал тяжело, со всхлипами. Но я понимал, стоит его выпустить, он опять набросится на меня. Я гладил его долго, вдыхая запах потного тела, и все равно родной и приятный, шептал ему, как все будет хорошо, как он мне нужен любым: и волком, и человеком, надо лишь немного потерпеть, и все наладится. Постепенно дрожь прошла, дыхание выровнялось.

— Джейми, он задремал, а ты иди, ложись, тебе не стоит сидеть. Давай-ка, отнесу тебя в кровать.

Марк поднял меня, уложил, прижал к себе, согревая. Ощущение его поддержки немного притупило ковырявшую сердце иглу, и постепенно я погрузился в мутный сон, где чужие люди прятали от меня моего Эску, я находил его связанным, скованным, запертым, и только тянулся, чтоб освободить, как он пропадал, и я в ужасе вновь пускался на поиски.

Время до утра прошло спокойно, — обездвиженный волчок не производил шума, но когда я проснулся, увидел, как тяжко далась ему эта ночь. Он дремал или пребывал в забытьи, повиснув в ременной петле. Глаза у него запали, нос заострился, а лицо было очень бледным, даже серым. Услышав шорох, он открыл мутные глаза и попытался дернуться, но ремни держали крепко. Он тихо замычал. Марк, усталый, с темными полукружьями под глазами, тут же подошел к клетке, но Эска задергался, замычал громче. Марк протянул к нему руку, хотел дотронуться, волчок отшатнулся насколько позволяли путы.

— Эска, хороший мой, ну ты что? Я же только погладить хотел!

Эска задергался еще сильнее, и Марк отошел от клетки, не желая нервировать его.

— Марк, ничего не изменилось! И вот он без движения уже сколько часов! Ну куда это годится! Мы его так покалечим. Пусть уж лучше спеленутый на кровати лежит!

— Все варианты плохи, сам знаешь.

— Давай попробуем привести его в чувство, надо напоить, пеленку сменить. Может, покормить?

Охая, я сполз с кровати, боль не стала меньше, просто качественно изменилась, и с трудом придвинулся к клетке, позвал Эску. Он открыл глаза, свои, человечьи и потянулся ко мне. Я погладил его по спутанным волосам.

— Ты ведь сейчас в разуме? Марк тебя отвяжет, напоит, да?

Эска только прикрыл глаза в ответ. Марк уже был рядом, отцепляя ремни и вытягивая его потихоньку из клетки. Уложил на кровать, развязал рот. Я пристроился сбоку, разминая плечи и руку.

— Ты как?

Эска неопределенно дернул плечами.

— Пить хочу, — просипел он. — И Джейми. До жути хочу. Поэтому дай воды и опять запри меня. Только, если можно, не привязывай к прутьям, я весь задеревенел.

— Так если тебя не привязывать, твое животное клетку раскачивает, грохот жуткий!

— Тогда привязывай, — прозвучало это почти равнодушно.

— Ты есть хочешь?

Эска подумал, сказал, что хочет, но не будет, чтоб побыстрее обессилить.

— В туалет надо?

— Да не, но пеленку смени, она полная, давит и противно.

Марк принес сладкого чая, Эска выпил и попросил еще. После Марк сменил разбухшую от мочи пеленку на сухую, перед этим тщательно обтерев кожу влажными салфетками. Аккуратно подоткнул ее, натянул трусы и штаны. Обтер лицо, расчесал волосы, сцепил их резинкой. Эска не реагировал на действия Марка, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. Марк расковал ему руки, тщательно растер запястья, еще раз поплотнее обмотал полосками мягкой материи и заново сковал спереди. Отнес в клетку и притянул руки к одному из прутов. Подоткнул Эске под спину и плечо все наши подушки, укутал одеялом. Он так и замер в неловкой позе с привязанными к прутьям руками, с подогнутыми ногами. Прикрыл глаза и вроде как задремал или отключился.

— Марк, это... нельзя его так оставлять!

— Да согласен я, но что ты предлагаешь делать-то? Ты вот сколько выдержишь, если он на тебя набросится? А если обернется, и у него набухнет узел, то он будет в тебе не один час кончать, и тогда его никакая сила не заставит его от тебя оторваться.

— Не знаю, может снотворное какое? Или обездвижить, но препаратом? Бывает такое?

— Нам это никто не продаст, — подвел Марк безрадостный итог, взял стакан, использованную пеленку и понес это все на кухню.

Я опять выбрался из кровати, подсел к клетке, взял Эскины руки в свои, погладил. Он открыл глаза и снова заплакал, роняя тяжелые капли на подстилку. И я вдруг отчетливо понял, если сейчас оставлю его вот так, то эта картина будет всегда стоять перед моим мысленным взором. И воспоминания об этом будут терзать меня, и в конце концов убьют вернее любого насилия, и не будет потом у нас ничего, никакой Пары, ничего не будет вообще. Я отвязал его руки, расковал их, отпер замок, открыл дверцу и сказал, чтоб выбирался наружу. Эска замотал головой и вжался в дальний угол.

— Эска, выходи. Все, говорю, вылезай. Не могу я тебя видеть в клетке, связанным, это худшее в моей жизни! Я готов на все, только бы ты больше не страдал. Ну же, прошу, выходи, и как-нибудь все обойдется. Или я буду терпеть, или уеду на время, но только не клетка, только не это!

Но он качал головой и не двигался.

— Эска, мне больно сидеть на полу, я в постель и жду тебя рядом, слышишь?

Я переполз на диван, лег, прислушиваясь. Прошло довольно много времени, а он все не шевелился. Уже задремывая, почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас под тяжестью тела. Он осторожно прилег рядом поверх одеяла, обнял меня, привычно уткнулся в волосы носом. Я погладил моего несчастного волчка, он вздохнул и прижался крепче.

— Мой, всегда мой, какой угодно мой, — гладил я его, повторяя. Мы так лежали очень долго, наконец он задышал ровнее и заснул. Я, успокоенный его присутствием рядом, тоже. Проснувшись, обнаружил его опять в клетке, но не связанного, просто под замком.

— Зачем ты туда опять забрался, все же хорошо было!

— Я сам Марка попросил. Мне показалось, все заново началось, — сообщил он расстроенно.

— Ну так ведь не началось же!

— Началось. Не так сильно, я даже успел Марка позвать. Так он все равно сидит на кухне, караулит каждый звук. Мне правда сейчас легче, я хотя бы понимаю, что происходит. Наверное, пара дней, и все утихнет.

— А сейчас? Сейчас ты как? Давай, я тебя выпущу?

— Выпусти. А вон Марк идет, лежи.

Марк, все это время хоронившийся на кухне, пришел и открыл клетку, помог нашему волчку выбраться из нее и сразу же ушел. Эска моментально забрался ко мне под одеяло. Меня жутко вымотали эти два дня, задницу жгло изнутри адским пламенем, низ спины простреливали раскаленные колья, меня изрядно знобило, плечо ныло, про укусы и синяки я молчу. Поэтому я покрепче обнял его, и довольно скоро мы опять заснули. Проснулся все так же рядом с моим бедным волчком. Обвив меня рукой поперек живота, он крепко спал, и лицо его уже не было настолько бледным и безжизненным, на щеках появился легкий румянец.

Последующие дни он не отходил от меня, мы так и лежали в обнимку. Марк же взял на себя готовку и все заботы по дому. И спать ему пришлось на кухне, на полу: если ухаживать за мной ему еще удавалось, то на попытку погладить или чмокнуть в щеку Эскино животное скалилось, рычало и бросалось на него. На четвертый день он почти контролировал себя, но не раз еще забирался в клетку, прося запереть его на всякий случай.


	4. Мы выбираем, нас выбирают

Я, конечно, в курсе максимы, как особо ценное человек должен заслуживать потом и кровью, изо дня в день, но почему больше всего страданий и мучений перепало Эске, не понимаю. Ведь с самой первой встречи он, выбрав меня, знал, это не взаимно, и сносил все молча, не жалуясь, ни разу не намекнув, как ему больно видеть мое увлечение Марком. Я-то, будучи по уши влюбленным эгоистом, не особенно сдерживался, стараясь прикасаться к нему всякий раз и целуя вовсе даже не украдкой. Потом это чудовищное принятие Пары зверем! Как же лихо пришлось моему волчку! Мне хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь значительное, такое, чтоб он почувствовал, как я его ценю, как переживаю за него, но ни до чего стоящего так и не додумался. А еще пугало и удивляло, как мне все досталось легко: привязанность и обожание Эски, искреннее внимание и желание нежить и лелеять Марка. И за что мне так много и так щедро дадено, я старался не думать, боясь сглазить.

*****

Наконец Марк посчитал, что внутренний волк успокоился и перестал управлять Эскиной жизнью, и он зря перестраховывается. Зато теперь самое время начать разбираться с последствиями. Прежде всего на трезвую голову он должен увидеть дело конечностей своих, поэтому заставил меня показать ему… ну, в общем, все показать. Я не то чтоб стеснялся, мне казалось дикостью демонстрировать эту неприличную анатомию кому-то, но Марк на мои рефлексии лишь заметил, что в Паре, в отличие от человеческого союза, не бывает тайн и запретных тем, и уж увидеть ущерб, нанесенный партнеру, Эска обязан. И не для устыжения, а чтоб он понимал, как действовать дальше и не навредить мне еще сильнее. Потом подумал и добавил, это и среди людей обычное дело, вообще-то.

Эска и так чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя его вины, как человека, на мой взгляд было мало, а, может, и не было вовсе, но сейчас он выглядел абсолютно подавленным. Марк сказал ему оборачиваться и лечить меня.

Когда я понял, о чем он, то пришел в ужас. Но Марк жестко заявил, раз я влез во всю эту историю с оборотнями, то должен жить по их правилам и законам. Как же я психанул тогда, кричал, что я, как человек, хочу соблюдать только свои правила! Выслушав мои истеричные заявления, Марк сообщил, что человеком я буду жить с людьми, а не с оборотнями. Меня мгновенно охладила такая категоричность, ведь обычно он находил компромиссы, вообще всегда справедлив и рассудителен, а тут вот так резко почти пошел вон! Я сбавил тон, понимая, не будет Марк бросаться словами, за ними стоит что-то важное, в конце концов, мы же Пара! Я попросил объяснить, почему все эти звериные штуки необходимы и мне? И, может, просто надо менять общество оборотней на более современный лад?

Марк все так же спокойно сообщил, что или я вот прямо сию секунду снимаю трусы, ложусь на бок и подтягиваю верхнюю ногу к груди, Эска оборачивается и ложится вылизывать мне рану, то есть задницу, а он, Марк, рассказывает почему это так важно, или я могу идти на все четыре стороны и менять что угодно и где угодно, но без них, без Марка и Эски. И я испугался потерять все-все-все вот прямо в это мгновение. Я точно знал, добровольно от жизни с ними я не откажусь никогда, потому что это будет что угодно, но не жизнь, и сделал, как было приказано. О да, это был приказ. Сразу вспомнилось, Эска как-то рассказывал мне, что у Марка дома, в клане летучих мышей, было прозвище Центурион. А я-то подумал еще, что его дали мягкому и улыбчивому юноше как противоположное характеру. Ага, как же.

Он аккуратно растянул мои ягодицы в стороны и заставил Эску смотреть на опухшие кишки. Эска, еще человек, лишь горестно застонал. Марк подтолкнул меня на середину кровати, я услышал позади себя шуршание одежды, матрас прогнулся, и по ногам мазнуло чем-то меховым. Волчок покрутился, устраиваясь удобнее, и я ощутил первое, не слишком-то и приятное прикосновение горячего шершавого языка к чувствительной слизистой. Марк забрался с другой стороны кровати, лег ко мне лицом, подпер голову рукой и начал рассказывать.

— Первое и главное, Джейми, оборотни — не люди. Во многом похожи, внешне так и не отличишь, но кое-что нас сильно разнит. Это принципы бытия. Оборотень все время тесно связан со своим зверем и гораздо больше живет инстинктами и чувствами. Наша жизнь проще и разумнее, но не потому, что мы от природы такие хорошие, но иначе это калечит внутреннего зверя, а быть с ним в разладе тяжело, это влечет и ментальные проблемы, и телесные вплоть до смертельных заболеваний. У людей похожее тоже есть, правда, они на это реже обращают внимание или не понимают связи, но повторяю, общего у нас много. У каждого же оборотня есть вот такой верный страж, делающий создание здоровее и лучше.

Мы меньше врем, меньше любим богатство и власть ради власти, убийство для развлечения или из мести тоже как правило не свойственны нам. И при этом, увы, главенствует право сильного, куда уж без этого. Много разных дурных привычек мы переняли от людей, это и курение, и винопитие, и угнетение одного существа другим, да много чего — века соседства не прошли бесследно.

Это было интересно, но Марк говорил по-книжному правильно, размеренно, и вскоре под звуки его мягкого баритона и под теплые влажные касания Эскиного языка я начал задремывать. Однако вдруг уловил, как он, описывая свой мир, подобно Эске сослался на жизнь рядом с людьми и говорил об изменении и систематизации законов, об их адаптации под нужды всех кланов, об изменении системы судов. И я подумал, что, может таким путем и можно его освободить, путем изменения законов? Только я вот в этом не смыслю ничего! Ну почему, почему я не решил стать юристом! Дальше я слушал уже очень внимательно.

— Собственно, некая глобализация начинается и у нас. Общество оборотней, глядя на людей, перестает быть разрозненным, особенно молодые — живя вдалеке от семей, они реже вспоминают о том, кто они, и о привитых с детства предубеждениях, касающихся различий в виде и принадлежности к разным слоям общества. А общаться сейчас просто, я знаю, придумано столько всяких технических устройств!

Раньше для выживания оборотню клан был необходим: это означало кров, защиту, еду и возможность вырастить детей, — среди людей это было невозможно, оборотней безжалостно истребляли. Сейчас есть большие города и отдельные дома, любой оборотень может не привлекая к себе внимания заработать на хлеб, а если приложит больше стараний, то устроится не просто хорошо, но и с большим комфортом, я имею в виду удаленную занятость и жизнь на природе, что, конечно, нравится внутреннему зверю.

В независимости от того, какое место ты занимал в иерархии своей семьи, стаи, прайда, ты можешь построить вполне успешную карьеру и вообще ни от кого больше не зависеть. И получается, теперь делить нечего, а клановые замки и прочие символы средневековья постепенно теряют смысл, становясь приятным атрибутом. Но не у всех, конечно. Ты ведь знаешь, я вампир, да?

— Эска сказал, ты летучая мышь-вампир. Это не одно и то же?

— Наш заботливый волчок немного смягчил смысл. Думаю, не хотел тебя пугать. Но я и в том, и в том виде пью кровь людей и оборотней. Нечасто, но бывает. — Марк смотрел на меня в упор. Наверное, думал, это обстоятельство меня и вправду может напугать. Я только плечами пожал, тогда он продолжил:

— Когда Эска вытащил меня из подвалов, он не раз кормил меня своей кровью, за что я ему безумно благодарен, это вывело меня из того сна подобного состояния, куда я погрузился по милости охранников. Я это говорю к тому, что есть такие привычки и особенности, которые сложно или невозможно подвести к общему знаменателю, поэтому у нас, летучих мышей, всегда будут замки, подвалы, жесткая иерархия и строжайшая дисциплина, и ответственность за действия друг друга. Иначе начнется хаос и от нас ничего не останется, нас поубивают. Как одуревших вампиров и поубивают, мыши-то сами по себе не слишком пугают людей.

Именно возможность моего зверя проявлять себя, даже если я не перекидываюсь, позволила не свихнуться. Ошейник раба не дает обернуться, а уж во вторую очередь отслеживает, где я нахожусь. — Марк брезгливо подергал массивную железяку. — А не давать зверю волю заканчивается безумием и гибелью оборотня.

— Марк, ну как же ты добровольно на это пошел! Никто же тебя не заставлял, если я правильно знаю историю!

Я уже и не замечал этот ошейник, да и ни разу мне приходило в голову подумать о нем, как о рабе, хотя Эска не забыл попросить отца оформить документы так, что он значился и моей собственностью тоже, но сейчас понял, Марк-то помнит про него всегда. А мы с волчком ничего не можем изменить.

— Ничего, в моем случае это не так страшно. Некрасиво, неудобно, унизительно, но не страшно. — он вздохнул. — И это было целиком мое решение. Все, не будем больше об этом. Рассказываю дальше, про главное.

В последнее время я слышал слишком много нового, и, чаще всего не успевая осмыслить или уточнить интересную информацию, все оставлял на потом, и, конечно, в итоге забывал узнать подробности. Но одна мысль сейчас поразила меня, и я хотел кое-что знать, поэтому прервал Марка.

— Погоди, один только вопрос. А я могу дать тебе свою кровь, ты бы хотел?

В глазах Марка промелькнул отчетливый алый отсвет, и он, тяжело сглотнув, прошептал:

— О да, я мог только мечтать об этом!

Но не успел я пододвинуться к нему, как Эска-волк, уже некоторое время переставший меня вылизывать и просто приятно гревший спину меховым боком, встал на лапы, и переступив через меня, ощерился на Марка клыкастой пастью.

Я обхватил его за шею и повернул мордой к себе, вид у волчка был злобный.

— Эска, не ревнуй, ты что! Я только хочу сделать Марку приятное!

Эска тут же перекинулся и сообщил, что ревность вообще ни при чем, а кровь нужна вампиру в минуты сильного истощения, когда он на грани жизни и смерти, и потакать его прихотям не стоит. Приведенные аргументы меня не убедили, и я все равно посчитал это ревностью. Ну не убудет от меня, если я отдам немного крови.

— А сколько тебе крови нужно, Марк?

— Два-три глотка, грамм сто, наверное, — сказал он, подумав.

— Эска, так это же немного! Да я хоть каждый месяц, а то и каждую неделю могу угощать Марка, если он хочет, и мне это не повредит!

— Не угощать, а развращать, — мрачно уточнил Эска. — А ты жди, он откажется, как же.

— Знаешь, вот ты пометил Джейми и даже не извинился. Нет, мы все знаем, ты был тогда не в разуме, но потом почему промолчал, а? А вот что мне делать, ты почему-то знаешь, это как, а?

Я видел, Марк очень зол и с трудом сдерживается, чтоб не дать Эске отпор в полной мере, и видел это первый раз за почти месяц нашей жизни вместе. И не сомневался, если наш мягкий внимательный Марк решит кого-нибудь поставить на место, то мало никому не покажется. Но меньше всего мне хотелось раздоров на пустом месте, поэтому я примирительно сообщил, что и метка мне не мешает, она осталась розовым кольцом отпечатка почти человеческих челюстей у меня на плече, и крови мне не жаль, и вообще, это мое дело, хочу и позволяю. Они оба посмотрели на меня одинаково мрачными и тяжелыми взглядами. И смотрели, и продолжали смотреть. Наконец я совсем смутился и спросил:

— Я что-то сделал неправильно? Такое нельзя говорить? Объясните, в чем дело?

Марк вздохнул и пояснил:

— А чего можно ожидать, когда два альфа-самца находят третьего и пытаются его делить?

— Не совсем альфу, вернее, вовсе не альфу, да?

— Ну как-то так, да, — опять вздохнул Марк. Слышать такое было неприятно, чего уж. Конечно, я не считал, что во мне есть альфовость, то есть ничего вообще по этому поводу не думал, но получается, у Эски, такого же мелкого, все в наличии, а я так, не самец. Но потом подумал, какая фиг разница, кто я там по их определению, я не чувствую себя ущемленным, все меня в отношениях устраивает. И пусть они там хоть дерутся, а Марка я покормлю. Поэтому перебрался к нему поближе и спросил, как ему будет удобнее пить: из руки, из шеи или из бедренной артерии? Марк только глаза прикрыл и застонал:

— Что угодно, как хочешь.

По правде говоря, ни разу не видел, чтоб его хоть что-то выбивало из колеи настолько сильно. Это льстило.

Я решил, что запястье подойдет больше всего, так я буду видеть его лицо Марка. Я умостился у него на плече, он дрожащими пальцами взял меня за руку, погладил ладонь, спустился ниже, поцеловал чувствительную кожу. Лизнул горячим языком.

— Не передумал?

— Нет.

— Если будет больно, страшно, ты скажи, и я остановлюсь.

За спиной у меня Эска громко фыркнул.

— Остановлюсь! — с нажимом повторил Марк.

— Да нормально все, я не боюсь.

Марк широко лизнул еще раз и принялся коротко и часто вылизывать запястье, было влажно и щекотно, и очень приятно. Он остановился на мгновенье, и я увидел, как удлинились и укрупнились у основания его глазные зубы, приподнимая верхнюю губу. Он взглянул на меня вопросительно, я согласно кивнул, и Марк погрузил сахарно-белые клыки в руку.

Поначалу было больно, но по мере того, как он пил, место укуса немело, а я смотрел и не мог налюбоваться на моего вампира. Он и так на мой вкус был красив до безобразия, сейчас я видел румянец на смуглых щеках, глаза под длинными ресницами покрылись томной поволокой, губы влажно алели. Не удержавшись, провел по коротко стриженным волосам, и это показалось самым приятным ощущением на свете, хотелось гладить и гладить его бесконечно. Всего его. Я провел указательным пальцем по гладким черным бровям, по атласной гладкости щек, дотронулся до пухлой нижней губы, прикоснулся к белоснежно-ровным крепким зубам. Марк застонал, и, сделав последний глоток, начал зализывать две небольшие ранки.

— Это была вампирская магия, да?

— Ты о чем? — удивился он.

— Ну, когда я тебя увидел в первый раз, сразу понял, ты самый красивый из всех людей, кого я когда-либо встречал, а сейчас, пока ты кормился, ты стал само совершенство, глаз не могу оторвать!

Марк смутился и пояснил, что вампирская магия если и бывает, то только чтоб соблазнить жертву и побудить отдать кровь, а чтоб вампир менялся во время кормления, так не бывает. Просто незачем.

— Хотя, похоже бывает, но, скорее так действует магия Пары, а точнее, принятия Пары. Мы вместе живем уже месяц, но только спим в обнимку, да изредка целуемся украдкой. Сегодня ты позволил мне попробовать свою кровь, нечто сокровенное, бесценный дар для меня, в ответ получил слюну партнера, вроде как закрепил союз, вот и увидел меня самым-самым.

— А почему я Эску не вижу самым-самым? То есть нет, он для меня совершенно исключительный во всем, но он не изменился внешне?

— Да кто его знает? — Пожал Марк плечами.— Магия пары меняет степень притяжения, делая ее неразрывной, и тут для партнера может измениться что-то в восприятии другого, но незначительно, и по сути это ничего не меняет. Ну выгляжу я для тебя красивее, что с того?

Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, вынужден был признать правоту его предположения: мое отношение к нему не претерпело заметных изменений, просто я стал видеть его абсолютно совершенным.

Тут я вспомнил про Эску за спиной и не без трепета повернулся к нему. Обиженным он не выглядел, но наблюдал за нами с удивлением и интересом.

— Намиловались? А я и не думал, что так приятно смотреть за вами, — он усмехнулся и погладил меня по плечу. — Думал, изревнуюсь, но нет, я полюбовался на Марка, нашего совершенного Марка, и я рад вашей близости. И хочу, чтоб ты узнал, какой он нежный и умелый любовник. А потом, когда ты почувствуешь, как это может быть упоительно, возможно, позволишь и мне к тебе прикоснуться еще раз, и я тогда все сделаю правильно. — И он потянулся ко мне с поцелуем.

Я сделал себе заметку для мирной жизни всегда помнить о том, что избранников у меня двое, и оба они обладают весьма властным характером, и, пожалуй, собственники. И пусть мы неплохо друг друга понимаем, важно дарить внимание обоим в равной степени.

Но Марк все еще был настроен на разговор и спросил, продолжать ли рассказ или отложим на потом, когда Эска нацелуется. Помня его обещание поведать о самом важном, я устроился поудобнее между моими оборотнями, волчок притащил пледы, укрыл нас и обернувшись, вытянулся у меня под боком, уложив тяжелую голову на живот, а я приготовился узнать что-то еще этакое. Ну в итоге-то Марк мои ожидания не обманул.

— Ты уже сто раз от каждого из нас слышал про Пару, да и на себе в полной мере ощутил, как может происходить принятие. Когда говорят о Паре, вспоминают волков — их легендарную верность своему избраннику. И уж так получилось, в наследство от очень древних времен оборотням досталась эта особенность со всеми плюсами и минусами, и работает она правильно при нескольких условиях.

Далее он в своей многословной манере объяснил, сколь ценно для оборотня обретение Пары — бесперебойного источника счастья. В комплекте шли любящий партнер, дружная семья со здоровыми детьми, пробуждение до того дремавших сил и талантов, лучшее осознание и более полное принятие себя, что тоже делало жизнь разнообразнее и глубже. Одним словом, обретение Пары многое меняло. Для создания подобной ячейки общества не имели значение ни вид, ни раса, ни пол, просто возникало притяжение и, так сказать, случался «дзынь». И это притяжение было сильнее прочих уз и привязанностей, а поначалу оборотню так и вообще рвало крышу от потребности быть рядом с объектом грез.

Ну да, а я еще думал, чего Эска сразу не потребовал телефон прямо в машине, чтоб позвонить отцу и успокоить его после такого долгого отсутствия? А ему-то тогда ни до чего было. Впрочем, когда я увидел Марка, то и весь мой мир был сосредоточен только в нем. Марк заметил, что я задумался и многозначительно посмотрел на меня. Я поспешил оправдаться:

— Не-не, я слушаю! Заодно слегка размышляю над сказанным.

Он продолжил:

— Так вот, ни раса, ни пол, ни вид значения не имеют, но точки соприкосновения есть всегда, и не обязательно это очевидно с первого знакомства. Иногда доходит до абсурда, и соединяется вроде бы несоединимое, но обычно это уже головная боль родни, не партнеров. — Интересно, пришло мне вдруг в голову, а если один партнер из клана Львов, а Парой ему какая-нибудь трепетная газелька? И как они тогда? Но я не стал спрашивать об этом, успеется.

— Самой близкой аналогией Паре можно было бы назвать любовь, но если разобраться получше, то поймешь, любовь придумана людьми. Это чувство изменчиво, часто не взаимно, хотя и в Паре тоже не всегда происходит принятие. А главное, в нем много лжи, себялюбия, комплексов и страхов. И мы видим, как этот адский коктейль начинает управлять жизнью и утягиват на дно вполне хороших людей. Правда знаю, некоторых делает лучше и тоже раскрывает невероятные умения и таланты.

Самое важное: чтобы Пара стала не проклятием, а светлым движущим началом, нужна предельная и абсолютная честность действий, намерений, слов. В Паре нет запретов, табу, ограничений — это основа доверия, основа жизни Пары. Чем больше доверия, тем сильнее взаимопроникновение друг в друга. Только не думай, что партнеры начинают думать или действовать одинаково, нет, наоборот, доверие убирает страх сделать что-то не так, боязнь показаться некрасивым, жалким, ущербным, глупым, беспомощным, неправильным. Раз Пара свела вас вместе, значит, лучшего партнера не существует в целом свете. Лучшего — то есть самого понимающего, самого верного, заботливого и что еще каждый может пожелать для себя. Ну и представь, тобой любуются и дорожат, переживают за тебя и жизнь готовы отдать, и это всегда и без всяких «но» и «если». И тогда ты можешь быть самим собой без всяких страхов и ограничений — тебя приняли таким, какой ты есть. И чем больше доверия, тем крепче узы.

Тут до меня дошло кое-что, и я прервал вдохновенное повествование Марка.

— Та-а-ак, подожди. А вот ты Эску связывал, в клетку сажал, но знал ведь, у меня сердце кровью обливается при виде его мучений, унижения! И это ты делал специально, хотел, чтоб я его принял так уж принял до самого конца?!

Марк помедлил с ответом, потом признался:

— Разумеется, я мог тогда позвонить Эдерну, пришел бы семейный врач, вколол расслабляющий мышцы препарат. Ты бы лежал рядом с ним, гладил, целовал безвольного Эску, волк внутри него, чувствуя тебя рядом, твою заботу через несколько дней успокоился. Ты ухаживал бы за неподвижным телом, поил, обмывал его. Возможно, это тоже вариант. Но ведь от Эски ничего в эти дни не зависело бы, он был бы просто телом, внутри которого его сущность решала свои звериные проблемы. А так ты видел его и в полуформе, и с описанной пеленкой между ног, и беспомощного, и буйного, и страдающего, но скажи, чем это закончилось? Ну, подумай?

— Мне стало все равно, что будет со мной, лишь бы не видеть его в таком состоянии.

— Ты знал, как плохо может все обернуться для тебя, если ты его выпустишь из клетки, но мысль о его мучениях сделала тебя по-настоящему несчастным, заставила страдать. Не забудь, перед этим Эска изнасиловал тебя, пусть в тот момент ты был под действием только возникшей связи и не сопротивлялся, скорее наоборот, желал его. Но боль была абсолютно реальная! Тебе не был важен его вид, а в полуформе мы все не красавцы, но и это не отвратило тебя от него. Даже больше. Вот сейчас Эска вылизывал тебя, а потом обернулся и полез целоваться. Было противно? Нет, ты принял его всего, с его зверем и его странностями, со всей физиологией, к которой у тебя, как у современного человека, довольно брезгливое отношение. Да вот, думаю, тебе вампиры, как и многим людям, не слишком нравятся, но сейчас ты сам предложил меня покормить. Тебе была приятна мысль отдать мне немного себя и подарить таким образом удовольствие. Твое удовольствие в моем удовольствии, и наоборот.

— Все, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее?

— В Паре ничего не может убить, кроме лжи. Это самый страшный враг. Я про ложь во всех ее проявлениях. И это очень большая часть жизни людей. — Он помолчал и добавил. — Очень важная часть, я даже не удивлюсь, если ты однажды уйдешь от нас. Устанешь бороться со своей натурой и уйдешь. Но даже если такое случится, я знаю, ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах, ты принял свою Пару, это уже немало.

Да уж, не ожидал я от Марка такого финта! Мне он казался несколько излишне прямолинейным, и я не мог предположить, что он проведет такую операцию по укреплению моей привязанности к Эске! Конечно, я знал, он очень переживал за волчка, видя, как тот страдает от невзаимности, и действовал из лучших побуждений, но все равно как-то это все слишком круто. Оглядываясь назад, я вдруг подумал, что Эску-то я тоже принял сразу, наверное, еще на общинной площади, когда открыл клетку с диким зверем и позвал его с собой, но необычность ситуации и страх довериться кому-то помешал мне это тогда осознать. А потом появление Марка, такого удивительного, заставило меня думать, что только такое сшибающее с ног чувство может вызывать Пара. Эску же я видел частью себя, надежной, бесконечно родной частью. Той, в которой живет то, что я в себе хотел бы видеть.

— Марк, ну вот что тебя вечно на менторский лад тянет-то? — вознегодовал Эска. — Вон, смотри, ты Джейми расстроил! Нет, ну только-только на душе посветлело, так ты опять начинаешь!

— Эска, я хочу, чтоб Джейми до конца понимал, как изменилась его жизнь. Но при этом знал, он всегда сможет вернуться к прежнему, если поймет, что здесь он не на своем месте. По-моему, во все надо ввязываться только с широко открытыми глазами.

— Нет-нет, я не расстроен! Просто столько всего нового. Марк, уверен, я уже ввязался во все по самое небалуйся. Только одного не понимаю: Пара есть у оборотней, а я-то не оборотень. Но мне ведь тогда хватило одного взгляда на тебя, чтоб понять, это навсегда, да и Эска сразу показался почти родным. Да чего уж, я бы никогда не высунулся против толпы, а тогда вдруг решил выручить дикого зверя, готов был притащить его домой. Почему?

— Точно не скажу. Может, до какого-то момента люди и оборотни были более схожи, чем сейчас, и внутренний зверь есть и у вас, но совсем незаметный. Поэтому на выбор партнера человеком среди людей он не может повлиять, но в момент встречи со своим более активным собратом как бы просыпается, и человек чувствует его влияние. Однако, такие союзы были всегда, это известный факт, и никого они не удивляют. Разве что от них всегда ждут чего-нибудь необычного.

Эска только головой покачал на заумные рассуждения и полез обниматься, Марк отправился готовить мне очередной протертый суп, как и обещал. Помимо того, что он был красив как античный бог, зануден, как препод на лекциях по основам безопасности, он вкусно готовил. Само совершенство!

*****

Еще дня три прошли примерно так же: я все еще чувствовал себя не слишком здоровым и почти все время проводил в кровати. И бессовестно наслаждался бездельем, вниманием и ласками Марка и Эски. Мне казались заслуженными несколько дней неги и радости после месяца жуткой нервотрепки и отчаяния. Ну правда, так приятно, не боясь расстроить третьего, касаться друг друга, целоваться когда хочешь. Волчок все время искал повод пообниматься и потискаться, и хотя дальше этого мы не заходили, все равно это было волнующе и… многообещающе. Я привыкал быть третьим-не-лишним.

Эска часто оборачивался и разваливался между нами, Марк тогда чесал ему белое пузо, мне нравилось трогать шершавые подушечки на лапах, длинные когти, гладить короткую густую шерсть между ушами, чмокать в мокрый нос. Волчок после этого вскакивал, мотал лохматой башкой и чихал несколько раз подряд.

В один из таких разов я не дал ему сбежать, а, ухватив за хвост, притянул обратно на кровать. Эска, помедлив, обернулся.

— Чего тебе еще? — Он был раздражен, но не настолько, чтоб я не рискнул его спросить:

— Ну-у, не злись, но тебе ведь нравится, когда Марк гладит тебе живот, когда я тебя целую в нос? Или у волка это все иначе ощущается?

Эска долго смотрел на меня, потом, подняв брови, только покачал головой.

— Вот я знаю, что ты человек, но все равно иногда поражаюсь тебе! Конечно, я очень рад, что ты меня целуешь, но сам подумай, насколько губы и пасть волка приспособлены для этого? — Я не понял вопрос и только пожал плечами. — Волки не целуются, вот насколько чувствительны их пасти в этом случае, а? Как жест я могу это оценить, но большего бы эффекта ты бы достиг…, — он выдержал драматическую паузу, потом добавил: — Если бы на пару с Марком не водил пальцами по моему животу, а взял бы в руку мой член и ласково погладил его или подрочил мне. Или огладил яйца. Очень классные, покрытые таким коротким светлым мехом яйца. Это оценила бы и моя звериная сущность, обещаю!

Черт, от меня можно было не только прикуривать, но этого дурацкого жара хватило бы на плавку для небольшого заводика. Как всегда примирил и спас нас Марк.

— Эска, угомонись ты ради всех богов! Ну откуда Джейми все это знать! Ты ведь не сказал, что твой зверь чует его возбуждение? И на что ты готов в этот момент? Не сказал, я же знаю! — Волчок промолчал, а у меня возникли вопросы. Что значит: «чувствует мое возбуждение»?!

А все оказалось просто: запах моего страха, радости, возбуждения Эска чувствовал на раз, а в результате моей девственной недогадливости ему оставалось только ждать и желать большего. Но ведь он тоже ничего не говорил! Ждал, когда я догадаюсь! Марк посоветовал нам не маяться дурью, но наслаждаться текущим моментом. И клянусь, я, не колеблясь ни мгновения, последовал его совету.

Было так здорово засыпать, ощущая, как Марк приваливается ко мне горячим тяжелым телом и под утро всегда обнимает уже нас обоих. Мне нравилось смотреть, как они украдкой наблюдают друг за другом, когда уверены, что я их не вижу, и улыбаются. Марк мягко, нежно, Эска влюбленно, всегда немного с тоской.

Было много разговоров о всяких мелочах и совсем ни о чем; они по вечерам смотрели фильмы и сериалы, читали, а я пытался заниматься. Эска, как оказалось, большой любитель поесть, предыдущий месяц потерял аппетит по причине волчьей тоски от необретения Пары, теперь же беспрестанно готовил невообразимые вкусности и бесконечно ел. Я полюбопытствовал, где он так намонстрячился? Оказалось, из желания хоть чем-то побаловать Марка, он бегал за наукой в замковую кухню. Спустя год освоил. Мне же оставалось только смотреть на это и глотать голодную слюну. Одним словом, жизнь перестала напоминать взбесившуюся лошадь, и я искренне радовался мирному ее течению и однообразию.

Как-то вечером я вспомнил о любви Марка к шахматам, и раз мы с Эской ничего в этом не смыслим, то предложил ему сыграть партию с компьютером. Он активно отбрыкивался, его этот древний, воющий блоком питания агрегат пугал, ноут же у меня был занят под учебу. Да и все эти окошки программ, выскакивающие системные напоминалки тоже здорово нервировали Марка.

Но я все равно настоял на своем. Усадил его рядом с собой и открыл окно с игрой он-лайн. Поначалу Марк, неуклюже возя мышкой по коврику без особого интереса передвигал фигуры исключительно из желания сделать мне приятно, но понемногу втянулся, найдя соперника по силам, и мы потом с трудом уговорили его лечь спать.

Но шахматы оказались только одним из увлечений. Я объяснил, что такое интернет, как выходить в сеть, как искать нужное. А еще сказал, раз ему так все это нравится, то мы можем купить какой угодно крутой комп, деньги на это нам щедро выделил отец Эски. Но спохватился, вдруг мысль получить что-либо от него Марку неприятна, я тогда еще не очень понимал их взаимоотношения, и добавил, что мы можем заменить некоторые части, тогда агрегат будет работать быстрее и тише. Это его удивило, он считал комп единой коробочкой-механизмом, вроде пылесоса.

Желая покрасоваться, я отключил комп, открыл системный блок, и, вынимая из него жесткий диск, материнку, кулер, блок питания, объяснял, для чего каждая вещь нужна. Марк слушал ошеломленно, тут же загорелся сам собрать такую штуку. Я объяснил, что знания у меня теоретические, купить набор деталей, пусть и самых дорогих, не выход, они не обязательно будут вместе работать. Или будут, но неэффективно. Он огорчился, а мне пришлось покаяться, что это в общем-то все, что я могу сказать про компьютеры. Но вовремя спохватился, ведь есть интернет! А там можно найти сообщества людей, разбирающихся в вопросе. В этом, и в тысячах других. Если попасть на увлеченных людей, то объяснений получишь больше нужного. И познакомил его с форумами и соцсетями.

Марк, и так основательный во всем, в компьютер ушел по уши. Я наблюдал его азартную увлеченность с огромной радостью, ведь пусть он и жил в квартире, пользовался всеми удобствами, рядом всегда были мы, но очень многого он был лишен: например, простой возможности выйти из дома. Эска был солидарен со мной в том, что у него должно быть что-то свое, интересное, хотя это «свое» украло его у нас.

Вскоре Марк открыл возможность покупать не выходя из дома, и взял у него карточку. Что он там собирается приобрести, не сказал, а Эска, равнодушный к деньгам, а еще не желая ограничивать свободу Марка, не спрашивал. Мне же показалось, Марка греет сама идея что-то купить без посторонней помощи, потому что в итоге он так ничего и не заказал.

Но тут стало понятно, я здоров и чувствую себя прекрасно, и пора в универ. И я озадачился, где бы достать справку. Эска только рукой махнул, мол, ерунда, надо позвонить отцу и тот пришлет домашнего доктора.  
*****

Утром, едва мы позавтракали, раздался звонок в дверь, и на пороге возник невысокий человек. Рыжий, с округлой рыжеватой бородкой, в круглых очечках. Весь он был такой светлый, мягкий и рыжий, настоящий кот. Но Эска сказал мне позже, что он тоже волк, из очень древнего рода потомственных лекарей.

Он вежливо улыбнулся и сообщил, что его прислал мистер Куновал.

— Лео. — Протянул он мне руку.

— Лео... и дальше?

— Просто Лео.

— Джейми. — Он очень аккуратно взял мою ладонь в свою и чуть-чуть потряс.

— Очень, очень рад!

— Взаимно! Здравствуйте, мистер Куновал. Ваш отец сказал, вам нужен врач. Да, и сердечно вас поздравляю! — При этом он слегка покосился на меня.

— С чем? — изумился Эска.

— Простите, если я ошибся, но я думал, вас можно поздравить с обретением Пары! — Он опять покосился на меня.

Несколько мгновений Эска хлопал глазами, потом воскликнул:

— Метка! Ну конечно, как я мог забыть!

После этого вид у Лео стал еще более вежливым.

— Так где больной? Я могу его осмотреть?

— Да не, — отмахнулся Эска, — все уже нормально, просто Джейми нужна справка в универ. Напиши что-нибудь такое нестрашное, отчего он неделю дома провел.

Молодой доктор взглянул на меня в третий раз, теперь уже сочувственно. Тем не менее, все так же вежливо он спросил, где стол, чтоб он мог выписать бланк, и мои данные для заполнения формы.

Эска домывал посуду и убирал со стола, поэтому отправил его писать в комнату. Я задержался, желая уточнить, все ли с этим Лео в порядке: мне его поведение казалось странным. Эска сказал, что парень он хороший, батюшка пользуется услугами его отца уже не один десяток лет, но для написания справки чего было гонять опытного врача, и этого хватит. В этот момент на пороге кухни возник Марк под руку с нашим визитером. Вид у того был ошеломленный и испуганный.

— Марк, это ты чего? — Эска выключил воду и вытер руки полотенцем.

— Да вот этот молодой человек говорит очень интересные вещи. Прямо-таки неожиданные. Расскажи всем, что мне говорил. — Марк очень ласково потряс его. Но Лео, казалось, пребывал в полуобмороке от ужаса, даже как-то выцвел весь.

— Ну чего ты Лео трясешь и пугаешь. Сам расскажи, чего такого интересного случилось.

— Нет уж, я хочу это еще раз услышать. Лео, так, да? Лео, расскажи.

Тот сглотнул пару раз, потом, поколебавшись, выдавил наконец:

— Я увидел мистера Аквилу и порадовался, что он жив и здоров. Мы, то есть я, давно полагали, его нет среди живых. И считали это делом ваших рук, мистер Куновал. Простите. Сейчас я вижу, мистер Аквила не только хорошо выглядит, но, мне кажется, все остальное в его жизни к моей большой радости не так ужасно, как могло быть в его положении.

Эска стоял, выпучив глаза, и очевидно не зная, как на это все реагировать. Он посмотрел на меня, потом на Марка, но я тоже не понимал, что это все значит.

— Лео, я правильно понял, ты думал, я прибил Марка? Но почему? — Эска был не столько возмущен, сколько удивлен. Молодой доктор, сказав самое страшное, видимо, уже ничего не боялся и пустился в объяснения.

— Вы знаете, мистер Куновал, судьба Марка Аквилы пять лет тому назад многих взволновала. Заложник мира, добровольно сдавшийся другому клану, пожизненное рабство невиновного... Не говоря уж о знатности происхождения и всех исключительных достоинствах, выделявших его среди других. Это горячо обсуждалось, предпринимались попытки выкупа, была собрана внушительная сумма. Ваш отец отказал.

Позже тщательно прорабатывался вариант выкрасть мистера Аквилу, но тогда неожиданно всплыл скандал касательно методов обращения с пленником его надсмотрщиков, о нем вспомнили и заговорили все, кто можно, и наши планы рухнули, опять ничего не получилось. А потом ваш отец объявил, что дарит его вам, и это был почти последний раз, когда видели мистера Аквилу. Обычно раб — это статус, его берут на мероприятия, он сидит у ног хозяина на банкетах и носит за ним пальто, а тут ничего. Вас видели, а его нет. Сколько мы ни наводили справки, сколько ни подкупали охрану, ответ был один: его никто не видел. И наконец мы перестали надеяться увидеть его живым.

Эска был потрясен. Я, впрочем, тоже. Мне Марк заливал про их светлое прекрасное общество оборотней, но забыл упомянуть, что сидеть у ног хозяина — это как бы в порядке вещей.

Эска потер уши, покачал головой, потом опять потер уши и только и смог сказать:

— Да уж. То еще чудовище из меня получилось.

А вот Марк заинтересовался другой частью рассказа.

— Лео, ты несколько раз сказал «мы». Кто мы? Что вас объединяет, кроме желания меня выкрасть или выкупить, какие цели вы преследуете? Лео, не юли, вы пока не сделали ничего плохого, возможно этот разговор поможет предотвратить ненужные и вредные действия со стороны ваших сторонников.

— Кроме желания спасти невиновного и выработать единый свод законов, позволяющий выносить адекватное наказание нарушителям этих законов, а не действовать по принципам «око за око», по праву сильного или под давлением более могущественных и влиятельных кланов, других желаний у нас нет. Ну и вы были как бы нашим символом, — добавил он храбро, при этом сильно краснея. — Символом борьбы за торжество правосудия.

Я стоял, как громом пораженный! Вот он, тот, кто сможет помочь Марку обрести свободу! Но Марк вдруг взорвался:

— Не хочу я быть символом! Я хочу спокойно жить, пусть даже и с ошейником! Я имею право жить как хочу!

— Да чего ты разошелся вдруг на пустом месте! — удивился Эска. — Люди переживали за тебя, придумывали, как освободить, по-моему, это дорогого стоит. Не, Марк, я понимаю твое нежелание в чем-либо участвовать, но твой случай собрал людей и они что-то там меняют. А вы далеко продвинулись с законами и всем этим? — Эска неопределенно помахал рукой. Я же замер, ловя каждое слово.

— Мистер Куновал, благодарю за понимание. Мы ни в коем случае не принуждаем мистера Аквилу к каким-то действиям, но поймите, начать менять законы на пустом месте сложно. Да, все знают, что жестоко, несправедливо, пережиток прошлого, но когда есть пример сломанной судьбы, проще объединяться. Это дает понимание цели. Сострадание и желание помочь заставляют действовать много лучше беспредметных призывов. И мы уже довольно далеко продвинулись. — Он замялся, собираясь с мыслями.

— Так вот, что мы имеем на данный момент: невозможно принудить нести наказание кого-то стороннего, только непосредственный нарушитель расплачивается за содеянное. Сейчас мы пытаемся разобраться с адекватностью сроков за различные преступления согласно видовому разнообразию.

Любые правонарушения разбираются судом присяжных, выдвигаемых по одному от разных кланов, в количестве двенадцати. Решение принимается простым большинством голосов. Наказание невозможно в форме рабства, продажи или расплаты частями тела субъекта. Правда, рассматриваются варианты штрафов за некоторые некрупные проступки, но, чтоб не распыляться, мы сейчас занимаемся серьезными случаями, из тех, что караются отбытием срока в тюрьме. И на данный момент это единая тюрьма на территории одного из заброшенных клановых замков далеко на севере, значит, менее возможны случаи злоупотребления, за этим следит общественная организация с довольно большим набором полномочий. Как результат, нам пришлось задуматься и о единых стандартах ведения следствия для унификации судопроизводства. Но тут мы в самом начале пути.

Раз в месяц осужденный может до суток пребывать в своей животной форме, правда, в специально отведенной камере. Они не хороши, эти одиночки, но так все равно лучше, чем совсем без зверя или оборот раз в год. И важно, колоссальные штрафы для кланов, пытающихся решить такие проблемы внесудебными методами, по-старинке. Эти деньги сейчас идут на обустройство камер. Ну там еще всякое по поводу содержания, кормления, свидания с родными.

— Потрясающе! Я не думал, что такое вообще возможно! Но как вам это удалось? Это же совершенно иной порядок законотворчества и судопроизводства! И ведь интересы такого количества сторон надо было соблюсти! — восхитился Марк, в ответ Лео покраснел от удовольствия.

— Вот видишь, а ты символом не хочешь побыть, — тут же вставил Эска.

— Без поддержки влиятельных оборотней из некоторых могущественных кланов нам бы это не удалось. Судебную систему фактически пришлось создать заново. Необходимо было найти тех, кто в этом сведущ и может консультировать на начальном этапе. Среди людей, естественно, именно практику человеческой судебной системы мы берем за основу. Но у этих оборотней есть свой немалый интерес в стандартизации законов. Полагаю, все дело в крупном бизнесе с людьми, вероятно они должны дать вполне определенные гарантии при составлении договоров. За их содействие, помимо прочего, нам пришлось разбираться с преступлениями экономического характера. Хотя изначально нашей целью была помощь тем, кто в силу несовершенства или отсутствия законов понес несоизмеримо большое наказание или даже оказался, что называется, без вины виноватым. Наши цели более-менее удачно совпали.

Тут Лео помрачнел и уточнил, что при всей положительной динамике процесса есть огромная проблема, а именно, это все касается новых дел, а вот со старыми пока они ничего сделать не могут. Просто не имеют полномочий спрашивать с частных лиц о судьбе пленников. А если и знают о подобном прецеденте, то нет механизмов освобождения невинно пострадавших.

Когда я понял, что все эти начинания Марку не помогут, до жути захотел схватить прекраснодушного придурка Лео и задушить, что ли. Столько сил, столько стараний, и ради чего?! А ради пустоты! Но счастье, что я раньше посмотрел на Эску и Марка. И к моему удивлению, они-то ничуть не выглядели расстроенными. Более того, Эска почти сиял.

— Знаешь, Лео, а ведь ты можешь помочь Марку стать свободным, но ты должен поклясться, ни одна живая душа не узнает, что ты видел его. И неживая тоже.

А мне? Почему мне никто не слова не сказал, что Марка можно освободить! Да я же на все готов ради этого! Но при Лео я не стал ничего говорить, просто слушал, что будет дальше.

— Намекнуть, что мистер Аквила среди живых, нельзя? Это принесло бы огромную радость тем, кто переживает за его судьбу!

— Нет, пока нельзя. Ну так как, будешь помогать? И тебе все равно придется дать клятву, что ничего не видел, если действительно желаешь ему добра.

— О чем вы говорите, мистер Куновал! Я готов на все, чтоб помочь! И поклянусь для вашего спокойствия, но в любом случае я буду действовать в интересах мистера Аквилы!

— Клянись своей Парой, ведь у тебя есть Пара?

Лео смутился, но произнес довольно простую фразу, поклявшись благополучием и здоровьем Пары в том, что никому не расскажет о Марке, а также будет помогать по мере сил в его освобождении.

Эска вполне удовлетворился этой немудреной формулой и спросил, сколько Лео лет и насколько он сведущ в медицине. Лео удивился, но сказал, что ему уже тридцать два, он имеет диплом врача общей практики, разумеется, человеческого образца, и еще учится на хирурга при каком-то госпитале, хотя ничего сложного в этой области он сам пока не делал, только ассистировал.

— Перво-наперво, давай на «ты», а то когда ты выкаешь, я прям вижу моего отца за твоим плечом. Не знаю, какой ты врач, но если сочту твои умения достаточными, то хотел бы видеть тебя нашим семейным лекарем. Ну и чтоб не интриговать дальше, рассказываю наш план. Моя Пара не только Джейми, — Эска обнял меня, — но и Марк.

— Потрясающе! А ведь меня еще удивило спокойствие и умиротворение Марка Аквилы, несвободный человек так не выглядит никогда. Марк, простите за напоминание! А Джейми и Марк тоже ведь Пара?

— Все, как положено. Тройственный союз, один из нас человек. — Он радостно ухмыльнулся. — И сейчас кто-нибудь расскажет Джейми, что это значит, а то про Пары Марк рассказал, а до нюансов еще не добрался. Лео, давай ты, что ли.

— Пара для оборотня все, это основа основ. Каждый оборотень ищет ее, и не каждый обретает. Но есть счастливчики, у кого не одна Пара, а две. Не просто еще один избранник, свободный оборотень, а именно еще один партнер из другой Пары. То есть, он может быть сначала свободным, но обычно оставшиеся рано или поздно тоже начинают испытывать притяжение, становятся Парой. И тогда это уже две Пары, так что все равно получается притяжение всех троих.

Лео, начав рассказ бодро, запутал меня в определении связей, но я понял, это наш случай.

— Но если один из членов такого союза человек, а как правило так и случается в тройственных союзах, то еще издревле это считалось благословением высших сил, ведь в таких союзах появлялось сильное потомство, несущее с собой иногда поистине революционные изменения во всех сферах жизни, зачастую дающее начало новым кланам. Но изменения мало кто любит, поэтому постепенно деторождение стало считаться необязательным, а вот статус особых привилегий за такими союзами остался.

Это подразумевало, прежде всего, прекращение исполнения всех наказаний в отношении любого из партнеров, в частности, ограничение свободы, наступившее в силу разных причин и имеющее разные формы, от выплаты штрафа до пребывания в пожизненном рабстве. Если члены такого союза были небогаты, им выделялись земли в собственность, они освобождались от любых повинностей и податей, их мог пригласить к себе жить на правах почетных членов любой клан или по желанию они могли жить вне кланов. Разумеется, они обладали неприкосновенностью, а за убийство любого из партнеров, случись таковое, мстили всем сообществом оборотней. Одним словом, вам надо доказать наличие у вас такого союза, и Марк будет свободен! Или вы хотите подстраховаться?

— Хотим. Я не представляю, как доказать наличие такого союза. Даже если мы поставим взаимные метки, это ничего не докажет. А вот рождение детей уже сложнее оспорить.

— Сложнее. Но чтоб не возникли вопросы, надо в процессе фиксировать каждый шаг. Прежде всего завести медицинскую карту, где будут собраны все анализы и результаты обследований с датами, печатями и подписями официальных лиц.

— А сделать это скрытно до поры до времени возможно?

— Вполне! Ведение беременности на дому. Но я настаиваю, в это нужно посвятить минимум одного человека, а лучше двоих, как раз с полномочиями ставить печати и росписи, имеющих вес в медицинском сообществе. Да и роды потом должен принять кто-то, хотя бы теоретически подготовленный к особенностям физиологии. И уверяю, эти люди не станут болтать, все они из числа тех, кто переживает за судьбу Марка Аквилы.

— Погодите, я так и не понял, а кто будет беременеть и приносить потомство?

Эска мечтательно улыбнулся:

— Так Марк же! Думаю, у него родится парочка крепких щенков, один будет серо-рыжий, как мы с тобой, а другой бурый, с белой грудкой. Это я так думаю. А вообще, может, и дюжина будет...

Я реально охренел от таких слов. Конечно, я уже всякого насмотрелся, но вот это все показалось мне бредом или насмешкой. Марк родит? Как?! Каким местом? Ну даже пусть, родит. Но чтоб он захотел, вот этого я представить не мог. Для меня он являлся абсолютным воплощением мужественности и внешне, и во всех делах и рассуждениях. Но Марк тоже улыбался мечтательно и не бунтовал.

— Марк, вот тебе я верю, ты скажи, ты на полном серьезе хочешь быть беременным, родить кого-то?!

— Хочу. А что в этом такого? — Марк посмотрел на меня непонимающе. Лицо Эски сложилось в гримасу недоверчивого удивления, взгляд же Лео выражал сочувствие существу, не осознающему значимости и прелести предстоящего.

— Но это... ладно, не буду говорить, что это невозможно, вдруг возможно. Ты представь: огромный живот, опухшие ноги, будешь блевать от каждого запаха, у тебя распухнет грудь, блин, да ты свой член не будешь видеть!

— Ты переживаешь за мою красоту? Я буду тебе противен? — поддел он меня.

— Нет. Не будешь. Я люблю смотреть на тебя, и сто раз говорил, что любуюсь, но...

— А чего ты тогда переживаешь? Да и не навсегда это. Рожу, покормлю, и все вернется.

Я хотел сказать, что не вернется, но чего спорить, если оборотни считают подходящим занятием здоровому мужику рожать и кормить, и даже, как я погляжу, находятся в радостном предвкушении? И вообще, смысл этого всего мероприятия сделать Марка свободным. Тот еще метод, конечно. Но я так понял, они уже все решили, только мне почему-то не говорили. И, наверное, я знаю, почему.

Лео уточнил, как скоро хотели бы мы зачать, парни сказали, чем быстрее, тем лучше, тянуть нет причин. Он тепло попрощался с нами, Эска пошел его провожать. А я не выдержал и еще раз спросил Марка, он и вправду хочет родить пару щенков? Марк помялся, сказал, что больше бы хотел небольшой выводок маленьких летучих мышек, но увы, это невозможно. Я сдался.

Эска вернулся, радостно улыбаясь.

— Надо же, как нам повезло с этим правдолюбцем! Я же говорил, он хороший парень. Так, надо бы отцу позвонить, обсудить детали и заручиться его поддержкой.

— Погоди, ты расскажешь ему как Лео со своими приятелями хотели украсть Марка?

— Что кто-то пытается вызволить Марка, отец знал, только смысла в этом не видел. Ну выкрали бы они его, а потом? Как бы он жил? Прятался бы всю жизнь? Можно было уехать на другой континент, в Австралию, например, но оборотень может легко скрывать свою сущность от людей, а от таких как он, не получится. Нас не так уж и много, поэтому, скорее всего, Марка и там бы обнаружили. Ошейник не снять, и именно этот можно как-то отследить! А вот что было бы после поимки, даже думать не хочу. И Марк своей волей никогда не ушел бы с ними, ведь отстаивать честь клана вот таким образом было его решением. И мы же знаем, ни Лео, ни его приятели ничего плохого не замышляли. Джейми, знаешь, то, что его помнят, что он кому-то важен…, — Эска не нашел нужных слов, только головой помотал. Потом взял телефон и ушел на кухню.

Я все еще не мог успокоиться после признания Марка в желании беременеть и рожать, да и вообще у меня было много всяких других вопросов.

— Марк, Эска сказал, ты ни за что не сбежал бы с друзьями, если бы они попробовали тебя вызволить. Ты не хотел свободы? А сейчас? Что-то изменилось?

— До твоего появления я никогда не думал о свободе, потому что получить ее означало бы потерять честь.

— И почему? Не понимаю!

— Побег, выкуп — это означало бы, что я отказался от своих убеждений. Но это не так. Честь клана священна, и выкупать ее надо большой ценой.

Чертов идеалист! С такими воззрениями он и от освобождения по закону отказался бы!

— Да, то что предложил Лео, я тоже не рассматриваю, — подтвердил Марк серьезно. — Но сейчас все иначе. Когда рядом со мной возник мой Эска, я не мог понять, судьба ли смеется надо мной, сведя меня, пребывающего в самом жалком положении, с моей Парой, или это дар мне в утешение. Мы с ним прожили три года, наверное, самых счастливых в моей жизни, пусть и без надежд на будущее, а потом появился ты. Вот тогда, пусть и не сразу, я стал осознавать, что такие встречи не случайность, и мое предназначение не только защищать честь клана. Я понял, что должен ради вас изменить жизнь, и цель теперь является и решением: Тройственный союз, потомство и то, какие это перемены может принести всем оборотням!

Логику Марка я понял, и побоявшись сбить с правильного настроя, не рискнул задавать еще вопросы, главное, он хочет стать свободным, а там разберемся. Поэтому задал другой очень насущный вопрос:

— Марк, а Эска тоже может... ну… р-р-родить?

— Запросто. Пока нас в союзе трое, без проблем. И вот как раз у него и получился бы выводок мышек. — Марк опять мечтательно улыбнулся.

— А я? Я тоже могу? — Я уже понял, это все предстоит не мне, но все равно хотел услышать отрицательный ответ. Хотя, если бы это был единственный способ добиться свободы для Марка, я бы согласился. С ужасом, но согласился бы.

— Нет, увы, не получится. Все же оборотни — это магия, ее немного, ровно столько, чтоб изменить звериное тело на человеческое и наоборот, а ты человек, в вас ее нет, но в союзе с оборотнями она работает вот таким образом — дает возможность зачать самцу, — в голосе Марка звучала искренняя печаль, я же выдохнул с облегчением.

— Ага, ясно. Я только не совсем понял, когда Эска сказал про сереньких и бурых щенков, что это значит? И ты говоришь «мышек и щенков», это вы так малышей называете или это и правда будут мышки и щенки?

— Правда щенки! — Марк разулыбался, глаза его заблестели. — Знаешь, совершенно обычные волчьи щенки. Первые две недели глазки закрыты, глухие, только ползают, грудь сосут и спят. А вот когда сменятся зубы к полугоду, они начнут оборачиваться, и это будет уже на вид малышня лет двух-трех, и с таким же разумом. Тут важно не забывать, это не волчата, а люди, и общаться с ними надо как если бы это были очень внимательные и сообразительные дети. Это непросто, вроде перед тобой зверье, с лапами и хвостами, но на самом деле они все слушают и запоминают. А потом, в один прекрасный день оборачиваются и начинают говорить!

Все это было интересно, но чего я точно не хотел, так это детей. Правда, меня никто и не спрашивал, да и большая часть людей на земле, подозреваю, завелась именно вот так, почти случайно. Родятся, а там видно будет. В любом случае, это не скоро. Но я решил уточнить, девять ли месяцев отделяет меня от этого радостного для Марка и Эски события. Оказалось, тут нет места оптимизму, если получится зачать, то отцом я стану не позднее начала апреля, то есть через два месяца. Я, конечно, порадовался за Марка, ему не придется уж очень мучиться, все же беременность есть беременность, я этого насмотрелся в общине, но всего чуть-чуть остается у нас времени без помех наслаждаться друг другом. Но если цена свободы моего Марка дюжина серых и бурых волчат — значит, научусь быть хорошим отцом для них.

Пришел Эска, сообщил, Эдерн завтра пожелал прийти к нам на жареную рыбку. Пояснил, так старый конспиратор сообщает о намерении зайти и обсудить нечто важное. Но рыбу все равно придется купить и пожарить. И тут я вспомнил, справку-то у Лео мы так и не получили! Эска кинулся ему перезванивать и заодно отправился в магазин за рыбой.


	5. Ошейник

Первый раз за долгое время мы остались с Марком одни, и я задал давно терзавший меня вопрос.

— Марк, а я все хотел спросить про тот день, когда застал вас с Эской. Зачем ты так с ним? В смысле жестоко. Этого требует твоя натура? Или это потому, что Эска... ну, как бы твой хозяин? Тебе нужна компенсация? Но ведь со мной ты нежен и ласков! Или это касается… ну… секса? — Я невольно покраснел до локтей.

— Ничего такого моя натура не требует, и никакая это не компенсация, обычные постельные игры. Мы иногда пробуем что-нибудь новое, — Марк искренне удивился.

— Понимаю, это всякие звериные заморочки, да?

— Вот уж нет, это как раз человеческие заморочки! Люди в постели не только спят и спариваются. Иногда они представляют друг друга в разных ролях, пробуют и насилие, и связывание, и переодеваются в разную одежду, мажутся сладким кремом и еще делают много всякого необычного, но тут главное, чтоб это нравилось обоим. Эске порой хочется немного грубости и бесстыдства, я не против. Мне приятно почувствовать власть над ним, ощутить, как желая доставить удовольствие, он выполняет любую мою прихоть. Но это всего лишь игра. В жизни, сам знаешь, наш Эска не дурак покомандовать.

А я вот почувствовал себя дураком. Ясно же, Марк не врет, не в его натуре, но все это звучало слишком непривычно, вернее, я просто не подозревал о таких вещах. Секс представлялся как совокупление по обоюдному желанию, при этом само действие виделось запретным или стыдным. Понятно, должно быть в этом что-то приятное, раз так много об этом разговоров, но игры... Игры подразумевали нечто веселое и интересное, и свободное.

Свой первый опыт я вообще не мог никак классифицировать — это конечно было насилие, но и секс в моей голове прочно ассоциировался с противоположным полом. Поэтому произошедшее сохранялось в памяти как «попытка Эскиного зверя стать ближе ко мне». Страха же перед будущей близостью с ним не было. Ну, то есть, у меня все заживет, Эска перестанет себя есть поедом, и все как-нибудь случится. В общем, я этого хотел. Но вот что это может быть еще и весело, и увлекательно… Марк приобнял меня, вырвав из раздумий.

— Да не думай ты сейчас об этом, придет момент, ты захочешь быть со мной или с Эской, или с нами обоими, и все получится само собой, поверь. Давай ты мне лучше с одной штукой поможешь?

Марк привел меня в комнату, сам подсел к своему компу, там он чувствовал себя уверенно, и сказал мне тоже садиться. Выглядел он непривычно озабоченным и взволнованным.

— Джейми, я хочу с тобой посоветоваться в одном очень важном для меня деле. Я почти уверен в правильности своих выводов, но ты знаешь больше меня. Только выслушай до конца. Может, я ошибаюсь, но это очень важно. Это про ошейник.

Я сразу напрягся, такое начало мне не нравилось — последний месяц эта хрень Марку не особо мешала, и что случилось сейчас, я боялся представить.

— Ошейник раба существовал издревле. Но его надевал не хозяин, приглашался особый человек. Это ремесло передается из поколения в поколение, и приходит именно человек, не оборотень. Там целый процесс, раба отводят в отдельную комнату, усыпляют на несколько часов, просыпается он в ошейнике. Если попытается снять — погибает. И если снимает не он, а сообщники, они тоже погибают. И рабы не бегут, это бессмысленно, их же сразу видно по этому украшению.

Но я знаю, по моему ошейнику можно еще и отследить, где я. И ты спросишь, кто это может сделать? Скорее всего тот, кто его надевал, ни у Эски, ни у его отца нет возможности это определить. А еще меня два раза усыпляли, якобы подновить его силу. Но раньше ошейник надевался раз и навсегда. Знаешь, почему? Потому что нечего подновлять, нет там чар. И сил там никаких нет. Я уверен, внутри обычное следящее устройство, а раз в два года меняют батарейку.

— Да ну брось, неужели никому до тебя это не пришло в голову?

Марк слегка поморщился на мою недогадливость и пояснил, что пусть и есть вполне современные оборотни, разбирающиеся в технологиях, но и живут они где-то там, где нет клановых проблем и всяких странных штук из древнего мира вроде ошейника раба.

Я тут же вспомнил рассказы Эски о полусредневековом существовании оборотней, и об отношении большинства к техническим придумкам. Считалось, эти приборы не дают оборотню жить естественной жизнью, в них слишком много человеческого, поэтому они вредны. Поэтому многие верили в заговоры, наговоры, магию чисел, растений и прочую ерунду — верить, как и во все времена, было проще и приятнее, чем думать.

— Ладно, думаю ты прав. Но это не все ведь? Про ошейник-то?

— Да. Так вот, про устройства. Я ведь знал, что существует такая штука как компьютер, и у Эски он даже был — у него отец сам не свой до всякой техники, а у нас дома не было, хотя дядя весьма образованный оборотень и гораздо богаче Эдерна. Но для того, чтоб ориентироваться в мире, он всегда выписывал какие-то газеты и журналы. Само собой, Эска не отказал бы мне, пожелай я пользоваться компьютером, но кто же знал, сколько там можно найти знаний! Наш-то волчок только почту отправлял, когда этой осенью пробовал учиться. Конечно, есть библиотека, и Эска мне принес бы все, что я захотел, у них весьма неплохое собрание книг, но для начала надо знать, что ты хочешь найти! А тут я просто смотрел тему «серебро», сразу вылезло столько сведений, что и думать не пришлось, они буквально сами натолкнули меня на ответ!

Так вот, нет магии, есть химия и технологии. Раньше хватало химии. Даже, скорее, алхимии. Теперь изготовители решили улучшить ошейник, понимая, в современном мире все же возможно убежать и спрятаться.

Оборотню не перекинуться в серебряном ошейнике, это известно всем, а при соприкосновении кожи с серебром будет ожог. И при попадании серебра в том или ином виде в дыхательные пути тоже будет ожог, оборотень помучается и задохнется. Если на оборотня надевают ошейник, чтоб он не перекидывался, серебро обычно наплавляют поверху снаружи, чтоб не травмировать кожу. А я думаю, серебро не обязательно должно быть видно, его можно спрятать внутри. Я ношу этот предмет почти пять лет, и трогаю, но он разве что натирает иногда.

Он взял меня за руку и провел моим пальцем по внутренней стороне ошейника.

— Чувствуешь, да? Чувствуешь шершавость? Уверен, здесь перезапаивается батарейка. А еще я уверен, серебро внутри этого ошейника, и, скорее всего, для надежности, несколько его видов: жидкое, и, наверное, пыль или очень мелкая стружка. Одним словом такое, чтоб его все равно пришлось вдохнуть или получить значительное количество на кожу. Может, оно еще в каком виде там есть, но пока в голову ничего не приходит.

И вот представь, беглому рабу помогают свои же, оборотни, тогда понятно, их серебро тоже травит и убивает — оно рассыпается или разливается внезапно, заставая врасплох. Поэтому именно люди делают и надевают ошейники, для них этот металл безвреден. Пока раб спит, ошейник сцепляется в круг. И усыпляют его, чтоб он не видел эти тайны, и чтоб не двигался, и случайно не получил порцию серебра. Вот и весь секрет. Джейми, я уверен! — Марк смотрел на меня со смесью торжества, тревоги и упрямства.

Пусть рассказ и вышел несколько сбивчивым, я не увидел в нем нестыковок. Все вполне разумно. И главное, у оборотней действительно нет магии как таковой, ни о каких магических предметах ни Марк, ни Эска ни разу не упоминали. Значит, эти ошейники вещь куда как рукотворная. И их можно снять. И я даже могу представить, как защитить кожу и дыхательные пути, при условии, что снимать буду сам. Оставалось только одно «но»: там не только серебро, а что-то еще ядовитое. Если работать в химзащите, то и это можно обойти. Но все же очень хорошо бы знать заранее, что там за вещество.

Эти ошейники делают не одну сотню лет, значит, вряд ли тогда использовалось что-то слишком ядовитое, иначе сами изготовители мерли бы беспрестанно. Если тогда ошейники всех устраивали, то чего бы сейчас вдруг стали менять формулу начинки? Марк же говорит, это бизнес одной семьи, значит, ничего фатального они не должны были пихать внутрь. И все же, полной уверенности нет. Я все это сказал Марку, и он сразу сник. Не сомневаюсь, прежде чем поделиться со мной, он не один раз все обдумал и искренне верил в правильность своих выводов. Он очень хотел свободы.

— Марк, но если ты думаешь ро… Блин, не могу даже произнести! Считай, надо только пару месяцев потерпеть, и все закончится, и без всяких опасностей! — я пытался говорить весело и убедительно, но он лишь упрямо сжал челюсти и отвернулся. Понятно, теперь, когда Марк разрешил себе думать о свободе, он не сможет ждать еще два месяца. И я не посмел его уговаривать, у меня просто язык не повернулся. Да и мало ли до чего он еще додумается!

К счастью, возвратился Эска, и я обрадовался, что не надо ничего решать прямо сейчас. Марк, не дав ему раздеться, пересказал наш разговор. Эска слушал ошеломленно, но, ровно как и я, считал, что в ошейнике может скрываться какой-нибудь подвох, и стоит подождать всего-то два месяца. Марк не стал дослушивать наши разумные доводы, развернулся на середине фразы и ушел в ванную. В однушке особо некуда спрятаться.

Я действительно не знал, как поступить. Помереть от неизвестной хрени не хотелось, но зная Марка, понимал, он не изображает обиженного, действительно не может нас видеть, так ему горько. Эска тоже стоял и растерянно молчал. Если бы кто-то сказал «да» или «нет», то это означало бы принятие того самого решения, которое мы не будем обсуждать, а начнем действовать.

— Черт, Джейми, как трудно-то! — Он скорбно покачал головой.

Я представил, как через несколько часов Марк выходит из ванны и делает вид, что все хорошо, завтра или послезавтра мы пытаемся зачать волчат, и пусть даже у нас получается, Марку тошен каждый момент в этом гребаном ошейнике. Просто потому, что он носит его уже пять лет и вдруг отчего-то решил, что его можно взять и снять. И как каждый день для него тянется мучительно долго. И так два месяца. Всего два. Пять лет уже прошло. Но тогда не было надежды. А теперь есть. Но через два месяца он все равно станет свободным. Если мы зачнем и он родит. Или даже просто докажем наш тройственный союз. Целых три возможности, одна из них, возможно, смертельная. И я не могу придумать, почему мы должны выбрать ее, пусть даже Марку так этого хочется!

Через пару часов Марк вышел и повинился, что он был не прав, настаивая на моментальном освобождении, и два месяца ожидания не тот срок, чтоб рисковать жизнью или здоровьем. И выглядел он натурально спокойным и даже веселым, а у меня вот аж скрутило все внутренности от его гребаной заботы о нас и нашем благополучии. И от того, что на самом деле он уже столько лет только и делает, что смиряется с обстоятельствами, хотя ему с его характером это жуть как тяжело. И я понял, мы будем снимать этот ошейник. Эска это тоже понял. И я видел, он хорошо подумал и готов ко всему.

Я не стал ничего говорить, просто отправился по магазинам. Начал с покупки ножовки по металлу и набором полотен к ней с разным размеров зубцов, потом позвонил однокурсникам, кого знал получше, спросил наобум, можно ли купить противогазы. Оказалось, запросто. Мне назвали пару адресов. Там же я купил одноразовые защитные комбинезоны, халаты, бахилы, рукавицы. А шею Марка я планировал обмотать под ошейником пищевой пленкой, потому что она хорошо прилегает к любой поверхности, потом намотать слой влажной материи, сверху опять пленку, чтоб потом можно было снять слои по отдельности и не натрясти ничего на кожу.

Я не знал, похожа ли реакция на серебро на аллергию, но на всякий случай купил в аптеке пачку антигистаминных — раз уж оборотни употребляют человеческие лекарства, то это им не повредит. Еще я купил несколько рулонов одноразовых тряпок, пакеты для мусора, упаковки мебельной пленки, чтоб закрыть мебель и пол, упаковку скотча, и, вовремя опомнившись, прихватил коробку антиаллергенных мешков для пылесоса.

Вернувшись домой, я спросил Эску, останется ли он с нами или погуляет. Он даже не ответил, только скривился: ясно же, за Марком он хоть в ад пойдет. Тогда я выдал им по таблетке. Вместе мы вынесли все лишнее из кухни, я расстелил на полу пленку, стол и все прочие поверхности мы тоже застелили пленкой. Принес пылесос, заменил в нем мешок.

На Марка надел комбинезон, халат, бахилы, рукавицы, и, чтоб в складки не собралось содержимое ошейника, и потом было бы проще снимать, замотал места стыков скотчем. Так же скотчем собрал ворот халата. Сверху, как и думал, намотал под ошейник несколько слоев пищевой пленки, так, чтоб прикрывало плечи и нижнюю челюсть, потом тряпку, потом опять пленку. На Эску я тоже надел комбинезон и прочее, в его обязанности входило держать трубу пылесоса, пока я буду пилить.

Еще заготовил тазы и кастрюли с водой, тряпки: если вдруг что пойдет не так, буду собирать пыль и что там вывалится из ошейника, вручную. Прикрепил пару переносных ламп над рабочим местом. Закрыл дверь кухни и заклеил щель по периметру дверной коробки скотчем. Облачился в защитные одежды. Надел моим оборотням по противогазу. Марк, как было решено раньше, верхней частью тела лег на застеленный пленкой стол, ногами пришлось упереться в стул, — с его ростом он целиком на столе не умещался. Края пленки я сложил и закрепил степлером и скотчем вокруг него в виде большой чаши, надеясь таким образом уменьшить распространение того, что натрясется из пропилов. Я направил свет, взял пилу и глубоко вздохнув три раза, кивнул Эске, он поднес трубу пылесоса к ошейнику, и я начал пилить.

Сразу во все стороны полетело железное крошево, и я подумал, фиг тут поймешь, если посыпется серебряная пыль. Пилилось довольно бодро, но только ошейник начал зверски греться, я чуть сбавил скорость, а еще порадовался предусмотрительной мысли намотать слой мокрой ткани на шею. Эска очень внимательно следил за моими действиями и старался подбирать все до последней частички. Вдруг пила провалилась в пропил, и в трубу пылесоса стала всасываться блестящая пыль. Я остановился, а Эска, которому не один раз объяснил план действий в случае разных ситуаций, поворачивая трубу под разными углами, постарался собрать как можно больше металлической взвеси из полости ошейника. Пыль быстро закончилась, я попилил еще, и еще немного, и коричневая жидкость закапала на пластик. Для нее были припасены хорошо впитывающие тряпки.

Больше сюрпризов не было, я дошел до конца. Теперь надо было либо сделать еще один распил, либо попробовать разломить ошейник. Очень хотелось дернуть железяку за оба конца и разом покончить с этой дрянью, но я призвал себя не спешить в момент, когда мы почти у цели. И сразу нарисовал себе в голове картинку, как пыль смешивается с жидкостью, и потенциально опасного становится больше. Поэтому несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая неистово заколотившееся сердце, тщательно заткнул полости кусочками тряпок и обмотал каждый конец ошейника скотчем. Повернул его, и мы с Эской повторили процедуру. Оставшиеся концы я тоже обмотал скотчем, сложил два полукруга в приготовленный заранее тазик, сверху сразу натянул пакет и крепко завязал его.

Влажными тряпками обтер стол и все, куда могла бы попасть пыль, хотя на белых халатах ее было хорошо видно. Повторил действия и понял, что почти ничего не вижу и дышу через раз — я просто уже обливался потом в противогазе. Ускорился как мог, все новыми тряпками обтирая Марка, Эску и все вокруг. Каждый раз собирал использованное и складывал в новый мешок, потом плотно его завязывал. Эска в это время пылесосил все, куда мог дотянуться.

Изведя два рулона тряпок и наплодив вокруг себя пакетов с отходами на приличный цыганский табор, решил отпустить ребят, дальше без них я собирался все еще по разу перемыть. Марк очень аккуратно встал, я срезал с обоих халаты, и они отправились в ванную. Мы решили, если это и правда серебро, то стояние под водой в душе смоет еще сколько-то пыли со скользкой поверхности комбинезонов. А я взялся аккуратно собирать пленки со стола и пола, снял с себя все, запихал в мешок и опять все вокруг вымыл. Потом пошел в ванную. Ребята отдали мне мокрые противогазы, я срезал с Марка пленку, потом тряпку, еще пленку и комбезы с него и с Эски, протер пол в ванной. Они остались еще стоять под водой. Я опять стал мыть пол, где ходил, и мало что соображая, вообще все подряд. На часах было пять утра.

Принес в ванную чистые полотенца и потащил пакеты с мусором на помойку, чуть не прихватив тот, что с ошейником. Если там и правда было определяющее местонахождение устройство, то ошейник должен лежать дома. Вернулся уже в полусне. Вскоре из ванной появились Эска и Марк, очень настороженные, но вполне здоровые. Сели на кровать. Я осмотрел шею Марка, но ничего особенного не заметил.

— Ты как?

Он долго сосредоточенно прислушивался к себе, пытаясь ощутить что-нибудь этакое. Но не ощутил. Наконец, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, сообщил, что ничего необычного не чувствует. И в этот же момент на постели вместо Марка оказался грязно-серый меховой комочек, он расправил кожистые крылышки и с режущим уши писком взвился под потолок.

С меня весь сон слетел разом, когда я увидел, сколько восторга было в его полете. Черт, как же мы были правы с Эской, решившись снять ошейник! Марк, он ведь свободен теперь! Наш Марк!

А он сделал вокруг лампы пару замысловатых петель, потом снизился, и пролетая над нами, зацепился лапками Эске за волосы, тот попытался схватить летуна, но Марк успел взмыть вверх. Несколько раз дразнясь, он прихватывал меня и Эску, при этом довольно пищал, но тут оставалось только терпеть и ждать, пока он оторвется от души. Наконец, Эска сумел поймать его и поднес к глазам, выговаривая, как это неприятно, когда хватают за волосы, но мыш, не слушая, сильно цапнул его за палец крошечными белыми клычками. От неожиданности Эска разжал ладонь, а мелкий вампир обхватил передними конечностями фалангу и повис на ней, прикрыв от удовольствия глазки-бусинки, и по-собачьи языком слизал выступившую капельку крови.

— Похоже, у Марка слегка крышу снесло, — с усмешкой сообщил Эска. — Хочешь тоже покормить его?

Я протянул руку, и мыш, дочиста подлизавший Эскину кровь, с готовностью перебрался ко мне на ладонь, покрутился и пристроившись, довольно болезненно цапнул за запястье. После приник всем тельцем к руке и так же быстро вылизал закровоточившую ранку. Я осторожно потрогал пальцем его спинку, он зашипел, застрекотал и с некоторым трудом опять взлетел, направился к карнизу, прицепился к шторе вверх ногами и замер.

— Заснул? — удивился Эска. — Ну не знал, что у Марка такие желания. Ладно, не маленький, сообразит, как быть, к тому же он и в темноте прекрасно ориентируется. Давай спать, что ли, а то рубит на ходу?

Мы оставили место Марку с одной стороны постели, если он решит обернуться и спать с нами, и мгновенно провалились в сон.  


*****

Наконец мы все же купили дом нашей мечты. На самом деле разговоров о доме никогда не было, но увидев его лишь раз, я знал, это он: старинный особняк, с камином и теплыми комнатами, с большой столовой и мансардой, больше похожей на башенку под остроконечной крышей. Короче, этакий гибрид семейного дома с замком дракулы. Но уютный.

Большое окно гостиной на втором этаже выходило на бескрайние холмы с перелесками и рекой, и мы довольно часто втроем встречали слепящий диск солнца. К нам постоянно приезжали гости, но даже Эске это нравилось.

Как Эска и хотел, у Марка появились волчата. Дюжина крепких славных мальчишек. Но, видимо, не зря говорили, что такой союз как наш дает начало новому и необычному, — у волчат были крылья!

Пока эта дюжина весело копошилась в борьбе за бутылочку с молоком, Эска, чтоб они не переломали тоненькие косточки и не порвали почти прозрачные перепонки, приматывал их эластичной полосой ткани к тельцу, но спустя пару недель, когда открылись глазки, и парни начали подниматься на лапки, они уже неплохо умели прижимать нежные конечности к телу, и мы вздохнули поспокойнее.

Проблем с ними не было вообще никаких: кормил их Марк только неделю, а потом мы перешли на искусственное питание, а Эска на это время превратился в пункт обслуживания молодняка: он бесконечно вылизывал их в своей волчьей ипостаси, а потом, обернувшись, кипятил дюжинами бутылочки, разводил смесь в правильной пропорции и кормил их, после опять укладывался вылизывать весь детский сад. Я удивлялся его заботливости и самоотверженности.

От меня пользы не было, я просто тискал милах, мало давая себе отчет в том, что они моя плоть от плоти. Но еще я продолжал так же бешено учиться, и приезжал из города лишь на выходные, а потому видел их урывками — совсем крохи, потом, на шатающихся лапках, натыкаясь друг на друга и все предметы, изучают дом. Потом первые обороты. Пятеро бурых оказались крепкими бутузами, смахивающими на Марка, остальные семеро сереньких — мы с Эской в детстве, мелкие и деятельные. И как Марк и предсказывал, невероятно сообразительные самостоятельные дети.  
*****

Одним прекрасным летним утром мы с Эской стоим в росистой траве, в руках у него скалка и он грозно помахивает ею, и супит брови. Наконец, слышится шум крыльев и из озера тумана к нам вылетает дюжина здоровых таких парней.

— Явились? — мрачно вопрошает Эска, упирая руки в бока.

— Па, да ладно, никто нас не видел, все норм! — говорит самый мелкий из них, самый нахальный и самый похожий на Эску. Ну как мелкий, им сейчас по восемнадцать, столько, как было и нам, когда мы встретились с Эской.

— Сто раз просил, нет, умолял не делать глупости! Но разве кто меня слышит! Нет, ну зачем слушать! — начинает он расходиться. Все остальные уже приземлились, перешли из крылатой полуформы в обычное человеческое тело, а надо сказать, огромные черные кожистые крылья — это единственное, что у них в полуформе осталось от зверя, и теперь с выражением покаяния на лицах ждут, пока Эска проорется, а потом покормит их сытным завтраком. Чтоб потом опять сорваться из окна мансарды в полет и потом так носиться под облаками до самого вечера.

— Нет, мы же уже большие, нам закон не писан, мы сами все знаем! — разносится на километры вокруг над росистыми холмами. Голос все громче, все пронзительнее, и меня выкидывает из сна в реальность.  


*****

После событий вчерашнего дня я очнулся с тошнотворной головной болью и никак не мог понять, на каком свете нахожусь — мне все еще слышалось шуршание крыльев, от запаха сладкой выпечки мутило еще больше, а звонок ввинчивался в воспаленный мозг пыточным орудием. Окинув меня мутным взглядом и оценив состояние, Эска поплелся открывать.

Оказалось, уже давно не утро, а это к нам на обед пожаловал Эдерн. Рыбу волчок вчера купил и даже положил в холодильник, но потом у нас началась история с ошейником, и мы забыли про все на свете.

Он не обиделся, но поинтересовался, что у нас случилось, раз мы спим до часу, а дома погром. А потом он заглянул поздороваться со мной и Марком, и не увидев его, сильно удивился. Я оглядел комнату, на шторе никого не было. Мне в голову пришла шальная мысль, вдруг Марк оделся да и пошел гулять на улицу, но его вещи оказались дома. Тогда я представил, какие опасности поджидают крошечную мышь в квартире, и у меня все похолодело внутри от ужаса, но здравая мысль, что Марк, во-первых, мышь с человечьими мозгами, а во-вторых, он всегда может перекинуться, успокоили меня. Я сел, сжал ладонями пульсирующие от боли виски, переживая новый приступ и тошноту.

Эска, не понимая, что со мной, смотрел с ужасом и готовился бежать за подмогой. Я шепотом объяснил, что это просто голова болит, и попросил его принести таблетку из красной упаковочки и стакан воды, а старший Куновал смотрел на это все и терпеливо ждал, когда мы наконец объясним, где же Марк. Да если бы мы знали! Эска, не придумав, где еще можно поискать, стал его звать, но и это не дало результатов. Наконец, он сообразил обернуться и пошел его вынюхивать. Марк обнаружился спящим вниз головой в меховом капюшоне Эскиной куртки. Ругаясь, волчок попытался извлечь его оттуда, полусонный Марк воспринял это как приглашение к завтраку, опять цапнув его за руку. Эска дождался, пока вампир насытится, и скинул его на кровать.

— Марк, ну все, давай, обращайся уже. Времени час, отец в гости зашел. Ну и вообще, совесть надо иметь.

Подумав, Марк обернулся. Он выглядел довольным и усталым, сообщил, что всю ночь летал. Разумеется, следующий вопрос был от Эскиного отца, он живо интересовался, где ошейник. Я уточнил, он ведь не возражает, что мы нашли способ его снять? И он подтвердил, что очень даже за, и понимает радость Марка, наконец обернувшегося, и считает, что тот более кого-либо в этом мире заслуживает свободу и все такое, но у него есть только один вопрос, и он очень порадуется, если кто-то из нас знает ответ: что снимут члены совета старейшин с Марка в тот момент, когда будет признан тройственный союз, и он станет свободным?

Сколько вчера разных вопросов пришло мне в голову, но такой простой даже на задворках сознания не промелькнул.

— Что же теперь делать-то? — Эска тоже искренне страдал от своей недогадливости. Марк выглядел как человек, на совести которого не меньше трети всех мировых грехов.

— Не знаю, — грозно, выдержав внушительную паузу, сообщил нам Эдерн. Похоже, он и правда не знал, потому что хмурился и прикусывал нижнюю губу как-то уж совсем без энтузиазма.

— Есть два варианта, — попробовал я предложить, — можно сделать муляж, а можно всем начать втирать, что союз жуть какой священный, и ошейник сам исчез в один прекрасный день.

— Эх, ну я же просил вас не делать глупости! Я и предположить не мог, до чего вы додумаетесь! — начал он расходиться, и я понял, все плохо, он точно не знает, как разрешить ситуацию. — Нет, ну это цирк с конями просто! — Он с силой ударил кулачищем по жалобно скрипнувшему письменному столу. — Обычная проблема, как избавиться от ошейника, но у нас все не как у людей, у нас проблема, как бы его надеть заново! Кому сказать! Конечно, я пойду к старому Иеронимиану на поклон, предложу кое-что, возможно он и правда станет всем рассказывать, какой Марк у нас святой, — он громко фыркнул, — что аж железный ошейник у него растворился аки облачко от порыва ветра, но ты, Марк, у них, этих законоборцев заполошных не то, что символом, ты у них всем будешь, что они захотят! — гремел он уже не сдерживаясь.

— А если Иеронимиану мои услуги не нужны, так я вообще не знаю, как быть. Ну и езжайте тогда в Австралию или еще куда, потому что думать надо, а потом делать! Нет, ну что мешало полдня подождать и у меня спросить! Даже телефон у каждого малолетнего балбеса есть, но разве в голову пришло посоветоваться? Нет! Захотели — сняли! Люди вот годами мечтают избавиться от этой железяки, а они решили видите ли! И сняли! — постепенно он начал выдыхаться и наконец сел на край кровати.

— Я только уж порадовался как все начало налаживаться, Марк будет свободен, вы наконец друг друга почуяли, волчатки будут, и вот на тебе! — он помолчал, успокаиваясь, потом спросил, кто у нас такой умный додумался, как избавиться от ошейника. Эска тут же с гордостью сообщил, что Марк понял секрет ошейника, а Джейми придумал как провести операцию безвредно для оборотней.

— Я хочу все знать в подробностях. Но сначала хочу вина, я там шесть бутылок принес, думал выпить за будущих отцов. И с Марком хотел кой-о-чем перетереть. Но с вами ж нельзя по-нормальному-то!

Эска быстро сбегал на кухню и вернулся с кружкой вина.

— Это что такое? — обиженно взревел Эдерн. — Я что, и бокала не заслуживаю?

Эска стал убеждать отца, что никто не хочет его обидеть, но нет у нас бокалов, у нас еще много чего нет, и Джейми эта квартира недавно досталась, а деньги тратились на более нужные вещи. Потому что тут начать и кончить с нужным-то. Он довольно быстро успокоился, он вообще отличный мужик, но сказал, пусть тогда Эска несет еще кружки, он хочет выпить вместе с нами. Эска попробовал было возразить, мол, мы еще даже не завтракали, и вот Джейми только таблетку принял, ему вина наверняка точно нельзя, но тот, опять начав закипать, аж зарычал. И, кажется, начал оборачиваться, потому что у людей таких клыков не бывает. И мудрый волчок быстро принес из кухни еще три разномастные кружки и печенье.

Эскин отец встал, не без гордости оглядев нас, провозгласил, что мы, конечно, дурачье, но хорошее дурачье, с мозгами, и он рад нашей встрече на запутанных тропах сего бренного мира. Хотя теперь он уже ни в чем не уверен. Главное, чтоб мы не самоубились до тех пор, как из нас выйдет толк. Или дурь. Короче, так приласкал, как иной и обидеть не сможет.

А Эска сказал, есть еще кое-что, он обязательно должен за это выпить. Раз уж начали.

— Джейми, я благодарю тебя за принятие моей Метки, для меня это очень важно. Хотел бы и я тебе подарить что-нибудь столь же ценное, но только ничего равнозначного не существует. — Он подошел и поцеловал меня в щеку, потом потерся носом. — Мой, совсем мой.

Отец Эски выглядел растроганным, но удивился, почему я не принял Метку от Марка — теперь ведь уже можно! Я растерялся, а Марк, не моргнув глазом, соврал, что момента не было подходящего, а так мы все уже решили.  
Марк, герой дня, уселся за комп объяснять на наглядных примерах устройство ошейника и способ нейтрализации его начинки. Эскин отец сел рядом, подлил себе и Марку еще, приобнял за плечи, и я понял, у них будет долгий разговор.

Волчок удалился готовить обед, голова после таблетки и вина поутихла, и я пошел вслед за ним устранять последствия ночного погрома на кухне.

— Эска, ты мне объясни про эту Метку, в чем цимес? Куснул ты меня, все оборотни это теперь чувствуют, так?

— Да. Метка — знак добровольной принадлежности кому-то, но хороший знак, не как рабство. Доверие, привязанность к партнеру, желание быть с ним всю жизнь рядом — ты хочешь это всем показать и принимаешь Метку. Обычно этим подразумевается, что есть Пара и все такое. Бывают случаи, один оборотень ставит Метку другому из мести или из ревности. Так происходит, если Пара не складывается, а кто-то очень нравится. Принявшему Метку приходится нелегко, его сразу начинают обходить стороной, ведь думают, он уже чей-то и громко заявил об этом, и теперь ему надо всю жизнь каждому объяснять, что именно случилось, но знающие его не будут сторониться. Но жизнь усложняется, особенно поиск партнера.

— А я могу метку тебе поставить?

— Не можешь. И я искренне об этом сожалею, — он вздохнул и продолжил. — А еще, ты не разрешал мне ее ставить, а я и не спрашивал, можно ли. Поверь, в разуме я бы такого не сделал, но вот она есть, и все тут. Марк прав, надо было поговорить с тобой об этом сразу, но что сказать, не знаю. Наверное, стоит извиниться, но за ту часть меня, которая вообще живет сама по себе. И это вроде как глупо. — Эска смотрел на меня виновато.

— Я не оборотень, меня в основном окружают люди, поэтому не вижу ничего страшного в самом факте Метки. И если бы знал все это раньше, то согласился получить ее от тебя. И от Марка ее приму, если он хочет. Ты ведь не против?

— Разумеется, он хочет! А мое мнение здесь вообще ни при чем, все ты решаешь сам.

— А почему ты Марку или он тебе эти Метки не поставили?

— Так это все с положением Марка связано. Не хотели привлекать к нему лишнее внимание. А как он будет свободен, я хочу от него Метку.

Когда пришло время обеда, мы с трудом дозвались Марка и старшего Куновала за стол. Они быстро все подчистили, запили изрядным количеством вина и опять погрузились в беседу. Наверное, так бы и сидели до ночи, но позвонил охранник, спросил, все ли в порядке. Тогда уж пришлось закончить разговоры на сегодня, но я понял, они отлично пообщались, и вероятно, смогли понять друг друга, потому что оба едва держались на ногах. И беспрестанно выражали друг другу крайнюю степень расположения и приязни.

Как только дверь за гостем закрылась, Марк обернулся, опять залетел в капюшон, и повиснув на длинном мехе, заснул. Эска только погладил его пальцем по разбухшему пузику.

— Ладно, пойдем поваляемся, что ли. О, а давай завтра Марка в город покататься вывезем?

— Эска, погоди, я ведь сегодня опять универ пропустил! Проспал. Завтра надо идти.

— Ну ты даешь! Сегодня суббота, завтра воскресенье, какой универ? Правда, давай с утра немного погуляем, а вечером сядешь за домашку? Ну, давай Марка порадуем!

— Так я за, но как его из дома вывести? За нами же присматривают, сам знаешь, а твой отец просил Марка на улицу не выводить пока.

— А он обернется, я его себе в шарф посажу, ему будет тепло и другим незаметно. По улице гулять не получится, холодно, он все равно засыпать начнет, а вот в машине будет хорошо. Ну что, согласен?

Конечно я был согласен. Поэтому утром Эска поставил Марка перед фактом поездки по городу. Марк здорово вчера перебрал, был вял и страдал похмельем, но Эска, с нотками опытного соблазнителя в голосе, уговаривал его поехать, недвусмысленно намекая на скорейшую помощь, и тому ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

Желая немного сбить охрану с толку, он облил ботинки из нескольких флакончиков с эфирными маслами. И утверждал, это изменит степень концентрации наших запахов. Ну возможно. Я не стал спорить. Эска перед зеркалом намотал на шею длинный темный шарф и усадил в складки поминутно засыпавшего мыша.

Мы сели в машину, Эска указал ехать прямо по улице и направо вон после того розового дома, там, в маленькой пиццерии заказываем три пиццы на вынос, а пока их готовят, идем оживлять Марка. Означало это то, что рядом с пиццерией приютился небольшой подвальчик с винами и крепким алкоголем разных стран и на любой кошелек. А еще там можно вино продегустировать. Полагаю, это тот самый подвальчик, где вчера старший Куновал купил себе и Марку сегодняшней головной боли.

Мы спустились вниз по крутой лестнице, внутри в такой ранний час было пусто, но и впрямь уютно. Все стены полутемного помещения с низкими потолками занимали полки и стеллажи черного дерева, заставленные бутылками разных форм, размеров и цветов. Но даже пусть они и делились по странам происхождения, в жизни я не смог бы выбрать что-нибудь подходящее. К нам сразу подошел улыбчивый черноволосый парень, спросил, чем может помочь.

Премудрый волчок, не желая терзаться муками выбора, еще дома списал названия со вчерашних бутылок, и, вынув из кармана свернутый вчетверо листочек, сунул его продавцу. Молодой человек посмотрел на нас уважительно, но уточнил цену вина. Эска чуть было не купил ящик: с деньгами у него было просто, но мне названная сумма показалась огромной, и пусть у нас была карточка его отца, и денег, судя по всему, там лежало о-го-го сколько, я не мог позволить столько потратить. Молодой продавец предложил выбрать вино подешевле, но тоже хорошее.

— Джейми, но это же Марку! У него и так радостей в жизни мало, давай начнем еще и экономить на нем! — возмутился Эска моей скаредности.

Услышав свое имя, Марк наконец проснулся, и быстро перебирая конечностями, вылез Эске на руку. Он опять зашипел, застрекотал, заглядывая тому в глаза.

— И ты думаешь, я понимаю, что ты хочешь? Хочешь подороже? — Марк зашипел. — Подешевле? — Ровно те же звуки в ответ. — Хоть убей, я не понимаю! Зачем ты меня укусил!

— Эска, ты сам сказал, Марк сможет здесь опохмелиться, вот он и требует обещанного.

Продавец изумленно слушал наш диалог и еще более изумленно смотрел на мыша.

— Вы хотите напоить летучую мышь? — вежливо удивился он. — Но животное может погибнуть от алкоголя! Все же это яд!

Эска заверил, это животное точно не погибнет, да и надо ему две-три капли. Продавец был вежливым, но молодым, поэтому ему было не чуждо экспериментаторство. Он провел нас к стойке, достал несколько блюдечек и в каждое капнул из разных бутылок, в надежде, что мышь выберет что-то по нраву. По нраву ему пришлось все, содержащее градус, но вылизав блюдечки досуха, Марк подполз к одной из бутылок и притулился к ней. Возможно, он просто уже не мог двигаться.

— Ты это хочешь? Это купить?

Марк застрекотал. Эска, даже не спрашивая цену, купил целый ящик. Посадив осоловевшего Марка в шарф, мы душевно распрощались с продавцом, он просил заходить нас с мышом почаще, обещая припрятывать хорошее, но недорогое вино. Нет, правда, очень славный подвальчик. Мы забрали в соседнем помещении готовую пиццу и сели в машину.

— Давай немного за город выберемся, а? Или в парк какой? Марк все равно спит, а я хочу на солнышке съесть кусок горячей сочной пиццы.

День и правда был непривычно солнечный, снега не было уже в помине, поэтому мы проехали еще несколько улиц, остановились на пустой площадке перед парком, взяли коробку с пиццей и на ближайшей лавочке разъели ее в пять минут. Почуяв завлекательный запах, Марк на некоторое время ожил, съел крошечный кусочек копченой колбаски, закусил сыром и опять заснул. Зная, что за нами наблюдают, Эска просто складывал лакомства в складки шарфа.  
Покружив еще с полчаса по улицам, мы отправились домой, надо было заниматься делами. Но сегодня мы первый раз гуляли вместе, мне было очень приятно вспоминать об этом.


	6. Свобода

В понедельник утром я отправился на учебу, но Марка не видел, думаю, он отсыпался в капюшоне. Вечером он выполз встретить меня, был вял и бледен. Потом сидел за компом. Так и повелось: утрами он будил нас, завтракал двойной кровью прямо в постели, после чего сматывался в спальный капюшон. Эска фыркал:

— Тоже мне, Венера в мехах! — Но ничего не предпринимал, видимо, не желая посягать на свободу Марка, хотя, по-моему это было пьянство и обжорство в чистом виде.

Так прошла примерно неделя. Ночами Марк летал, сидел за компом до утра, постепенно накачиваясь вином, под утро отправлялся спать. Пару раз днем, по словам Эски, он просыпался перекусить, потом опять засыпал. К субботе Эска озверел и выкинул не дающего нормально высыпаться Марка вместе с грохочущим компом на кухню. Но, полыхая праведным гневом, не смог остановиться, и когда вечером Марк опять затеял летать с пронзительным писком по квартире, поймал, посадил в литровую банку и завязал ее тряпочкой.

Я чувствовал, здесь просматривается элемент мести за Эскино сидение в клетке, но не вмешивался, ждал, чем закончится. Эска поставил банку на подоконник и завалился спать. Марк попробовал подвигаться в тесном пространстве — хотел, по-видимому, зацепиться за тряпочку и заснуть, но вскоре сдался — ежедневное двойное кормление кровью сделало его почти круглым.

Смотреть на его страдания я не мог, потихоньку утащил банку на кухню и вытряхнул мохнатое тельце на пол. Он обернулся, и я подивился, как же он растолстел за эту неделю и в своем человеческом обличье! Его это не делало хуже, хотя от подтянутого живота остались лишь грустные воспоминания, но вид он имел цветущий, движения были стремительны, а глаза шало блестели. И он тут же полез кусаться и потом целоваться. Я не мог отказать, конечно.

— Джейми, мой Джейми, хочу тебя, сил моих нет, — горячечно шептал Марк, целуя, оглаживая, и я, еще не отойдя от кормления, не очень понял, как оказался прижат к стене, и почувствовал лишь, как Марк стягивает с меня штаны, а вот это послужило четким звоночком, я вывернулся из его рук и в ужасе отскочил в сторону.

— Джейми, не бойся! Ну, доверься, прошу! — Марку было сложно не верить, поэтому я не стал дергаться, когда он вновь осторожно приблизился, наклонился, слегка целуя в уголок губ. Стоило ему поцеловать меня подольше, и крышу уже снесло, и я готов был позволить ему все, но Марк не спешил, целовал веки, щеки, покусывал мочку уха, нежно проводил подушечками пальцев по лицу, улыбался, явно получая удовольствие. Внезапно он скользнул на колени, и это опять сбило весь настрой.

— Марк, не надо, встань!

Он замешкался на мгновенье, потом снова улыбнулся и сказал, что я не знаю о его намерении, но мне понравится. И я не мог ослушаться, стоял и дурел от прикосновений, и когда он осторожно опять стянул с меня штаны, даже не дернулся. А потом он поцеловал меня в живот, и ниже, и еще ниже, и когда влажные губы дотронулись до вставшего члена, я мало что соображал. Марк лизнул головку, взял ее в рот, и не успел сделать еще что-либо, как я кончил. Он не постеснялся вылизать все дочиста, потом прижался горячей щекой к моему паху и тихо засмеялся.

— Джейми, какой ты чудесный! Невинный, сладкий и мой.

Он взял меня на руки и отнес в постель, и я не сопротивлялся, когда он раздел меня как маленького, уложил, а сам прижался рядом. И разнежившись, я заснул, бессовестный дурак! Утром проснулся с ощущением какой-то неправильности, и понял, как наслаждаясь ласками Марка, не подумал приласкать в ответ.

Впрочем, Марка рядом не было, он где-то прятался и заодно дразнил Эску — пустая банка стояла на подоконнике, тряпочка аккуратно свисала с края. Эска этот жест оценил, к тому же, без сомнения, учуял аромат наших с Марком ночных развлечений, поэтому грозно оглядел потолок, штору и сообщил пустоте, где бы Марк ни был, он его найдет. Но мне было весело, и я, поддразнивая волчка, сказал, что наш Марк велик, он везде и нигде, как бог.

— Ну да-ну да, знаем мы таких богов. Очень мелких, — пробурчал он под нос, озирая комнату еще раз. — Но знай, продолжишь надираться, так я тебя поймаю и устрою вытрезвитель! Познаешь рай на земле! Мало не покажется!

— Вытрезвитель? Это как?

— Посажу в банку из под имбиря и оставлю только воду и хлеб. И так на неделю. А будет дергаться, запущу опарышей!

— Марк ест опарышей? — изумился я.

— Нет, он их боится! — рявкнул волчок.

В этот момент зазвонил телефон Марка, и это означало, шуткам конец, что-то случилось. Ведь у него и было-то всего три контакта: мой, Эски и Эдерна.

Марк тут же выскребся из под шкафа, Эска только губы поджал на это. Марк мгновенно обернулся, схватил телефон со стола и нажал «ответ».

— Да, Эдерн! Добрый день! Нет, все у нас отлично! Даже так? Хорошо, сейчас приготовимся. Сколько у нас времени? Конечно, успеем! — После нажал отбой и сообщил, через два часа у нас гости: старший Куновал и старый Иеронимиан.

Эска сразу перестал дуться и спросил, каков план действий. Марк решил, что надо бы прибраться, а Эска пусть вынесет на помойку бутылки, а на обратном пути купит чего-нибудь к вину. Волчок угрожающе сверкнул на Марка глазами, и тот примирительно добавил, что можно чего-нибудь и к чаю.

И мы забегали, приводя жилище в порядок. На мой взгляд у нас и без уборки было образцово чисто, как-то все мы втроем без понуканий убирали за собой, Эска ненавидел пятна, капли и крошки и тщательно изводил их, да и чувствительные к запахам оборотни вечно стирали и протирали все подряд, обязательно порошками и мылом без запаха. Так что оставалось домыть посуду, да расставить все по местам. Через два часа мы сидели рядочком на кровати, ожидая прихода гостей. Они оказались точны.

Эска, как хорошо знакомый с обоими, пошел открывать дверь. И мы с Марком следом. За старшим Куновалом вошел, сверкнув в свете тусклой лампочки лысиной на остроконечном черепе высокий крепкий старик, с цепким взглядом, резкими, и, пожалуй, неприятными чертами лица, и сразу протянул руку для знакомства.

— Клавдий Иеронимиан, — пожатие крупной ладони было твердым и энергичным, а выражение на мясистом лице выражало скучающую брезгливость, и мне сразу показалось, такой серьезный и властный человек ничего хорошего нам не скажет. Он поздоровался с Марком, при этом окинул его таким взглядом, будто насквозь просканировал. Эску, впрочем, не без теплоты, похлопал по плечу, сказал, что рад видеть в здравии.

— Пойдемте в комнату на свет, хочу рассмотреть вас получше.

Он остановился у окна и правда долго рассматривал Марка, скорее, изучал, обошел даже со спины. Отъевшийся Марк пытался казаться меньше, и то втягивал живот, то горбился. Гость хмурился, поджимал губы, и наконец спросил недовольно:

— Марк, что с вами не так? Вы больны?

Тот смутился еще сильнее, покраснев до шеи.

— Марк у нас на почве освобождения от ошейника немного озверел, перешел на естественное вскармливание, его слегка разнесло, вот он и стесняется, — выдал тайну Эска. Гость понятливо покивал.

— Марк, расслабьтесь, пожалуйста, мне надо понять истинное положение вещей и решить, какой ход в данной ситуации будет более правильным. Но сейчас вы не выглядите счастливым представителем тройственного союза, скорее наоборот: глядя на вас, начинаешь думать, сколь невыразимые мучения это вам причиняет.

Не знаю, на что дядька рассчитывал, но Марк после этих слов совсем стушевался. Мистер Иеронимиан повздыхал и спросил, нет ли коньяка, что ли. Потому как разговор предстоит долгий. И трудный. Эска помрачнел, понятно, он уже устал от постоянных пьянок, но вариантов не было. Он принес вино, сыр, хлеб, еще всякую ерунду, и, наконец, бокалы. Мы все-таки их купили, но ни разу пока не пили из них, Марк так вообще хлестал винище из бутылки.

Закуску и прочее пришлось расставить на письменном столе, скинув учебники на подоконник, гостя усадили в единственное кресло, и старший Куновал, ухмыляясь в усы, неспешно разлил напиток по бокалам. Он похвалил Эску за хозяйственность, за то, что не экономит, после предложил выпить за знакомство. Мы-то еще и не завтракали со всеми этими приготовлениями, а у Марка напиток лег, что называется, на старые дрожжи, так что напряжение быстро прошло. Он разулыбался, глаза заблестели, щеки алели не краской стыда, а здоровым румянцем, он опять мне показался чудо как хорош. И не только мне.

— Вот, теперь я вижу, вы действительно исключительно счастливы и вообще выглядите удивительно здоровым. Что ж, вампиром быть неплохо, а если рядом еще и понимающие щедрые партнеры, это просто чудесно, — по-бабьи высоко хохотнул гость. Он говорил странно, я не мог понять, это искренне или насмешка. Но он продолжил:

— Мне мистер Куновал рассказал, как вы сумели снять ошейник. Весьма остроумно. Разумеется, теперь это надо преподнести таким образом, чтоб общество восприняло событие благосклонно, а, главное, Совет старейшин кланов отреагировал бы нужным нам образом. И версия должна быть как можно более внушительной. Есть обман, есть большой обман…

— ...а есть политика! — воскликнул захмелевший Марк.

— Ну почти, — кисло согласился гость. — Но у нас другая концепция. Есть обман, а есть большой обман, и чем он наглее, тем легче в него поверят. А вот политика, молодые люди, очевидно, не ваш конек. Поэтому прошу внимательно выслушать все, что я вам скажу. Разумеется, я ни на чем не настаиваю, и вы поступите как посчитаете нужным, но сначала мои соображения.

Во-первых, почему я взялся за это дело. Резонов несколько, но главное, вы, Марк, мой дальний родственник, вы — Аквила, а кровь не водица. И я следил за всеми событиями очень внимательно с самого начала. Признаюсь, меня удивил и восхитил ваш поступок с одной стороны, ужаснул и расстроил с другой.

Марк взглянул на него удивленно, а Эска оскорбился, он считал Марка совершенным во всех отношениях. Впрочем, я тоже так считал. Но старик поджал губы и помахал рукой, останавливая возражения.

— Дослушайте до конца, и вы поймете, что я имею в виду. Конечно, видеть подобную стойкость и принципиальность у юного еще оборотня доводится нечасто, тем более, я знаю, все эти годы вы вели себя безупречно, следуя выбранному пути до конца, и сейчас передо мной молодой мужчина, несгибаемый и искренний. Несомненно, эти пять лет вас лишь закалили, иначе вы бы сломались, и картина была бы иной. И скорее всего и предмета разговора не было бы.

И это хорошо в нашем случае, вы прекрасный образ невинно пострадавшего за правду, чистого сердцем и помыслами, прошедшего свой путь с гордо поднятой головой, без жалоб и упреков, которому воздалось по заслугам. Судьба в коем-то веке не поскупилась, выбрав истинно достойного и щедро одарив за все перенесенные страдания! — закончил он пафосно.

Эска не выдержал и позволил себе скептичеки фыркнуть. И изобразил на лице удивленное недоверие. Гость среагировала моментально, при этом опять стал скучающе-неприятным.

— Эска, не смотри так на меня, я знаю, как звучат подобные слова. Но Совету не нужна правда, нужен образ, яркий убедительный образ, против которого они не станут возражать, и им будет выгоднее признать Марка свободным и не задавать вопросов про то, как мог испариться вполне материальный кусок железа несколько фунтов весом. Для этого он, его жизнь и явленный перед всеми результат должны нравиться многим, и так и будет, хотя бы потому, что среди молодежи Марка часто поминают. И, насколько я знаю, у него нет совсем уж открытых врагов, он никому не успел перейти дорогу. Но зато есть несколько организаций, кстати, совершенно разной направленности, для кого Марк является героем и символом, они и станут его основной поддержкой. Да, про Лео я уже знаю, да и раньше про них слышал, упертые ребята, много полезного делают.

Тут, надо признаться, я сам чуть не захмыкал, слишком человеческим мне показался такой способ объединения существ, живущих в основном инстинктами. Но факт, существовало довольно многочисленное общество «Оборотни за естественную жизнь», его члены старались не отходить от своего зверя именно с точки зрения морали, но исключали необходимость охотиться и вообще принцип пищевой пирамиды. Старикан также утверждал, что сейчас, как грибы после дождя, повылезают всевозможные последователи подготовки к обретению Пары, а самые сумасшедшие будут пытаться вступать в тройственные союзы. Но и это, по его мнению, шло нам только на пользу. Мне бы его уверенность!

— Главное, когда Марк появится там, где будет проходить Совет, его должно встречать много народу, и картинка должна совпасть с ожиданиями, они не должны разочароваться в увиденном, — продолжил он развивать свою мысль. — Разумеется, об этом собрании все будут знать заранее, я позабочусь, свяжусь с тем же Лео. Придет много желающих посмотреть и поддержать, и, наоборот, покричать гадости, но ваша задача, Марк, идти в окружении ваших избранников и слегка грустно улыбаться. И если в Совете услышат, как вас приветствуют и поддерживают, повторюсь, им будет проще признать факт чуда и отпустить вас, ну и потом тоже использовать это каким-нибудь образом в своих целях. В конце концов, им вообще все равно, что с вами будет, но если они увидят выгодным поверить вам, то так и поступят. И выгода может быть очень разной. Но с этим мы будем разбираться потом.

— Все так просто? — удивился Эска. — Просто выглядеть согласно ожиданиям?

— Ну как просто… К этому прилагаются еще прошедшие пять лет, без них выглядеть бесполезно.

— А может, Марк родит, и тогда уж никто не сможет оспорить наш союз? Сейчас мне наши шансы не кажутся стопроцентными. — Эска озабоченно всматривался в лицо собеседника.

— Категорически против. И сейчас объясню почему. Это относится к той части, где я считаю поступок Марка не только неразумным, но и вредным. — Эска уже вдохнул побольше воздуха, чтоб начать ожесточенную дискуссию, Марк просто выглядел удивленным и обиженным, я, наверное, тоже. Наш гость устало скривился:

— Мальчики, не обижайтесь, у меня нет умысла сказать вам что-то неприятное, я уже слишком стар для этого, но вы должны понимать, вы не рядовые оборотни, вы наследники. Единственные! И меня удивляет, почему вас не готовили к этому, но вопрос риторический, конечно.

Так, пока я не потерял мысль. Совет соберется дня через четыре или пять, не по вашему вопросу, конечно, но нам это без разницы. До этого озаботьтесь взаимными Метками, это важно. Удачно, как Джейми, и ты, Эска, чем-то похожи, это хорошо, оборотень и человек, оба избранники третьего, есть в этом объединяющий момент. Эдерн, я свяжусь с тобой накануне совета, ты под охраной привезешь ребят на место. И пусть твои парни смотрят за ними, как за своими волчатами. Хотя, чего я тебе по мозгам езжу, верно? Марка продолжайте подкармливать эти дни кровью, это ему явно на пользу. Когда он не стесняется и не зажимается, выглядит как картинка. Одежда на вас пусть будет самая простая, вы обычные молодые люди, живете обычной жизнью, это хорошо, это приятно многим. Если надумаю еще чего, позвоню.

Он протянул бокал Эдерну, и тот сразу его наполнил. Наш визитер задумался, видимо перебирал в памяти, все ли сказал, что хотел. Молчание длилось довольно долго, но никто не рискнул заговорить, опасаясь сбить его с мысли.

— Так, теперь про детей и прочее, — ожил он наконец. — Разумеется, рождение волчат поставит вас всех на недосягаемую высоту. Союз признают сразу! Но это не решит других проблем. Ровно на тех же позициях останутся те, кто ратовал за ваше дальнейшее пребывание в подвале. И они могут опять начать действовать в своих интересах. Соответственно, вы, Марк будете едва ли не в худшем положении, чем сейчас.

— Не понимаю. Почему такие разные результаты? — Марк морщил лоб, пытаясь понять суть. Мистер Иеронимиан, похоже, ждал этого вопроса и сразу начал объяснение:

— Рождение детей и признание вас священным союзом не обязательно произойдет равнозначно громко, тут всем будет плевать на пропавший ошейник, и, как следствие, на вас и вашу дальнейшую судьбу. Достаточно слуху о волчатах просочиться в массы, и это станет главной новостью, такого не происходило уже десятки лет! Вы, конечно, тут же будете свободны. Но и целью шумихи станут маленькие наследники двух кланов. Бывшего заложника чести упомянут вскользь, будет сделано все, чтоб событие прошло тихо, может, какие из ваших прав под шумок исчезнут или не восстановятся до конца. Я бы это не назвал желаемым исходом дела. А вот сейчас тихо не получится. Пропал ошейник, и все захотят это увидеть своими глазами, ведь известно, снять его невозможно. Как? Что? Сенсация! Народ придет смотреть на это событие. Придет смотреть на вас, Марк, и на ваших избранников. И вас запомнят.

Реакция будет у всех разная, и вполне возможно, не очень осторожные недоброжелатели выдадут себя. В любом случае, в этой мутной водице можно будет что-нибудь, да половить. С волчатами все сложнее. Ведь не побежите же вы сразу после события показывать себя всем желающим! Пока будете учиться ухаживать за малышней, пока привыкните, пройдет время, событие не будет уже таким важным, а возможные недоброжелатели получат время для действий. И безопасность волчат тоже отдельная история. Очень дорогая и тревожная история. Да и про инстинкты не забывайте — довольно долго вы будете жить уединенно.

При упоминании о волчатах, приунывший было Эска оживился, и лицо его приняло мечтательное выражение. Впрочем, и Эдерн блаженно заулыбался в усы. Хорошо, хоть Марк выглядел вменяемым. А старикан уже совсем разошелся, предлагая сценарий дальнейшей нашей жизни по своему вкусу. Впрочем, мне в нем все понравилось, и заставило тоже мечтательно улыбнуться:

— Сейчас же вы будете свободны. По-настоящему свободны! Научитесь жить для себя, посмотрите мир, пусть у вас появится много друзей и доброжелателей в разных концах света, — вещал он упоенно. — Это не просто слова, сейчас, на пике популярности друзья будут заводиться сами собой, только успевайте отдалять от себя не тех. Оставшиеся станут вашей поддержкой в будущем. Эдерн весьма состоятельный волк, совсем не жмот, он запросто спонсирует вам путешествие куда угодно и когда угодно. Да и ваш дядюшка, Марк, не сомневаюсь, не останется в стороне.

Попробуйте пойти учиться, вдруг это вам понравится, и только после заводите детей. Если еще будете хотеть, — вдруг его тон изменился, из гида, описывающего красоты предстоящего супер-тура в рай, он превратился в старого человека, и дальнейшие его слова звучали горько и устало:

— Но у вас будет хотя бы чему научить их, а сейчас что вы можете им рассказать? Как правильно класть себя на алтарь чужим интригам и желаниям? Марк, еще и еще раз говорю, я вами восхищаюсь, но вы понимаете, что означал ваш поступок и какие последствия имел?

Да, вы вступились за честь клана. Но вы чуть не убили этим своего дядю — я неплохо его знаю, пусть мы и дальняя родня, и последнее время довольно пристально следил за ним. Он души в вас не чает, вы для него были и есть свет в окошке, да еще и единственный наследник! И вдруг вот такой фортель! Он ведь только недавно начал приходить в себя, а ему приходится держать в узде очень агрессивный, конфликтный и сложный клан, это требует необычайной энергии, организованности и силы воли.

Потом, этим поступком вы сыграли на руку недоброжелателям Куновала, да и его заставили лавировать между теми, кто требовал вас отпустить и теми, кто требовал наказание сделать как можно более строгим.

Те, кто хотел избавиться от него, ждали, когда он поступит с вами или слишком мягко, или слишком сурово, и то, что вы пережили от своих надзирателей, без сомнения вершилось с их подачи. А когда Эска забрал вас к себе! Вполне все могло окончится плачевно для обоих Куновалов, не отдай тогда концы один из самых ярых недоброжелателей, и не начнись новая грызня за передел сфер влияния, что отвлекло от вас внимание. Но и это еще не все! Те летучие мыши, которые совершили преступление, ведь они так и остались безнаказанными, их прикрыли родичи! Это тоже внесло много раздора в внутриклановые и межклановые дела, не говоря уж о том, что они не понесли наказания за серьезное преступление. Но тут Эдерн должен был лучше думать, а не хвататься в панике за любую возможность.

А еще вы невольно заставили его нести постоянный груз вины за то, что ради мира между кланами, в широком смысле этого слова, он вынужден был постоянно и прилюдно декларировать отношение к вам, как к вещи, тогда как по сути вы, избранник и Пара его любимого сына, в его иерархии стоите вот как раз рядом с его сыном. И для оборотня, придерживающегося общих правил, такая дихотомия крайне разрушительна.

Ну и последнее — Эска. Если бы не ваш человек, не Джейми, то волки лишились бы надежды когда-нибудь увидеть его вожаком, ведь Парой правителя раб быть не может, а наш идеалист-Эска никогда не смог бы унизить вас тем, что стал бы прятать отношение от всех. Вы так и жили бы как два затворника до своей кончины! — закончил он взволнованно, на обвисших щеках проступили яркие красные пятна.

Марк был потрясен. Мне тоже в голову не приходило так посмотреть на события. Я ведь и правда считал, что он все сделал правильно. И сейчас так считал. Но результат, описанный мистером Иеронимианом, был каким-то совершенно чудовищным.

— И вы утверждаете, что восхищаетесь моим поступком? Это серьезно или я опять не вижу какой-то очевидный для других смысл? — с горечью спросил Марк.

— Абсолютно серьезно! — подтвердил старикан, и я ему поверил. Он был до жути неприятный и не делал ни одного движения, чтоб изменить это впечатление, но, как бы это сказать ловчее? Короче, он был настоящий.

— Меня действительно восхищает, как ради идеи, ради веры в то, что правильно, совершаются подвиги. Самоотречение, самопожертвование. Я сам был таким, хотя и очень давно. Беда лишь в том, что на этом греют руки очень непорядочные люди, и выгоду извлекают они же, а героя либо забывают, либо восславляют, но обычно посмертно. У вас вполне может получиться история с хорошим концом. Но, как я сказал в начале разговора, я не настаиваю на этом плане. Вы вполне можете заняться деторождением, результат тоже будет неплохим.

— Джейми, Эска, что скажете?

— Не, Марк, давай что скажешь ты. Вот ты чего хочешь?

— Я хочу путешествовать. И попробовать учиться. Я правда хочу пожить для себя. Хотя бы это лето. Вы как?

— Давайте поступим так: вы подумаете до вечера, позвоните Эдерну, и тогда я буду знать, что делать, хорошо?

Он допил свой бокал, опять с брезгливой мордой сухо попрощался, и они ушли.  


*****

Марк сел на кровать и выжидающе взглянул на нас.

— И чего ты от нас ждешь? — Эска был явственно раздражен.

— Не знаю даже. Вы верите словам этого Иеронимиана? Не про то, чего я наворотил, тут я с ним согласен, пожалуй, хотя слушать это было горько, но все остальное? Про то, чтоб не ждать появления волчат, а просто заявиться втроем на совет, и что это более действенный способ?

— Да кто его знает-то. Язык дан политику для того, чтобы скрывать свои мысли. Он твой родственник, ты должен был знать о нем хоть что-то, но не знаешь, как я вижу. Он бывший предводитель клана Орлов, добровольно отдавший власть своему сыну, когда почувствовал, что стареет. Разумный, властный и порядочный оборотень. Опытный политик, действует в своих интересах. Но они у него своеобразные, ему нравится процветание и мир среди оборотней, ему нравится, когда есть законы и умеренная интеграция в человеческое общество, то есть совсем корыстными его мотивы не назовешь.

С другой стороны, он это делает для того, чтоб его клану легче жилось, в том числе и его отпрыску правилось — он заботливый отец. Такая вот общественно полезная выгода. В молодости чудил еще как, сейчас, будучи председателем Совета, много занимается общественными делами. Выходит, жизнь оборотней он знает неплохо.

Но прав ли он в нашем случае, не знаю. Все это как-то слишком призрачно, что ли. А что будет, если Совет не поверит в исчезновение ошейника? То есть, не захочет поверить? Мне кажется, это повлечет и для нас огромные неприятности, да и война между кланами вполне возможна. И уж отцу, случись такое, скорее всего, мало не покажется. Зуб даю, есть у этого старикана свои мотивы уговорить нас поступить именно так, но только на основании, что это выгодно ему лично, оценить замысел невозможно.

— Но он все это говорил при твоем отце. Стал бы он врать? — Марк испытующе посмотрел на волчка. Тот задумался и даже плечами пожал для верности.

— Он может и не врет. Ошибается. Или недоговаривает. Но чего об этом всем говорить, если мы не знаем всей информации. Что мы решим? Марк, вот тебе, как заинтересованному лицу, этот вопрос.

— Я за то, чтоб прийти на Совет. Эска, дети ведь могут подождать чуть-чуть, а? — Марк посмотрел на Эску выжидательно, а до меня наконец дошло, кто же у нас главный чадолюбец! Эска прикрыл глаза, сжал губы, но кивнул утвердительно, и Марк продолжил:

— И я хочу путешествовать. Хочу просто побыть обычным Марком, без обязательств. Хочу гулять по маленьким улочкам, заходить вечером в паб и слушать музыку. Много всего хочу. Он, может, и передергивал, когда говорил о последствиях моего поступка, но ведь правда, счастья-то это никому не принесло.

— Нет, ну что ты говоришь такое! — воскликнул Эска пораженно. — Ты неправ! Мы же встретились благодаря этому! А так не встретились бы!

— Эска, а вот что было бы, никто же не знает. Может, как раз и встретились бы, и даже раньше, и без всяких трагедий. Так что, пойдем? Джейми, Эска?

— Я тоже за совет. И тоже боюсь. Но мне хочется вместе с вами провести лето где-нибудь подальше отсюда, увидеть другие страны, пожить в свое удовольствие, и чтоб никто под боком не пищал, — я собрался с духом и выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Явассильно разочаруюнодетейянехочу. Вот. Никаких, даже славных крепких волчат. Даже двоих. Ну пока, конечно. Я ничего не видел, кроме общины да универа. Вот.

— Хорошо, тогда вечером звоню отцу и говорю о нашем решении. — Эску явственно покоробили мои слова о волчатах, он нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Марк улыбнулся мне краешком губ.  
*****

Следующие дни мы провели в ожидании звонка от Эдерна и уточнении дня сбора Совета. Мне-то хоть надо было ездить на занятия, это отвлекало, а ребятам в четырех стенах было муторнее. Марк пребывал в перманентной задумчивости, размышляя над словами о его поступке и последствиях. Размышлял и грустно улыбался. Тут старикан сработал четко.

Меня же мучил вопрос, почему Марк по решению Эскиного отца попал в такое положение, а вот освободить его должен целый Совет. Почему его отец не может это сделать своей властью?

— Так заложник он заложник на всю жизнь, до самой смерти, и хотя отец принимал решение, одобряли его члены вот этого самого Совета, пусть на самом деле их слова чуть значимее дуновения ветра. Думаешь, если бы он мог, он не освободил бы Марка давным-давно? Но если сейчас отец скажет: «все, Марк, свободен, гуляй», то сначала все очень удивятся, а потом начнется вой недовольных, мол, нарушен древний закон, да что будет, если каждый решит поступать как ему вздумается, и все такое прочее, а вот если решение вынесет Совет, да еще такая веская причина будет, как тройственный союз, то всем придется заткнуться.

— Мне вот что непонятно с этим тройственным союзом. Как раб мог найти Пару, да еще и две? И кто бы его отпустил?

— А таких случаев никто и не знает. В смысле создание именно таких союзов. Но если бы такое случилось, то свобода гарантировалась.

— То есть, это фикция по сути. Гарантировалось то, о чем никто не смог попросить?

— Похоже, так и было, — развел руками Эска. А мне это прекрасное общество честных существ нравилось все меньше. Хотя, думаю, в худшую сторону от людского оно ничем не отличалось. Но тут меня осенила одна мысль:

— Слушай, а ведь такой тройственный союз как наш подразумевает наличие двух оборотней и одного человека, так? А возможно такое, что свобода гарантировалась потому, что оборотни могли уйти с человеком и он мог снять ошейник, а потом бы еще и рассказал другим, как от него избавиться?

— Не знаю. Вряд ли было много таких умников как Марк, понявших секрет ошейника. Но знаешь, почему в таком союзе как наш, бывает потомство? Потому что оборотни всегда в конце концов уходят за своим человеком, а дети держат их среди себе подобных. Так что я не знаю, что здесь правда, а что фантазии.  
*****

Эска потерпел пару дней меланхоличного Марка, но вечером во вторник, покормив меня ужином, перемыв посуду и не найдя чем еще заняться, припер его к стенке.

— Марк, неужели тебя так сильно задели слова этого старого козла! Ну пусть и так, было и было, чего ты себя терзаешь!

— Меня и правда задели его слова, но другие, не про то, что я наворотил. Мы с тобой и правда ни капли не готовы принять бразды правления кланами. Мы ничего в этом не смыслим, нас никто к этому не готовил.

Было очевидно, Марка слова Эски не только не взбодрили, напротив, повергли в еще большую тоску. Но волчок считал своим долгом следить за благополучием Марка во всех его проявлениях, поэтому лишь беззаботно отмахнулся:

— Да брось, так всегда было. Есть наследник, он принимает власть от старшего. Все ее признают. Потом все как-то обустраивается.

— Нет. Ты не прав. Мы с тобой ради своей прихоти готовы были пожертвовать благополучием клана, вообще всем.

— Прихоти? — удивился Эска.

— Именно. Я играл в благородство и ответственность, думая, что встал за честь клана. Ты тоже, выбрав меня и фактически отойдя от дел. Мы с тобой романтики, инфантильные дебилы, себялюбивые недоумки, но не будущие правители.

Эска недоуменно уставился на Марка, тот с грустной улыбкой смотрел на него.

— Нет, ну подожди… Нет, Марк, я ведь… Марк, ты это все сказал, допустим, так и есть, но что с этим делать? Да, вот мы такие. А куда нам деваться? Придет время и будем править. Только вот как я смогу быть вдали от тебя, я не знаю. Но стаю и отца ведь не оставишь, верно? — добавил он совсем тихо.

— Я откажусь от своих прав. Не переживай, тебе не будет одиноко, — ласково усмехнулся Марк.

— Нет, ну это как! Это место твое по праву, по рождению. А кто, если не ты? — взвился Эска, искренне видевший Марка величайшим правителем. Пусть и в неопределенном будущем.

— Эска, дядя знал, я не вернусь. За пять лет он без сомнения придумал выход из положения. И даже больше, мне все равно, как они там управятся без меня. Он очень много в меня вложил, он меня любит, и я его люблю. Но не хочу, слышишь, ни минуты не хочу быть связанным с клановыми делами, с управлением, разрешением вопросов! Хочу жить в свое удовольствие.

— Марк, нам нельзя жить в свое удовольствие, у нас есть обязательства! Пусть тебе не нравится мысль стать предводителем вашего крылатого сообщества, но так предопределено. Мы с тобой обязаны!

— Нет, я никому ничего не обязан. Я свое отработал. Все. Я свободен.

— Но ты же пошел в подвалы моего отца добровольно! И столько лет ты верил в то, что делал! А скоро ты будешь по-настоящему свободен, ты должен продолжать свой путь. Ты будешь великолепным правителем. Добрым, умным справедливым. Ты и правда такой! Ты будешь лучшим!

— Эска, хороший мой, ты готов быть добрым правителем. А я — нет. Я не хочу. Это труд, обязанность, назови как хочешь, это не по мне. Да, сидеть в подвалах проще! Но каждый день принимать решения, сдерживать одних, продвигать других… не мое.

— И как нам быть теперь? — спросил Эска подавлено.

— Ты поступишь как хотел, как должен. Рано или поздно встанешь во главе своей стаи. Мы с Джейми будем рядом. Это правильный вариант. Но детей я не отдам, если родятся у меня. Они не станут наследниками.

— Черт. Марк, ты меня со всех сторон обложил.

— Брось. Мы не обязаны ломать свою жизнь в угоду другому.

— Нет, конечно. Но как я без тебя… И дети… Марк, ну что ж ты творишь-то! — Эска со злым отчаянием шарахнул кулаком по столу, и я увидел Эдерна, мелкого пока, но Эдерна. Марк встал, подошел и крепко обнял его со спины.

— Маленький мой волчок, как тебе достается все время! — Прижал покрепче к себе, подышал в макушку. — Делай, что должен, мы же всегда будем рядом. Но и меня пойми, я не могу больше. Все. Хочу жить.

Эска, рыкнув, вывернулся из его рук, и, переходя в полуформу, вцепился клыками в плечо Марка, тот взвыл от неожиданности, но часто задышав, замер, переживая боль. Эска, помедлив несколько секунд, разжал челюсти и мгновенно съежился в свое обычное тело.

— Нет, ты прав, мы с тобой не принесем пользы, я с вами останусь просто жить, — горестно сообщил он. — И ты мой, слышишь, мой!— Он разорвал ворот у окровавленной майки и широкими движениями языка слизал кровь. И еще, и еще. Пока та не остановилась.

— Эска, не надо...

— Все. Это мое последнее слово. Теперь ты поставь мне Метку. Прошу! — Он скинул обрывки домашней майки и подставил Марку плечо.

Тот, прикрыв глаза, потерся щекой об Эскину макушку, благоговейно поцеловал шею, ниже, и, наконец выбрав место, не спеша погрузил острейшие вампирские клыки в капюшонную мышцу до самого основания. Замер, а потом дернул челюстью вниз, разрывая кожу на пару сантиметров. Без сомнения, это было больно, но лицо Эски выражало абсолютный экстаз, он мне напомнил мученика со средневековой картины. Марк потом долго, с наслаждением вылизывал кожу дочиста, а я видел, как Эска кусает губы, еле сдерживает слезы. Но дело было не в боли, просто он наконец получил так давно желанное и не мог справиться с чувствами.

Я смотрел на них и думал, как же и впрямь мои оборотни не похожи на людей. Они обнимаются и плачут, смеются и расстраиваются, ласкают друг друга и шепчут милые глупости. Совсем не боятся проявлять эмоции, казаться слабыми. Как же они уязвимы! В общине меня приучали к мысли, что достойный уважения мужчина немногословен, суров, а если уж заплакал, то все, грош цена тебе, ты слюнтяй и тряпка. Или баба. А тут… Они же оба еще и готовят, убирают, Марк, вон и родить все еще не прочь, но это не делает их бабами или слюнтяями! И то, как походя Марк сейчас отказался от немалой власти, заставило меня еще больше его уважать. Хотя, думаю, зря он так, со временем из него действительно вышел бы отличный предводитель клана. А я... я сделаю все посильное, чтоб никто не смог причинить им вред.

— Джейми, что с тобой? — озадаченный Эска подергал меня за рукав. — Это потому, что Марк меня пометил, а тебя нет? Так ты же видел, я его сам попросил, и мы давно уже это обговаривали. А тебя он хочет пометить, но это надо сколько-нибудь торжественно делать. Не на ходу же!

— Нет, что ты, я просто задумался о разном. О том, как с вами легко. — Мне вдруг захотелось объятий и поцелуев, и я сказал им об этом без стеснения, а Эска принес последнюю бутылку вина, хотя я чувствовал рядом с ними себя пьяным и так. И я решил, теперь я хочу всего.

Это было настоящие безумие. Нет, мне не стыдно вспоминать, даже больше, я каждое мгновение сохраню в памяти, но делиться этим не готов. Слишком много всего, слишком жарко, слишком томно, все слишком.

Теперь я знаю, что такое внимательный любовник, и как это может быть по-разному, но равно восхитительно; как на самом деле нежен Эска, сколько же в нем чувственности, а ведь в жизни он резковат. И Марк — сила, неистовство, желание и трепетность. Невероятная смесь. Они и так были в моих глазах прекрасны, но после этой ночи втроем все ощущения стали ярче. Пара парой, но я-то считаю, что по-человечески влюблен. Да нет, люблю. И теперь я знаю, мне есть что терять, и смертельно боюсь этого: так и выглядит самый настоящий адский ад — перестать ощущать, как два самых совершенных существа ходят, дышат, живут рядом с тобой.  


*****

Утром, когда я пришел в себя, Марк попросил разрешения поставить Метку. Если бы я вчера не отрубился на ходу, то сам умолял бы об этом! Его укус краем накладывается на Эскин, такие вот два кольца, сцепленные между собой теперь у меня на плече. И я хожу, и все время прижимаю к ним руку, желая ощутить болезненность и припухлось — подтверждение реальности произошедшего и закрепления прав.

— Джейми, давай-ка быстро пей чай и вали в свой универ, время уже! — бесцеремонно вырвал меня из мечтаний Эска. Не, он молодец, о деле не забывает. Я быстро оделся, хлебнул на ходу чаю и помчался на занятия.  
***

Уже на первой паре пришло СМС: «Все, едем в пятницу утром!». Ну и хорошо. Я сам еле дожил до вечера, так хотелось обнять Марка и Эску, ведь мы же дождались! Эска, правда, особо радостным не выглядел. Они выбирали подходящую одежду, так вот, Марк ни во что не влез. Волчок грустил и ругался по этому поводу. Пришлось, не откладывая дела на завтра, то есть четверг, поехать в супермаркет за одеждой, потому как теперь было неясно, что на нашего обжорливого вампира натянется в принципе, и сколько раз мне придется вот так ездить. Желая избежать лишних разъездов, я его всего измерил сантиметровой лентой и циферки записал. К счастью, современная мода не очень требовательна к точным размерам, все в итоге подошло. Марк, на мой взгляд, в этой новой одеже был просто феерически прекрасен. Но я пристрастен к нему. К ним обоим. Но Эска успокоился, уже хорошо.

Еще запасливый волчок с ухватками профессионального домуправа выдал мне целый список продуктов в дорогу. Я не сомневался, нас покормят и так, но, думаю, это был его способ борьбы с волнением. В итоге накупил целую сумку всякой ерунды по его просьбе. Да ладно, я готов все отдать за свободу Марка. Мечтаю увидеть его на улице, гуляющим, кормящим толстых уток, в пиццерии, да везде, где он хочет. Вот чтоб просто шел свободно, ни о чем не думал. Нет, и мы где-то рядом, конечно.

Надо сказать, как только стало ясно, что мы едем вот уже завтра, все успокоились, и ни у кого из нас не возникло вопроса, как будут складываться события дальше, поверит ли нам этот Совет, и не отправят ли нас за мошенничество куда-нибудь посидеть лет на двадцать. Кто его знает, как у них мозги устроены и до чего они там додумаются? То ли мы так долго ждали этот момент, что сил переживать не осталось, то ли было страшно думать, какой катастрофой это может закончиться, если этот Иеронимиан был с нами неискренен или даже честно заблуждался. Как бы то ни было, мы вечером завалились спать и спали сном младенцев.

В пятницу утром, на самом деле ночью, в три утра, за нами заехали Эскины братья. До этого я и не знал об их существовании. А оказывается, у него их было двое, оба намного старше, оба сводные. И, кстати, один из них организовывал его безопасность. Я удивился беспечности Эдерна, ведь Эска наследник, как такое важное дело можно доверить родственникам, особенно старшим братьям! Эска уверил, они-то точно никогда не станут претендовать на его место, но я в это не верил. Пока не познакомился с ними.

Когда в три утра мы садились в машину, от нас требовалось только донести себя до транспорта и загрузиться, а потом можно было спать еще часов восемь. Предполагалось ехать окружными путями, чтоб заодно поработать наживкой и отследить, и, если что, нейтрализовать возможное преследование, — на некотором расстоянии за нами следовали еще две машины с охраной. На подъезде к месту предполагалось умыться, позавтракать, переодеться и уж после прибыть на Совет.

Поэтому мы, привалившись к большому теплому Марку честно продрыхли до девяти. Я приоткрыл глаза, за окошком проносились заснеженные деревья, справа слепило красное солнце. Я снова закрыл глаза и наслаждался теплом и цветными кругами под векам. Но Марк подо мною начал шевелиться, пришлось проснуться. Эска налил из термоса горячий какао, а он пытался пить, не разбудив меня. Заметив, что я уже не сплю, Эска мне тоже выдал пластиковую кружку с напитком и коржик. А для пущего аппетита чуть приоткрыл окно — салон мгновенно наполнился запахом снега и свежей хвои. Через пару глотков я взбодрился окончательно.

— Ну как, маленький братец, познакомишь нас с вашим третьим? — пробасил кто-то с переднего сидения.

— Рой, да ты ж знаком с нами до последней молекулы!

— По запаху. А теперь я хочу познакомиться как будущий родственник. — Ко мне обернулся нехилый такой мужик, с рыжевато-серой аккуратной бородкой, с подкрученными усами, и весь как из модного журнала. Но ни капли не похожий на моего волчка. Он тепло мне улыбнулся и потребовал:

— Эска, знакомь!

— Джейми, это Рой, мой старший брат, руководитель и организатор нашей охраны. За рулем Рейнар, второй мой старший брат. Они с Роем близнецы. — Водитель, на секунду оторвав правую руку от руля, помахал в зеркало заднего вида.

— Очень приятно, рад знакомству! — Они могли быть хоть тридцать раз братья, но я не верил, что Эске с ними безопасно.

— И мы рады прибавлению в семействе. Ты даже на Эску смахиваешь чем-то, будут у нас два маленьких братца, — усмехнулся он, — а то про Марка-то мы только догадывались. — Он подмигнул мгновенно напрягшемуся Эске. — А теперь у нас и братец пристроен, и тройственный союз, и, значит, детки будут? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Не будут. — Обломал его Эска. — Джейми не хочет, а Марк желает жить в свое удовольствие.

— Жаль. Я бы хотел потешкаться с парой-другой мелких племяшек. Ну вы пока молодые, может, потом захотите. — Слова звучали до безобразия искренне. — Ладно, чего уж. Теперь о деле. Мы предполагаем, на территории замка, где проходит Совет, не должно быть ничего опасного, чужие туда едва ли могут попасть, охрана там работает отлично. Но, Эска, тебя уже раз похитили, потом, вы, ребята, можете кому-то мешать и прочее, одним словом, никаких импровизаций, если мы говорим «нет», то нет, хорошо? — Это не звучало приказом, и, в общем, он был прав, да и не требовал ничего сверхъестественного, поэтому я кивнул. Эска ответил за нас:

— Рой, ну я же знаю, ты зря ничего не говоришь, поэтому не волнуйся, мы тебя во всем слушаемся. — Рой одарил Эску широкой улыбкой. — Вот и хорошо. Не хотелось бы в такой день неприятностей. Часа через полтора заедем в гостиницу, там забронирован номер, сполоснетесь, переоденетесь, ну там чай-кофе, и уже поедем на место. И да, мы сидим с вами в номере, стережем вас. Это ясно?

— Рой, ну чего ты, мы же поняли, ты нас охраняешь, мы тебе не мешаем!

— Вот и хорошо, договорились. — Он помолчал, потом добавил:

— Если бы ты всегда так соглашался! Но сколько же ты нам нервов до этого мотал, пока Марка от нас прятал! Ладно, все позади, это я так, просто вспомнил.

Странные отношения, подумалось мне, какие-то не совсем родственные. И в то же время они явно друг другу не чужие. Но в маленькой гостинице, и дальше они и правда охраняли нас как самое драгоценное. Точнее, в гостинице к ним прибавилось еще шестеро таких же здоровяков, и они так нас и окружали всю дорогу.

Сейчас, спустя время, я вспоминаю запах старого жилища в уютном номере ветхой двухэтажной гостиницы, почему-то пирог с крыжовником, смущенного Марка, помню, как взволнованный Эска оправлял на нем худи и все приглаживал короткие волосы, а у Марка как назло один вихор на макушке не желала лежать и совсем несолидно торчал вверх.

Как потом мы въехали в кованые ворота самого настоящего замка, как вся залитая весенним солнцем площадь была запружена разношерстным народом с флажками и шариками в руках, как они радостно кричали: «Марк, Марк! Ура Марку, будущему предводителю клана летучих мышей! Марк, мы с тобой! Марк, ты вернулся!» и прочее. Много всего кричали, но все это были слова приветствия, радости, и на лицах у людей было радостное оживление. Может, где и притаились недоброжелатели, но я их не увидел. И точно помню, что в тот момент я ощущал себя сторонним наблюдателем, никак не участником этого действа, все чувств пришли много позже.

Охрана окружила нас плотным кольцом, и беспрестанно оглядывая людей, стены из замшелых валунов и даже небо, повела вперед через мощеную черным камнем площадь к главному зданию. Под ярким солнцем снег на камнях кое-где подтаял, в лужах отражались ярко-голубые лоскуты весеннего неба, вода ловила отражение луча и вспыхивала нестерпимо сверкающими искрами.

С ослепительно солнца мы нырнули в чернильно черный, пахнущий сырым камнем вход в замок, не видя ни зги в наступившей тьме миновали гулкий холл, затем взбирались вверх по широкой каменной лестнице, долго петляли по лабиринту гулких продуваемых всеми ветрами коридорам, и, наконец, добрались до очередных массивных деревянных дверей. Внезапно те распахнулись, и громкий голос торжественно возгласил: «Марк Флавий Аквила из клана Летучих мышей, и его избранники: Эска Куновал из клана Серых волков и Джейми Белл, человек».

Мне показалось, сейчас должна грянуть музыка или что-то в этом роде, но ничего не произошло, и мы вошли в небольшое помещение. Несмотря на всю средневековость замка, здесь было вполне современно. Примерно как в офисе некрупной фирмы — вдоль стен шкафы для документов, папки на полках, в углу на столике принтер, на стенах пластиковые панели, и на одном из подоконников скрюченное засохшее растение. И мне почему-то показалось, что пахло кофе и лапшой быстрого приготовления.

За длинным столом сидели люди, десятка полтора, наверное: кто в костюме, кто-то в камзоле, кто-то кутался в плащ, при этом что-то выразительно бряцало; перед некоторыми стояли ноутбуки, а один старый хрыч подслеповато вглядывался в свиток, упрямо сворачивающийся, как только он чуть сдвигал дымящуюся кружку с верхнего конца. Это сборище старых чудаков больше походило на маскарад, чем на какой-либо Совет. Я уже начал подумывать, а не розыгрыш ли это, но с места в центре стола поднялся наш недавний гость, в темно-синем костюме с искрой, при галстуке, жизнеутверждающе блеснул лысиной и зычным, хорошо поставленным голосом начал:

— Уважаемые члены Совета старейшин! Позвольте представить вам одного из достойнейших оборотней нашего времени, Марка Флавия Аквилу, племянника старого Аквилы, предводителя клана летучих мышей, известного своей мудростью и прозорливостью. В будущем, надеюсь, он сменит своего дядю на этом месте ко всеобщему благу. Думаю, все знают, на что пошел пять лет назад тогда еще юный Аквила для восстановления чести клана. Обречь себя на пожизненное рабство способен не всякий, но не жалеть о своем решении, продолжать путь с гордо поднятой головой может лишь избранный.

И Марк с честью прошел испытание, и как подтверждение его силы и чистоты намерений — щедрый редкий дар, подарок Судьбы — тройственный союз! Все знают, такой союз священен, и сила его поистине безгранична, ведь став третьим среди равных, он утерял символ рабства — ошейник, обретя свободу истинную!

В зале повисла звенящая тишина. Все присутствующие смотрели на нас. Кто с удивлением, кто с негодованием, кто с умилением. Но одинаково никто не знал, как реагировать на такое заявление. Вдруг откуда-то прорезался скрипучий голосок:

— Чушь. Такого не может быть. Ошей…, — я почувствовал, как пол под моими ногами начинает ходить ходуном, а я даже вздохнуть не могу.

Но нашего знакомого эта реплика нисколько не смутила, он лишь добавил громкости в свой и без того впечатляющей силы голос. А еще в нем появились совершенно чарующие модуляции, напрочь отбивающие желание думать и анализировать. Черт, да если человек умеет так говорить, я не удивлен, что он уверен в себе, произнося любой бред:

— Теперь, когда по воле высших сил Марк Флавий Аквила свободен, а подтверждением тому исчезнувший ошейник, мы обязаны наконец обратить свое внимание в сторону тех, за кого он сполна отдал долг чести. Найти их и судить по справедливости. Напомню, это наследников семей Райно, МакТавинов и Лейтаров. Надеюсь, все помнят, это именно эти семьи издревле владеют большинством свинцово-цинковых и медных рудников?

Тишину разбило первое удивленное «О!», к нему присоединилось еще несколько невнятных восклицаний, и тут все разом заговорили, общий гомон только нарастал, тот писклявый голосок больше не вякал, а я понял, Марк свободен. А цель этого Иеронимиана — рудники. Ну да, чарующий голос и денежные интересы большинства убедят кого надо в чем надо. Наша же задача стоять, слушать, улыбаться и кивать в нужных местах. Да и пожалуйста.

Собственно, на этом наше пребывание на Совете почти закончилось, единогласно признали нас священным союзом со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Правда, один дотошный старпер подошел и обнюхал нас, потом громко всем сообщил, что Метки стоят и так благоухают, что аж глаза щиплет.

Дядьки за столом добродушно посмеялись, я видел, им не терпится обсудить свои дела, но, чтоб соблюсти церемонию, Иеронимиан торжественно провозгласил единодушное решение Совета о признании Марка свободным, возвращении ему всех прав, положенных по рождению и положению. Пояснил, что в скорейшем времени секретари пересмотрят все документы, откуда имя Марка было вымарано, и восстановят их или перепишут, после чего Марк должен будет ознакомиться с ними, прочитать, подписать при необходимости.

После этого все члены Совета встали и захлопали в знак одобрения или поздравления. Мне, правда, показалось, они так намекают нам, чтоб валили бы мы поскорее отсюда. Да, все это оказалось криво скроенным представлением, но раз мы получили желаемое, то, наверное, какая разница?

А Эска не удержался от переполнявших его эмоций, вдруг повернулся вокруг своей оси на одной ноге, вскинул руки в победном жесте, и закричал, порождая гулкое эхо: «Марк! Мой! Марк! Свободен! Ураааааа!». Послышались щелчки затворов фотоаппаратов, и я увидел, как в открывшуюся для нашего выхода дверь ввалилась толпа людей с разнокалиберными фотоаппаратами, смартфонами и прочей техникой. Они подхватили Эскин возглас, радуясь освобождению Марка. Марк стоял, обнимал нас и грустно улыбался.


	7. Дела семейные

От стены тут же отделилась охрана, окружила нас, отсекая от толпы, и мы двинулись на выход, преследуемые щелчками затворов фотоаппаратов и радостными возгласами, летевшими со всех сторон. Мы вышли на площадь и толпа взревела в приветствии. Кричали все подряд: и про Пару, и про тройственный союз, и про возвращение Марка, и мне почему-то показалось, в возбуждении оборотней отчасти была виновата весна, чье приближение чувствовал даже я. На выходе к нам подбежал нескладный мальчик в костюме-тройке, хотел передать Марку какой-то предмет, но один из охранников ловко поймал его и обездвижил.

— Я секретарь! Это паспорт господина Аквилы! Ну, если он среди людей захочет появляться!

Паспорт был осмотрен, обнюхан, но мальчишке разрешили передать его Марку. Пацан аж засветился от счастья. Поздравил Марка со свободой, с обретением Пар, с наконец восторжествовавшей справедливостью, а я оглядел толпу таких же желающих пообщаться, и понял, мы тут застряли надолго.

Из толпы вынырнул сосредоточенный Лео и аккуратно спросил, готов ли мистер Аквила сказать хотя бы пару слов всем собравшимся. Собравшимся ради него. Разумеется, отказаться было бы хамством, в конце концов, все, кто был здесь, пришли действительно ради Марка: судя по количеству снега и холоду, мы были очень далеко на севере, и я сомневался, что все эти оборотни живут где-то поблизости. Эска, проникшийся духом публичных действий, притянул Марка к себе, поцеловал в щеку и сказал:

— Иди же, тебя ждут!

Я, решив не отставать, тоже поцеловал Марка, и ему это пошло на пользу, он как-то приободрился, разулыбался и в сопровождении охраны и Лео пошел к каменному парапетику, взобрался на него, и правда уложился почти в пару слов:

— Дорогие мои, я безумно рад всех вас видеть! Благодарю Судьбу, моих избранников и всех, кому дорог наш мир оборотней, кто старается сделать его лучше и светлее за то, что передо мной теперь целый мир! И я клянусь делать все, что в моих силах, чтоб этот мир стал хоть немного лучше!

Ничего особенного, обычные фразы, но я-то знаю, Марк верил в каждое произнесенное слово, и прозвучало это все пронзительно, а может, я слишком сентиментален, но в носу защипало. Эска приобнял меня, он тоже был взволнован. А, может, мы просто не выспались. Оставшиеся охранять нас Эскины братцы все время вертели головами, сканируя пространство вокруг, а Рой, похлопав Эску по плечу, сказал:

— Рад за тебя, маленький братец, очень рад. Мы боялись, вы с Марком так и просидите всю жизнь в твоем домишке. Эх, ну бывают же чудеса!

— Что значит «вы боялись»? — уточнил Эска.

— Да брось, мы же вас охраняли, думаешь, не поняли, что там у вас происходит? Отец не дурак, чужих не стал ставить, чтоб сор из избы не выносить.

— А я думал, мы такие скрытные, никто не поймет, — расстроился волчок.

— Так ты же пах Марком больше, чем собой! И как ты всегда смотрел на него! Тут трудно не догадаться. Но хорошо, теперь все позади, вот вы немного придете в себя и будете жить как обычные оборотни. Вернее нет, конечно. Со временем Марк займет место главы клана, ты тоже, а Джейми будет ездить от одного к другому. — Он рассмеялся. — Не, а правда, как вы собираетесь жить на два дома?

— А никак. Марк сказал, что не хочет ничего, хочет жить вдали от кланов и прочих забот. Вот так. — Эска вздохнул.

— А ты? Ты ведь с ним намылился, верно?

— Да. Только отцу пока не говори. Не знаю, как ему об этом вообще скажу. Ему это не понравится.

— Не понравится. Мягко говоря! Он же тебя прочил на место наследника! Ты его просто без ножа зарежешь своим решением!

— Рой, а ты или твой брат не можете стать предводителями клана? — Мне-то этот вопрос не давал покоя с самого начала.

— Ну как, формально можем, и в детстве, пока Эска был маленький, мы не могли понять, почему этот комок шерсти будет наследником, а мы, такие большие, ловкие и сильные — нет. Но отец сказал — наследник он, значит он. Никто не ослушается, так и будет. Наша задача охранять Эску, если такая необходимость отпадет, мы найдем себе занятие по душе. Но ему мы не соперники. А теперь какая-то фигня получается, — уныло добавил он, и я понял, он тоже не горит желанием разбираться с клановыми проблемами. Молчаливый Рейнар тоже заметно погрустнел.

— Ладно, какие планы на сегодня?

— Да какие! Как Марк скажет, так и будет. Думаю, мы к его дяде сейчас поедем. А там не знаю. Наверное, день-два у него побудем, Джейми же в понедельник на занятия надо. Да он, похоже, скоро сам опухнет от такого внимания.

Пока мы разговаривали, к Марку продолжали подходить все новые жаждущие общения оборотни, обнимали, что-то говорили, что-то передавали, и перед этим их всех осматривала и обнюхивала охрана. Но было заметно, как привыкнув к крайне уединенной жизни, он уже начал уставать. Спас положение Лео, объявив, что Марку тяжело вот так сразу пережить столько знакомств и разговоров, попросил отпустить его и пообещал устроить встречу через некоторое время. Полагаю, Лео и его товарищи приложили немало сил к организации этого сборища и пиару всей ситуации. И, вероятно, Иеронимиан, как и обещал, тоже со своей стороны немало помог, но вышло действительно очень впечатляюще.

Кто-то предложил поехать в ближайшую деревушку, посидеть в местном пабе, отметить событие, но Лео тут же возразил, что такие масштабные посиделки точно привлекут ненужное внимание со стороны людей, и это последнее, в чем оборотни сейчас нуждаются. Он был прав, и пока народ строил новые планы, мы подхватили Марка под руки и порулили к выходу, к нашим автомобилям. Народ опять что-то кричал, обалделый Марк, держа в руках гору из книг, открыток, фоток, дисков, плюшевых игрушек, цветов и прочего автоматически кивал и послушно топал куда мы его вели. Мы запихнули его в машину, и он растекся медузой по сидению.

— Все, я больше не могу. Пить хочу. — Рейнар достал бутылку воды, и Марк выхлебал сразу треть. — Поехали к дяде Аквиле, да?

За нами увязался еще с десяток разных автомобилей помимо машин с охраной, и Марк пояснил, это все его друзья детства, дядюшка пригласил их погостить в свой замок для него. Ну и сюда они приезжали поддержать его и поздороваться. Марк улыбался счастливо и устало.

— Давай-ка ты поспишь пока, а? Вот, клади голову Джейми на колени, а мне ноги. Курткой тебя прикроем, хоть отдохнешь, а то ж потом целую ночь кутить?

Марк признался, что и правда не прочь подремать, но хочет обернуться. Эска запротестовал, мол, как потом отъевшийся Марк в такой узкой машине будет одеваться? Но братья пообещали остановиться ближе к замку, там он выйдет и спокойно оденется.

И Марк просто выпорхнул из всей одежды — недавно освоенный им трюк. Вещи кучкой осели на сидение. Он опустился мне на руку, требовательно пища и заглядывая в глаза. Обедать пришел. А к Эске не решился сунуться, уж очень наш волчок раздражен сегодня. Конечно, я не мог ему отказать. Да мне и в самом деле нравилось его кормить: он всегда так доверчиво прижимался маленьким тельцем к руке, так отчаянно билось сердце, — я ощущал себя в эти моменты ужасно большим, защитником, дарителем благ. Мыш цапнул запястье, выпил свои полторы капли крови, вылизал кожу дочиста, и я переложил его в капюшон куртки, которую Эска повесил на крючочек над окном. Он побарахтался, зацепился за мех и заснул.

— Ну какой же он прикольный! Игрушечный прям! — умилился Рой. — Никогда не видел летучих мышей! Марк у вас во всех видах просто чудо! — рассмеялся он. А Эска, не выдержав напряжения безумного дня, чуть не обернулся и не цапнул брата.

— Эска, давай ты тоже поспишь, а? Я вот так положу вещи Марка на колени, так помягче будет, прикрою тебя его курткой, вот, а ты лежи, а я тебя буду гладить. — Он тут же улегся, я запустил пальцы в отросшие жесткие пряди, погладил шею, оттопыренные уши, худые плечи. Он вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. Всю оставшуюся дорогу я продолжал его гладить и думал, какой же я счастливый.  
***

До дяди Марка мы добирались не более пары часов. Я только начал задремывать, как Рейнар остановил машину и сказал будить нашего мыша. Тот обернулся и быстро вышел на обочину, встал на вынутый из машины резиновый коврик, и ни капли не стесняясь наготы, оделся.

Мы поехали дальше по шоссе, потом свернули на проселочную дорогу, минут через десять въехали в лесок, еще спустя километров пять свернули на гравийную дорогу и подъехали к массивным кованым воротам с вензелями. Помедлив пару секунд, те начали плавно открываться, мы двинулись дальше по заросшему высоченными лиственницами и вековыми дубами парку. Шины мягко шуршали по посыпанной красной каменной крошкой дороге, отходящие в стороны ухоженные тропинки терялись в глубине парка, во всем чувствовалась мощь. Мощь и богатство.

Переехав крутой мостик над замковым рвом, мы миновали въездные ворота и оказались во дворе, вымощенным гладким булыжником. Нас уже ждали, у дверей, на высокой лестнице стояли двое. Навстречу почти бегом спустился бодрый высокий старик, совершенно седой. Он, не дожидаясь, пока дворецкий в серой с красным ливрее, довольно пожилой и не такой быстрый, откроет дверцу машины, схватился за ручку, но Марк уже выкарабкался из автомобиля и крепко обнял его.

Сразу было понятно, для дядюшки племянник и правда свет в окошке, но и Марк, без сомнения, был очень привязан к родственнику. Они долго стояли просто обнявшись, и мне показалось, вели безмолвный диалог. Тем временем все машины успели припарковаться, и вылезший народ, десятка три оборотней, тихо ждал.

Дворецкий, поначалу почтительно взиравший на хозяев, видимо, сообразил, что встреча может затянуться надолго, а вот гостей держать на пороге невежливо, поэтому пригласил прибывших пройти в дом, и, похоже, они все были неплохо знакомы, да куда идти тоже знали, потому что организованно двинулись внутрь дома и без его помощи. Так что чужими оказались только мы.

Марк то ли вспомнил про нас, то ли и правда они о чем-то говорили, но наконец он повернулся к нам и замахал рукой, приглашая подойти. Он торжественно представил нас своему родичу. Разглядев его вблизи получше, я решил, что увидев почтенные седины и глубокие борозды морщин поторопился отнести того к старикам, но под этой поношенной оболочкой бурлила энергия, рукопожатие было каменным, а пристальный взгляд серо-голубых глаз тут же просканировал нас насквозь.

Это длилось лишь мгновение, после он взирал на нас с Эской как на давно утраченных и волею судеб наконец возвращенных любимых внуков, то есть с ласковой улыбкой, не без примеси умиления и гордости, а еще высказался в том духе, что наконец может на нас посмотреть в яви и очень рад этому обстоятельству. Приобнял за плечи и пригласил пройти в дом, который мы тоже теперь можем считать своим наравне с его племянником. А я подумал, что заочно дядюшка уже знаком с нами, и, похоже, не только волки Куновалов были нашей охраной. Что ж, я старика понимал.

Он повел нас внутрь, по лестнице с широкими истертыми за десятилетия ступенями, через тяжелые высокие деревянные двери с кованными петлями и фигурными металлическими накладками, через холл, уходивший на несколько метров в высоту и заставленный кадками с фикусами. И мне показалось, что из этих зарослей за нами внимательно наблюдают десятки глазок-бусинок, наверное, мышиная охрана замка? Потом по одной из боковых лестниц мы поднялись на этаж выше, и по длинному балкону с витражными окнами двинулись вглубь темного коридора, освещенного лишь факелами, бросавшими желтые отблески на старинные доспехи, расставленные в глубоких нишах. И я первый раз в жизни ощутил, что такое роскошь на самом деле, а не в книгах и фильмах. Сам воздух, казалось, был наполнен достатком и респектабельностью. И еще спокойствием и достоинством. Забавно, но Марк даже в современном дешевом шмотье из супермаркета смотрелся здесь совершенно органично — и мне показалось, что попав в знакомую с детства атмосферу, он и двигаться стал иначе: более расслабленно, вальяжно. Вот от чего он вообще отказывается, пожелав жить с нами в крошечной однушке! И как он сможет сказать о своем нежелании становиться преемником дяди, у того ведь нет в запасе пары лишних сыновей, как у Эдерна?

Дядюшка Аквила провел нас в небольшой зал, завешанный до потолка картинами в темных резных рамах, с огромным черным каменным камином в полстены и кучей старинного холодного оружия, развешанного над ним. Посередине стоял накрытый стол. Дядюшка поинтересовался, не против ли Марк, если мы пообедаем только вчетвером, а уж потом он сможет пойти к гостям и провести с ними остаток времени. Марк уверил, что ребята все поймут, он успеет с ними пообщаться потом, и теперь уж все время мира его! Видимо, такой ответ и ожидался, потому что дядюшка кивнул и пригласил нас садиться.

Все, конечно, было очень здорово, в смысле круто, но меня волновал только один вопрос: как правильно есть то, что сразу после вкатил на тележке дворецкий. Под серебряными крышками таились неведомые кулинарные изыски, но я не сомневался, несмотря на умопомрачительные запахи, я останусь голодным — на это намекал сверкающий строй вилок с одной, и ножей с другой стороны от стопки тарелок.

Дядюшка оказался лучше, чем я мог представить! Видя мой отчаянный ужас пред столовыми приборами, он добродушно проворковал, что мы можем есть как удобно, а обучением правилам этикета можно заняться и потом, в кругу семьи это не главное. Дворецкий, несмотря на чопорный вид, взглядом выражал поддержку и одобрение, и, тихо перечисляя названия блюд, а главное, из чего это все наготовлено, предлагал попробовать то одно кушанье, то другое. Я сразу почувствовал себя свободно, как если бы заехал в гости к деду, имейся у меня таковой.

По сути, старики расстарались ради меня, потому что Эска-то прекрасно управлялся со всем этим столовым многообразием ни на секунду не задумываясь. А мне вот было особенно приятно, что дядюшка включил нас в семейный круг, и, отойдя от правил поведения, без сомнений впитанных еще с молоком матери, терпит вот такого невежду.

Он очень дотошно расспрашивал о нашем житье-бытье, о том, как мы втроем размещаемся в одной комнате, всего ли нам хватает, и тут я окончательно понял, за нами точно следили и летучие мыши. Еще он предположил, что Марк, вероятно, не хочет пока переезжать домой и приступить к своим обязанностям, потому что надо, конечно, и мир повидать и всякое такое, но предложил купить нам жилье попросторнее или даже домик, если мы хотим. Но Марк как-то быстро замял эту тему, а я тоже не стал ничего говорить, в конце концов, мы и так живем на Эскины деньги, а поселиться в добавок к этому в доме Марка мне бы не хотелось. Я не содержанец. Не содержант. Или как там их называют.

Много говорили и о наших планах на будущее, разумеется, был вопрос про потомство. Марк сослался на страстное желание почувствовать наконец вкус жизнь и вообще пожить для себя, сказал, что подумывает пойти учиться, а этим летом, после того, как я сдам экзамены, мы поедем куда-нибудь попутешествовать. Так что все потом. Что там дядюшка действительно думал на этот счет, неизвестно, но на все кивал одобрительно. Попутно Марк поведал и о наших с Эской планах, хотя какие это планы — кроме совместного летнего отдыха и учебы после ничего мы и не планировали.

Дядюшка спросил, чему собираются учиться Эска и Марк, и вот тут была большая загвоздка, они оба не знали, чего хотят. Марк был искренне влюблен в компьютеры, но что именно хочет уметь, он пока не мог сформулировать, слишком мало времени прошло. Эска вообще предпочитал молчать на эту тему, но я не сомневался, при его сметливости и дотошности он много бы где преуспел. Но проторчав почти всю жизнь в замке с отцом, он не слишком хорошо ориентировался в мире людей и не представлял всего многообразия направлений приложения сил. И я все же думал, они оба могут изменить решение насчет того, становиться предводителями своих кланов или нет.

Это был уютный семейный разговор, будто мы так раз в месяц собираемся, и никаких неудобных вопросов, неприятных тем, нравоучений и упреков. Но глядя на улыбчивого душку-Аквилу, я не сомневался, что он, как и Марк, на самом деле обладает железной волей и острым умом, да и с властностью у него все в порядке, не зря же он столько лет стоит у руля всего этого мышиного царства. И я пожалел, что наш Марк не попробует себя в таком качестве, это занятие ему подойдет, что бы он ни говорил.

Хитрый волчок, желая дать им наговориться наедине, пожаловался, что мы путешествуем с трех часов утра, и он, дескать, засыпает на ходу, а у Джейми голова болит, хорошо бы нам прилечь ненадолго, если никто не возражает. Подозреваю, это являлось грубейшим нарушением этикета, да и на мой взгляд в любом другом случае попахивало бы неуважением к хозяину дома, но без сомнения, маневр Эски был разгадан и воспринят с благодарностью.

Дядюшка поинтересовался, достаточно ли дворецкому, с очень неожиданным для англичанина именем Стефаний, проводить нас в гостевую комнату или нужно что-нибудь еще. Я сказал, что таблетки у меня с собой, воду найду. После дороги и всей суеты этого дня голова у меня и правда начала болеть. Марк собрался было нас проводить, но Эска, устало прикрыв глаза и слабо взмахнув рукой, сообщил, что он уже почти спит, нас проводит дворецкий, а Марк пусть не оставляет дядюшку без своего общества.

Следуя за нашим проводником, мы попетляли в разных направлениях по очередным коридорам и лестницам, и, наконец, перед нами распахнулись двойные двери темного дерева. Гостевые покои, не комната. И везде та же роскошь: ковры, в которых тонут ноги, на стенах панели темного дерева, картины в рамах, огромный камин из светлого камня, за экраном из цветных стеклышек потрескивают ароматные поленья. Перед ним три огромных кресла на гнутых ножках. Слева дверь, наверное, в спальню. Справа в углу массивный письменный стол. Темно-зеленые атласные шторы на всех окнах раздвинуты, открывая вид на мрачные заснеженные холмы и сизую кромку леса вдалеке.

Спальня оказалась достойной королей, не меньше. Меня поразила гигантская кровать под балдахином, с деревянными резными столбиками и просто безумным количеством подушек — явно это было приготовлено для Марка, подушки и вообще все мягкое и теплое он очень любил.

Стефаний показал, куда ведут три двери в самой спальне: в ванную, туалет и гардеробную, осведомился, желаем ли мы переодеться сейчас для отдыха и есть ли у нас все необходимое из одежды к ужину. Эска поинтересовался, обязательно ли это. Мы уже знали, на вечер была запланирована встреча друзей Марка. К нашей вящей радости дворецкий уточнил, раз все они живут в очень разных местах и ведут крайне разнообразный образ жизни, то никаких стандартов нет, можно облачиться в смокинг, можно в майку с драными джинсами. Во всяком случае таково пожелание хозяев.

Это тоже была приятная новость, обряжаться во что-то официальное мне не хотелось, особенно, если ожидается много незнакомых людей — я и без того буду чувствовать себя неуютно.

На этом дворецкого отпустили, и он с поклоном удалился. Быстро приняв душ, мы действительно завалились спать. Не скажу даже, что я очень устал, скорее перенервничал, боясь того, что может принести нам этот день, да и пообниматься с моим волчком очень хотелось, ну а он никогда и не отказывался. Интересно, как же он переживает время гона? И как его переживем тогда мы? Или это не актуально в нашем случае? Опять забыв спросить о самом интересном, заснул.

Проснулись мы, когда за окном уже начали сгущаться сумерки. Думаю, пару часов уж точно придавили. Проморгались, привели себя в порядок, оделись, и тут встал вопрос, а куда идти-то? Никогда в жизни не выбрались бы мы своими силами, но, к счастью, за дверями обнаружился мальчишка в сером с красным форменном костюме, он сообщил, что проводит нас туда, где собрались гости и где нас ждут оба хозяина.

Мы опять слегка попетляли по коридорам, лестницам и переходам и вскоре уже стояли в огромном ярко освещенном фантастически блескучими люстрами зале, с гигантским камином и полинялыми знаменами неизвестных армий, развешанными под потолком. Всего там собралось с десятка три гостей, в основном молодых, иногда почти юных, обоих полов и совершенно разных на вид оборотней.

Знакомых из перевертышей я мог бы пересчитать по пальцам, но уже понимал, принадлежность к определенному клану не накладывает на людскую ипостась каких-то характерных особенностей, и были ли здесь только летучие мыши или в друзьях у Марка водились представители других видов, я сказать не мог.

Но как и те, кого мы видели сегодня утром, они были весьма оживлены, смеялись, болтали между собой, кто-то потягивал напиток из бокала, кто-то с энтузиазмом поглощал закуски, компания изысканно и модно одетых молодых парней и девиц зависла у стола, густо заставленного блюдами, бутылками вина, кувшинами с напитками и многоэтажными фруктовницами, набирая себе на тарелки маленькие тарталетки и еще что-то цветное на шпажках. Но большая часть гостей собралась вокруг Марка. Стоя почти спиной к нам у камина с бокалом чего-то темного в левой руке, он, поминутно взмахивая правой, оживленно спорил с симпатичным кудрявым юношей, и Эска тут же нахмурился — ему не нравился напиток в руке Марка, и юноша вокруг него тоже. Помня, как нервно волчок пережил днем общение Марка с оборотнями на площади, я только и успел ухватить его за руку, чтоб он не наделал каких-нибудь глупостей, но Марк уже нас увидел, а скорее учуял, и сунув кому-то в руки бокал, двинулся в нашу сторону. Он стиснул нас с таким жаром и силой, будто мы расставались лет на десять, а не на пару часов. А мы так и стояли, взявшись за руки.

— Хорошие мои, я так соскучился! — это прозвучало ужасно по-марковски, я имею в виду сочетание сбивающей с ног страсти и почти болезненной нежности. Повернувшись к гостям, он представил нас всем одним разом. Разумеется, заочное знакомство уже состоялось утром, когда эти ребята приезжали к зданию, где проходил Совет. Сейчас они подходили по одному, и Марк представлял нас лично, находя несколько восторженных слов о каждом. И все они действительно оказались его давнишними друзьями и приятелями, даже удивительно! А я все думал, ждали ли они его возвращения, верили ли, что увидятся когда-нибудь? И участвовал кто-нибудь из них в заговоре по выкупу, а потом и краже Марка? Я хотел услышать, что у него и правда самые лучшие и самые верные друзья. Но у незнакомых людей или даже оборотней такое не спросишь, поэтому я старался запомнить хоть кого-нибудь, а вечером думал расспросить Марка поподробнее.

Но гостей было много, все они спешили выразить нам свою радость по случаю знакомства и обретения нами Пары, а еще признательность за возможность вновь увидеть и обнять дорогого друга, кузена, приятеля детства, троюродного дядюшку, обожаемого приятеля по детским шалостям, милого внучатого племянника (когда я говорил, что собрались молодые, я не заметил старую леди, кутавшуюся в пушистые шали в уголочке мягкого дивана и напоминавшую в своих роговых очках добродушную моль), и так далее, и тому подобное, и все это было про нашего Марка. На втором десятке представленных я стал путаться, кто есть кто. Марку же очень хотелось показать нас всем, и очередь потенциальных знакомцев не иссякала. Потом пришла здравая мысль, что если судить по одежде и количеству сопровождавших нас сегодня машин, большинство его друзей живет вполне современной жизнью, поэтому мы с ними непременно еще увидимся.

Я краем глаза глянул на Эску и меня буквально поразило выражение его лица! Он походил на очень старую, повидавшую жизнь дуэнью, глядящую на собравшихся как на записных проходимцев и негодяев, пробу на которых ставить негде — сжатые в куриную гузку губы и наморщенный нос недвусмысленно свидетельствовали об этом. Ну понятно, сегодня Марк вышел в свет первый раз, и первый раз Эска видел вокруг него столько чужих людей! Думаю, его внутренний зверь выл и бесился от ревности. Я аккуратно оглянулся вокруг, но, похоже, никого его гримаса не смущала и не обижала. Может, такое поведение одного партнера в этом обществе нормально, в смысле, друзья Марка понимают переживания ревнивой сущности оборотня?

Теперь, желая чем-нибудь отвлечь страдающего волчка, я уже мечтал, чтоб представление друзей закончилось поскорее. Но все имеет конец, и оставив Марка с вновь подошедшими, я потащил Эску выпить по бокалу вина и чем-нибудь закусить. С трудом сдвинул его с места — он не желал оставлять Марка одного, повел к столу с закусками, всучил ему бокал и предложил выпить за то, как здорово все у нас получилось. И теперь Марк, наш Марк, может жить как хочет! Но, видимо, наступил ему на больную мозоль, Эску без сомнения беспокоила мысль о возможности Марка жить как он хочет. Взгляд у него стал злой и несчастный.

— Эска, ну что с тобой! Ты так хотел видеть Марка свободным, а теперь сам отказываешь ему в этом! У него есть друзья, родственники, обязательства перед ними. Это нормально! Он и так просидел рядом с тобой три года, куда больше! Пусть отрывается по-полной! — Эска попытался подобрать слова, потом вымахнул весь бокал, брякнул его на стол, чуть не разбив, и, развернувшись, быстро вышел.

Я кинулся за ним. А ведь я его понимал! Видеть рядом с нашим Марком чужих, смотреть, как они обнимают его, гладят, целуют в щеку, как он смеется, пожимает руки и тоже обнимает, и целует в щеку в ответ, было невыносимо, но я-то не сомневался, мы с Эской для него все равно главные! А еще это нечестно, столько говорить о свободе и потом самим забрать ее. Потому что Марк — он у нас самое дорогое, и самый большой дар, который мы можем дать сейчас, когда от ревности в глазах темно, это не пытаться ограничить его встречи с друзьями.

Эска ушел недалеко, стоял в темном коридоре, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Я обнял его сзади. Он не пошевелился.

— Эска, я тебя понимаю. Но Марк — он наш, навсегда, и ты сам это знаешь. Пойдем обратно?

— Не могу, как увижу кого рядом с ним, хочу в горло вцепиться. Головой все понимаю, но это желание сильнее меня. Не хочу портить ему праздник своим видом, да и не уверен, что сдержусь.

Я обнял покрепче ревнивца, гладил плечи, целовал шею. Он немного расслабился и тяжко вздохнул. Понятно, зверю нужно время, он потом привыкнет к посторонним рядом с Марком, просто надо почаще устраивать такие встречи. А сейчас, наверное, стоит Эску увести, только как это сделать и не обидеть Марка, не испортить долгожданную встречу?

За спиной раздались шаги, я оглянулся — дядя Аквила вышел в коридор. С самого начала он присутствовал где-то с краю, чуть направляя весь ход вечеринки, сводил в разговоре скучающих, приглашал спорящих выпить по бокалу, зорко следя, чтоб царило легкое оживление, не переходящее в нездоровое возбуждение. Без сомнения, он и за Эской наблюдал, и думаю, понял, что с ним происходит.

— Джейми, Эска, хотите я покажу вам комнату Марка и его фотографии в детстве, пока повзрослевший оригинал наверстывает то, чего был лишен пять лет? — Он мягко улыбался, и в этот момент очень походил на Марка. Эска помотал головой:

— Спасибо, нет, не сейчас. Пусть потом Марк сам нам все покажет, ему будет приятно. А я бы пошел отдохнуть, наверное? — Он смотрел на старика вопросительно.

— Думаю, это хорошая мысль. Идите с Джейми вместе, ладно? Я скажу Марку, у Джейми от шампанского голова опять разболелась, а ты пошел его проводить, хорошо? — Он склонил голову набок и посмотрел на меня.

Я тоже не хотел отпускать Эску одного, поэтому поблагодарил его за прекрасный вечер, он подозвал очередного мальчишку и распорядился проводить нас в наши комнаты.

Дойдя до дверей, волчок спросил у сопровождающего, можно нам бутылку вина и чего-нибудь на закуску. Парень оказался дотошным, начал выспрашивать, какое вино мы хотим, но Эска рассеянно сказал, пусть это будет белое. Или красное. Мальчишка посмотрел на меня, ожидая уточнений. Но я тоже не знал, да и было мне все равно, поэтому сказал, что полагаюсь на его вкус. Он умчался.

Мы расположились около камина. Я сел в кресло, Эска пристроился на полу, прислонившись к моим ногам, я взялся мять ему каменную спину. Вскоре прибыл наш снабженец-оптовик и с ним тележка с белым, красным и розовым вином. И закусок на роту.

Он быстро придвинул из угла низенький столик и сервировал его для нас. Мы поблагодарили его, а Эска спросил, нельзя ли еще выключить верхний свет и нет ли свечей? Мальчишка принес три тяжелых канделябра, два поставил на камин, третий на столик, зажег длинные белые свечи, задвинул шторы, выключил верхний свет и ушел, оставив на столе колокольчик для вызова.

Эска поднялся, задул почти все свечи. Сидя в полумраке, мы потихоньку потягивали вино, сначала белое, потом, когда закончилось, розовое, закусывали всем подряд, больше молчали, смотрели на огонь. Когда закончилась вторая бутылка, решили пойти спать. Легли с краю в обнимку, оставив как обычно место для Марка. Эска повозился, уложил тяжелую голову мне на плечо, я поцеловал его в уголок губ, погладил. Он хмыкнул, обнял покрепче, и мы провалились в глубокий сон. Проснувшись уже не ранним утром, обнаружил Марка, бессовестно дрыхнувшего между нами — я и не почувствовал, как и когда он пришел. Эска тоже проснулся, демонстративно повел носом, перекинулся и сел Марку на грудь мохнатым задом.

— Эй, ну ты же тяжелый! Эска! — Он потрепал волчка по холке, подергал за хвост, но тот продолжал сидеть и смотреть в сторону.

— Обиделся, да? Я вчера все понял, но дядя сказал, так бывает, ты привыкнешь, к Джейми же ты привык, а он после универа кем только не пахнет. Ну, давай, перекидывайся! Пойдем завтракать. Ребята не все еще разъехались, я хочу с ними погулять хотя бы в парке.

Эска лизнул Марка несколько раз в лицо, спрыгнул с кровати и, цокая когтями по наборному паркету, скрылся в ванной.

К завтраку мы спустились вместе, и за столом обнаружилась большая часть Марковых друзей, они жаждали общения и всякое прочее. Эска вел себя безукоризненно, но вскоре сказался больным после вечернего перепоя и ушел в наши комнаты, а я с ним. Хотел заняться домашкой и волчку компанию составить. Думаю, Марку так тоже было неплохо, мы-то рядом с ним каждый день, а друзей он вон сколько лет не видел.

Эска выудил из сумки электронную книгу, недавнее наше приобретение, и завалился читать Азимова, я пристроился с ноутом рядом. Мы так до вечера провалялись, впрочем, не без толка: он начитался, я успел сделать довольно сложную лабу. Ну и мы немного пообнимались, как без этого. Стефаний заходил, звал нас к обеду, но Эска занервничал, поэтому обед решили пропустить.

Но на ужин надо было спуститься: Марк очень хотел, чтоб мы присутствовали, и я долго перед этим обнимал и гладил Эску, уверяя, что он единственный и самый-самый для нас. То есть Эска-то это понимал, но вот его зверь… И тогда я решил сделать то, что делал мне Марк однажды. Сама идея меня не смущала, только я боялся не суметь сделать все как надо.

Поэтому сначала легко поцеловал его в краешек губ, но погруженный в тяжкие раздумья волчок лишь нахмурился и отвернулся. Я чуть было не отказался от своей затеи, но все же лизнул, чуть раздвигая губы кончиком языка, он попробовал отстраниться, но я навалился на него, обхватив руками и ногами, не давая увернуться и продолжая настойчиво целовать, покусывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, проводя языком по острому краю зубов, и он понемногу сдался, отвечая.

Но стоило мне начать теряться в ощущениях, он резко перевернулся, подминая меня под себя, целуя как всегда жестко и властно. Все мысли почти сразу исчезли, тело налилось жаром. Я провел руками по его плечам, спине, ягодицам. Потерся пахом о возбужденный член и уже готов было отдрочить нам обоим, но чудом собрал мысли и вспомнил о задуманном. Попробовал спихнуть его с себя, волчок лишь недовольно рыкнул и, не прекращая целовать, обхватил меня крепче одной рукой, другой нетерпеливо задергал ремень моих джинсов.

— Эска, стой! Ну, отпусти же меня! — Он замер и затем мгновенно отпрянул, вглядываясь в мое лицо испуганно и напряженно.

— Джейми, что ты, я в разуме, я не сделаю тебе больно! Или ты испугался, да? Я напугал тебя? — прошептал он, болезненно кривя губы. Я тут же обнял его.

— Да нет же! Это я дурак, я тебя напугал! Хотел кое-что сделать, но, похоже, все испортил! — Этого я и боялся: до дела не дошло, но уже все не так. — Хочу тебя, но не знаю… короче, ты ляг, если нет, ты мне скажи, ладно? — Глядя все так же настороженно, но позволяя себя целовать и гладить, он опустился на подушки.

— Я правда дурак, ты прости, хочу тебя, до одури хочу, — шептал я, задирая на нем майку, целуя грудь, прикусывая и вылизывая мгновенно ставшими жесткими розовые горошины сосков, покрывая мелкими поцелуями атласную кожу живота и потихоньку ощущая, как уходит из его тела напряжение, как он стонет, сначала тихо, потом глухо, крепко закусывая нижнюю губу, как сильные пальцы сминают простыни в горсти.

Кровь стучала в висках, туманя зрение, заставляя путаться мысли и мгновенно выметая всю шелуху из головы, оставив за хозяев лишь инстинкты. Ни минуты не колеблясь, стянул Эскины штаны вместе с трусами и взял в руку напряженный, гордо стоящий шелковистый член, с розовой головкой и капелькой смазки на нем. И невозможно было не слизнуть эту каплю, а потом не провести кончиком языка по дырочке, а потом не облизать его гладкую теплоту. И не огладить его по все длине языком тоже было нельзя. Я взял его в рот, неглубоко, как смог, и от ощущения живой плоти и веса на языке у меня самого тут же опять встало.

Сосать было непривычно и неудобно, пришлось помогать ласкать его рукой, но я понял, даже если вообще все сделаю не так, Эске и это будет по нраву — он буквально задохнулся от моих неумелых действий, выгибаясь, подбрасывая бедра и горячечно шепча «еще, еще!». Хватило пары минут моих робких ласк, и он кончил. И я, как и Марк, проглотил его семя, и я увидел, как ему это нравится, и он благодарен, и еще что-то, не знаю, как передать словами, но мы стали крепче связаны после этого.

Я смотрел на его раскрасневшееся лицо, на слипшиеся от пота пряди светлых волос, на полуприкрытые после только что пережитого удовольствия глаза, и мне хватило десятка движений рукой по своему члену, чтоб кончить вслед за ним. Прижавшись к нему, расслабленному и довольному, потянулся за поцелуем. Эска улыбнулся мягко, мечтательно, поцеловал в ответ.

— Джейми! Ох, Джейми! — Он стиснул меня сильно, до боли. — Какой же ты!  
*****

К ужину собралось немало народу, пожалуй, если кто и уехал, то единицы. Мы сидели во главе стола, вернее, он был в виде буквы «т», и мы как раз расположились за короткой частью. В середине дядя Аквила, справа от него Марк, а слева мы с Эской. Как только все расселись, поднялся хозяин дома.

— Дорогие мои! У нас большая радость: наш Марк снова с нами. Мой племянник, ваш друг и родственник. Каждый из собравшихся здесь приложил бесконечно много стараний в деле его освобождения. Пусть все мы и осознавали, что усилия наши скорее всего тщетны, но каждый упрямо выполнял свою работу, не считая ни времени, ни средств. Буду говорить как есть, здесь собрались только свои. Я законопослушный оборотень, но случай Марка особый, и наши действия не всегда были законны: мы пытались выкупить его, позже выкрасть, и гибель одного из главных недоброжелателей Куновалов тоже на нашей совести. И я считаю, это сделало нас если не семьей, то очень близкими людьми. Теперь я уверен, случись что, Марк не останется один, рядом всегда будут верные и любящие его люди.

Марк удивительный, и ему посчастливилось не только обрести Пару, — он встретил Эску, сына вождя волков, юношу, который вытащил Марка на себе из-за грани, выхаживал его и после три года был рядом, поддерживая его веру в жизнь и в будущее. Кто-то распускал слухи, что сын Куновала жесток, а жизнь пленника у него окончательно превратилась в ад, но это клевета! Более того, я знаю, Эска намеревался отказаться и от своего права занять в будущем место предводителя клана: будучи лицом официальным, он смог бы соединить свою жизнь только со свободным. Но для Марка Судьба не поскупилась и свела его с человеком Джейми, и вторым избранником. Это и правда редкий дар, и благодаря ему Марк свободен! И я пью за всех вас, за близких нашего Марка! Теперь он будет восстановлен в правах, и я так хочу, чтоб он наверстал все, что пропустил за те пять лет! — Дядюшка повернулся к Марку, тот встал, смущенный, но очень довольный. Они обнялись, от души звякнув бокалом о бокал, после началась обнимательно-чокательная суета, сдобренная поцелуями и похлопываниями по спинам и плечам.

И нам с Эской перепало внимания, нас тоже обнимали и целовали какие-то девицы и юноши. Эска терпел, скалился, но терпел, я тоже. Наконец все успокоились, разошлись по местам, взволнованный Марк начал благодарить присутствующих за поддержку и помощь дяде в его отсутствие, после все опять повскакали с мест и опять обнимались и чокались, и выражали радость всеми возможными силами. В столь чопорно-изысканном интерьере и с дворецким, наблюдавшим за всем с невозмутимым лицом выглядело это неформальное проявление чувств чудно. Но если бы я решил устроить встречу друзей, у меня это выглядело бы так же — никаких правил.

Наконец, все успокоились и приступили к ужину, и надо сказать, в отличие от меня, присутствующие прекрасно пользовались многообразием столовых приборов, да и держались за столом привычно легко. Но я постарался выбирать блюда попроще и смотрел украдкой, кто чем их ест, и повторял.

Сменит Марк дядю на его месте предводителя или нет, но я научусь пользоваться всеми этими вилками-ложками. Вот вернемся домой, и я попрошу ребят объяснить мне, как правильно вести себя в обществе. На всякий случай. За свое невежество я не испытывал стыда, откуда мне знать что-то о манерах — в общине на это никто не обращал внимание, там как раз важнее было умение не выделяться. Но раз началась новая жизнь, то я хочу знать и уметь все, что знают Марк и Эска. Я не сомневался, мой волчок не первый раз присутствует на подобном ужине, он без труда использовал какие-то фигуристые железки, поедая скользкую тварь из раковины. Но я не остался голодным, а это главное.

Третий тост Марк поднял за нас с Эской. Он и не говорил ничего, просто крепко обнял, и мы выпили рубиновое терпкое вино. Я тоже не видел смысла в словах — и так все было понятно.

Ужин закончился удивительно быстро, и Марк позвал гостей в другой зал, с кучей кресел, банкеточек и столиков на гнутых ножках вдоль стен. В углу на массивном столе громоздился старинный патефон, кто-то поставил старую, слегка гнусавую пластинку, и под звуки медленного танца народ тут же рассыпался на пары. Даже Марк подхватил какую-то девицу и закружился с ней по зеркальному паркету. Эска только зубами заскрипел, но это же был праздник Марка, поэтому мы терпели.

— Эска, а ты говорил, к оборотню с Меткой никто не подойдет, а вот, не только подходят, но и обнимают и целуют, и все прочее, — шепотом спросил я, желая отвлечь внимание волчка.

— Они же друзья и близкие, и родственники различной степени близости, поэтому для них Марк дорогой друг и всякое такое. Он мне часто рассказывал про них, еще там, у нас в замке, когда думал, что больше их не увидит. Некоторых он с младенчества знает, с другими все детство шкодил, конечно они для него считай родные! — Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну ты чего, завтра домой поедем, будет Марк опять твой. — Подпихнул я его в бок локтем.

— Да я нормально, просто теперь они все будут к нам бесконечно заезжать, мышиные семьи вообще не маленькие, а тут еще и очень дружная на нашу беду. — Волчок скорбно поджал губы. Я не стал ничего говорить, ему и так ведь нелегко, нашему маленькому ревнивцу. Ладно, вру, мне тоже это все не слишком нравилось.

Мы так погрузились в мрачные думы о количестве и сплоченности Марковых родственников, что не заметили, как к нам подскочили две довольно взрослые девицы, обе в шелковых платья до колен по моде двадцатых годов прошлого века, и пригласили потанцевать. Я-то не умею, а Эска сразу согласился, и несмотря на то, что глядел своей высокой и стройной даме аккурат в яремную ямку, уверенно повел ее в танце.

Безмятежно улыбаясь, моя предполагаемая партнерша уверила, что неумение танцевать — это ерунда, а она умеет это делать прекрасно, и мне понравится, если я ей доверюсь. Она назвалась Рози и улыбалась так искренне, так весело, и я согласился. Да и что я терял? Она положила одну мою руку себе на талию, другую на округлое теплое плечо, и мы кое-как задвигались в уголочке. Не знаю, как можно было назвать этот танец, но постепенно я вошел во вкус, и мне даже стало нравиться. Девица подбадривала меня всеми силами, подсказывала, куда двигаться, и даже почти не морщилась, когда я наступал ей на ноги.

Меня окружал сладкий цветочный аромат, чувственная мелодия пьянящим эликсиром вливалась в вены, упругое женское тело отзывалось во мне дотоле неизведанными ощущениями, и я блаженно парил в этом тепло-тягучем мареве. Когда музыка смолкла, она чмокнула меня в щеку и сказала, какой я замечательный, и как она рада прибавлению в семействе, и как завидует кузену, которому достались такие милые ребята. Мне показалось, это было сказано искренне.

Я заозирался в поисках Марка и Эски. Первый, чуть склонив голову набок, улыбаясь что-то говорил партнерше по танцам, Эска же со своей дамой спешил к нам: оказалось, они сестры, вторую звали Айви, и она тоже была милая и улыбчивая. Сестрички предложили нам еще потанцевать, но хотели поменяться кавалерами. После вполне удачного опыта я охотно согласился, Эска тоже, — движение под музыку заметно улучшило его настроение. Айви, как и сестра, была невероятно терпелива и деликатна, переживала мою неуклюжесть стоически и еще успевала болтать, заочно знакомя меня по новому кругу со всеми гостями. Я опять почти никого не запомнил.

Но время мы провели весело, и когда после очередного танца Рози и Айви опять менялись, к нам подошел радостно-возбужденный Марк. Он хотел обернуться и немного полетать с друзьями, вспомнить детство, поиграть в догонялки или в прятки. Спросил, мы с ними или останемся тут. Мне было интересно посмотреть на мышиные забавы, да и я тоже не привык долго быть без Марка. Эска пошел с нами, объяснив это усталостью от танцев, и пообещал не оборачиваться и никого не пугать.

Это были самые странные игры, какие мне приходилось видеть. Точнее, не видеть. Мы и еще десятка полтора оборотней обоего пола поднялись на темный чердак одной из угловых башен, довольно пыльный, с кучей старых вещей по углам, — настоящий чердак из какого-нибудь фильма, но тут заранее кто-то расставил электрические обогреватели, иначе мыши начали бы засыпать на холоде. Когда мы пришли, было видно хоть что-то, сквозь узкие окошки в толстых каменных стенах проникал свет уходящего дня, но довольно скоро солнце село, поэтому я только и различил в полумраке, как все разделись, и меня опять поразило, что никто не стеснялся наготы, вещи стопочками сложили на подиум, и прибывший с нами Стефаний аккуратно закрыл их пленкой. А потом к вековым мощным балкам с довольно противным писком взмыли мыши.

Я видел, как летает Марк, и видел, какое искреннее удовольствие ему это доставляет, правда, относил это на счет невозможности летать долгое время, но тут все присутствующие радовались не меньше. Мы с Эской расположились на сундуке, который дворецкий накрыл принесенным ковриком, и наблюдали, как мыши резвятся. Они и правда играли в догонялки, ныряли под балки, выныривали из перекрытий, пересвистываясь и пища. Довольно скоро стало темно хоть глаз коли, Эска все же перекинулся и следил за ними носом. Марка он чуял, поэтому беспрестанно вертел головой. Я этого тоже не видел, просто положил руку ему на холку и чувствовал все движения. Мы так сидели довольно долго, наконец, пыль, поднятая мелкими летунами, начала попадать в нос, я несколько раз чихнул. Предупредительный дворецкий, оставшийся с нами, спросил, не желаю ли я выйти, но я подумал, что мне там делать-то одному, и остался.

Наверное, пару часов они уж точно развлекались, потом по какому-то знаку Стефаний включил тусклую лампочку в углу, и разгоряченные довольные оборотни начали планировать вниз, оборачиваясь кто в полете, кто на полу. Оживленно обсуждая свои игрища, начали одеваться. Марк тоже выглядел довольным и усталым, улыбался широко и счастливо, ну и я подумал, сидение в темноте того стоило.

Мы спустились в танцевальный зал, нам подали чай с очень красивыми маленькими пирожными, одна из сестричек спела под аккомпанемент другой грустную балладу про какого-то рыцаря-неудачника, и было уже ближе к утру, чем к ночи, все устали и довольно быстро разошлись. Марк для ускорения процесса затащил нас с собой в душ, поэтому попутно пообнимашись и нацеловавшись, мы через минут десять уже спали без задних ног.  
*****

На завтрак спустились уже совсем спокойно, Эска больше не хмурился и не ворчал, приветливо здоровался и вполне светски общался: долго и без темы. После завтрака гости начали разъезжаться, кто до этого не успел, срочно обменивался с Марком телефонами, контактами в мессенджерах, диктовал названия закрытых групп, где можно будет пообщаться и прочее.

К обеду не осталось почти никого, только милые сестрички, но они, как я понял, здесь и жили, поддерживая дядюшку и помогая ему. Марк ходил задумчивый, пожалуй и грустный, вспоминал прошедшие два дня. А мне опять пришло в голову, насколько уместно он смотрится здесь, в этом замке, среди многочисленных друзей, и как ему нравится большое общество, и как сам он нравится людям.

После обеда и мы собрались в дорогу — утром мне надо было явиться на занятия. Прощались долго, Марк явно не хотел уезжать, и дядя не хотел его отпускать. Сестрички с грустью обнимали и гладили нас по волосам, с наивной серьезностью напутствуя не делать глупости и не ссориться по мелочам, ибо это то, что расшатывает настоящие чувства и портит в итоге жизнь.

Марк пообещал приезжать часто-часто, в конце концов не так уж мы далеко друг от друга живем. Я тоже проникся приязнью к Маркову родственнику, мне он и правда казался дедом или вроде того. И сестрички виделись мне добрыми тетушками, любящими племянников нежной любовью одиноких женщин. Наконец мы погрузились в машину с неизменными братьями Эски на передних сидениях, следом за нами ехали еще две машины с охраной.

Марк всю дорогу смотрел в окно, думая о своем, Эска взялся читать новый роман, а я прокручивал в голове события последних дней: официальное освобождение Марка, встреча с его друзьями. Я даже предположить не мог, какую огромную работу они провернули, и как хитрый интриган дядюшка Аквила повязал их всех тайнами и убийством одного из волков, обеспечив Марку верное окружение! И теперь у меня был дом, старик так и сказал нам с Эской перед отъездом: «Где бы ни был Марк, двери замка всегда открыты для каждого из вас. Приезжайте и живите». А еще у меня теперь есть две тетушки, с которыми мы обменялись телефонами: «Ну мало ли что, вдруг помощь нужна, только не стесняйся звонить, Джейми, ладно?», и Рой и Рейнар, пусть много более сдержанно, но декларировали родственность отношений.

Я не дурак, понимаю, без Эски и Марка я никому на фиг не сдался, но и то, что меня приняли как есть, вот такого без роду-племени, тоже для меня важно. С момента, когда пропали родители, меня терпели или держали как некий козырь, но я чувствовал себя скорее помехой, палкой в колесе, и право на нормальную жизнь привык выгрызать. Сейчас я ощущал себя нужным и важным, а еще у меня появилась… семья. Может, это мои мечты, но приятно было думать, что где-то меня ждет дед, и есть кому поплакаться в жилетку, и еще есть Эдерн, с которым мы пока не родня, но он пусть и кривовато, но показывает, как мы с Марком для него важны, я даже пару раз думал о нем, как о тесте, что ли. Под эти приятные мысли я постепенно задремал.  
*****  
Из сна меня вырвал телефонный звонок, судя по мелодии, звонил Эдерн. Я было подумал, он соскучился по сыну, но то, как Эска отрывисто отвечал, при этом сводил брови к переносице и хмурился, заставило думать, что что-то произошло. Под конец разговора он передал телефон Рою.

— Отец сказал, за нашей квартирой следят трое каких-то парней, так что едем не домой, в другое место, где квартирует охрана. Ну и там видно будет, что делать дальше.

Я расстроился, ведь раз не домой, то и в универ я вряд ли завтра попаду. Но что тут поделаешь! Сон пропал, да и вообще настроение испортилось. Опять какая-то гадость грядет.

На место мы прибыли ближе к утру: на подъезде к городу столкнулись несколько машин, и не было возможности ни объехать их, ни повернуть назад. Поэтому мы сидели и ждали, когда прибудет полиция и растащит затор.

Куда нас привезли, я, практически не зная города, сказать не мог. Ясно только, это был дорогой район, где двух, а то и трехэтажные особняки прячутся в глубине заросшего сада, и попасть внутрь можно только если тебе отопрут калитку в высоком кованом заборе. Или откроются и тут же с лязгом сомкнутся за машиной створки ворот, как в нашем случае.

Мы преодолели несколько метров шуршащей гравийной дорожки с подсветкой по бокам и въехали прямо в темный зев гаража. За нами опустилась железная дверь, в помещении зажегся свет. После почти полу суток в дороге мы еле выскреблись из машины, а нам навстречу уже спешил Эскин отец. Он всех нас крепко обнял по очереди и пообещал чай с неизменными коржиками, чтоб мы могли прийти в себя после дороги и слегка подкрепиться. Он провел нас на второй этаж, где в уютной комнате был накрыт стол. За столько часов мы проголодались основательно, и Эска потребовал что-нибудь посущественнее чая.

Пока еда готовилась, Эдерн поведал нам, как сегодня ранним утром, а вернее, уже вчера, то есть в воскресенье, около нашего дома появилась троица незнакомых мальчишек. Охрана за полтора месяца выучила всех жильцов и многих постоянных гостей, но эти явно были не отсюда, одеты странно, пахли общиной, и начали с того, что стали звонить и дубасить в нашу дверь. Разумеется, им никто не открыл, тогда они расположились во дворе на ближайшей лавочке и продолжали в течение дня периодически стучать и звонить. Но ближе к ночи, посовещавшись, они собрались уходить, а тогда уж охрана в темноте их взяла, опасаясь потерять след.

Их привезли в этот дом, но они молчат, и разговорить их пока не удается. Сами ли они по себе или кто-то их послал, было неизвестно, поэтому и нас привезли сюда, в более безопасное место. Эдерн предполагал, что, возможно, я их знаю, и если увижу, смогу хотя бы предположить, с какими намерениями они прибыли и подсказать, как с ними разговаривать. Я сразу вспомнил постные и мерзкие рожи сообщинников, почему-то представились братцы, но делать было нечего, пришлось доедать и идти опознавать. Эска с Марком тоже пошли. Ну я и не сомневался даже.

Мы спустились в огромный подвал, пустой и гулкий, ярко освещенный двумя рядами ламп. В конце была железная дверь, около которой расположились трое охранников, одетых кто во что горазд, но у каждого на поясе болталась кобура, и крепились ножны с ножами в них. Да и выглядели ребята очень внушительно — высокие, молодые, с отчетливый мышечным рельефом. Увидев нас, один отпер дверь ключом, двое других мгновенно вошли в комнатку и встали с двух сторон от находившихся там, направив на них оружие. А потом и нас пустили. Я был готов увидеть кого угодно, но это оказался всего лишь мой приятель, Юхи. Белокурый скромняга и тихоня Юхи. Он было кинулся ко мне с радостным воплем, но третий охранник тут же оттолкнул его назад, и не удержавшись на ногах, он плюхнулся на диванчик. Там, прижавшись друг к другу, сидели Глен и Саймон, еще два моих друга. Выглядели они скверно.

Юхи попробовал опять рвануться ко мне, но охранник пригрозил, что треснет, если он не успокоится. А я сказал, что это мои друзья, я их хорошо знаю, и мне они не сделают ничего плохого! И уже пообниматься с ними я имею право!

— Джейми, ты прав, конечно, но пусть сначала они объяснят, зачем приехали к тебе и целый день звонили в дверь. Ведь за полтора месяца они ни разу не приезжали и не звонили судя по тому, как ты удивлен, увидев их, — заговорил Эскин отец. — Нам надо знать их намерения, иначе мы будем считать их потенциальной угрозой тебе и остальным.

— Юхи, Глен, Саймон! Расскажите, зачем приехали!

— Если ты доверяешь этим людям, я расскажу. Но после того, как они дадут Глену и Саймону что-нибудь от простуды. Мы не рассчитали с одеждой, да еще ноги промочили по дороге, они вот простыли. Я просил лекарство, но нам отказали.

Эдерн обвел укоризненным взглядом своих подчиненных.

— Мистер Куновал, у нас нет ничего от простуды, сами же знаете, — тут же оправдался один.

— Ну тогда пошлите кого-нибудь в аптеку, неужели сложно было самим с этим разобраться! — рыкнул он грозно. К счастью, никому никуда бежать не пришлось, потому что Эска, как и всякий оборотень, отличавшийся отменным здоровьем, увидев однажды, как я мучаюсь головной болью, на всякий случай прикупил лекарств от всего на свете, чтоб не бегать в панике по аптекам, если я заболею. В нем, безусловно, умирал управдом.

Сумку с лекарствами и воду принесли, волчок выдал растворимые таблетки, Глен и Саймон выпили свои порции. Юхи, поудобнее устроившись на диванчике, обвел всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом, и, как и обещал, начал повествование об их приключениях.

— Джейми, вот ты помнишь, когда последний раз к нам приезжал, ты спас волка из клетки на площади? Твой-то дядька с сыновьями потом к тебе поехали за ним. Они вернулись ни с чем, а он нам сказал, ты волка выпустил по дороге, а сам стал… му-же-лож-цем. — Он отчаянно покраснел на этих словах, но продолжил. — Короче, он сказал, ты всех нас опозорил, тебе не место в общине и надо про тебя забыть. И вообще твое имя не упоминать.

Ну вот, а я тут в субботу после обеда прибирался у него в конторе, ну как обычно, отрабатывал наказание. И чего-то я так устал, прям вот сил никаких не было, присел в уголочек и задремал. А потом слышу голоса, шаги, а это к твоему дядьке кто-то приехал. Сам знаешь, гости у нас нечасто бывают, ну так я подобрался к двери и стал слушать. А гость говорит: «Так волк-то где?», а твой дядька так сладко, мол, скажу, но информация денег стоит. А тот напирает, давай заплачу, но мне надо знать, что ты не врешь. А твой опять, мол, видел я этого волка у моего племянника, заезжал к нему и видел. Но, мол, племянник-то любимый, абы кому даже за деньги его адрес не скажу. Но я-то помню, как он сказал тогда всем, что ты волка выпустил! Ну, думаю, тут вопрос времени, скажет он, где тебя искать, только хорошенько поторгуется сначала. И если уж тому мужику тот волк нужен, доберется он до тебя, и не верю я, что с хорошими намерениями. Я потихоньку выбрался из конторы, побежал Глену и Саймону все рассказал. Мы решили ехать к тебе, предупредить. Телефона твоего у нас же нет! А и был бы, откуда звонить!

— А адрес-то откуда у вас? — удивился Эскин отец.

— Да я в этой конторе все время прибираюсь, бумажки всякие перекладываю, видел, когда той весной его дядька доставал документы на квартиру, это же матери Джейми квартира-то. Ну и запомнил на всякий случай адрес. А Саймон и Глен говорят, едем все вместе, один ты не доедешь. Вытрясли все деньги, что у кого были, ну и поехали.

— А как же вы из общины-то вышли? — не выдержал Эска, а Юхи стрельнул на него быстрым взглядом.

— Ну так это только на вид стена непреодолимая, а кое-где есть и подкопы, народ ходит туда-сюда по-тихому. Мы выбрались через такой подкоп, потом с нашей стороны снегом закидали, с той нам девочки помогли. Они не знают, куда мы собрались, мы сказали просто погулять идем. А потом по полям шли, чтоб выйти на дорогу подальше, где нас не увидят. Там вот Глен и Саймон ноги и промочили, обувь-то старая. Выбрались на шоссе, нас добрые люди довезли до города, денег не взяли. Если бы взяли, то мы точно до тебя не доехали, всех наших-то сбережений только и хватило на городской транспорт, хоть и недалеко ехать пришлось. Но спасибо тем добрым людям, они нам все объяснили. Ну вот мы так и добрались, только тебя дома-то не оказалось!

Мы на лавочке недалеко от дома сидели, иногда ходили проверить, вдруг ты вернулся. Только к вечеру и промерзли до костей, и проголодались совсем, а что делать, не знаем! Мы-то решили, что обязательно предупредим тебя, да и без денег нам до дома не добраться. А Саймон из дырявого кармана вдруг горсть мелочи вытряс, и мы решили прогуляться в ближайший магазин, купить поесть, заодно погреться. Ну и что ты ночевать вернешься, надеялись. А тут на нас какие-то люди напали, в машину запихали и сюда привезли. Мы думали, это приятели того мужика, что про тебя спрашивал, поэтому решили, что будем молчать. Ну вот, а потом ты появился. — Юхи устало улыбнулся.

Я посмотрел на ребят: бедняги, столько всего перенесли, и ради меня! Ведь они никогда до этого не были в большом городе, кроме общины и школы нигде не были. Но решив меня спасти, рванули ночью, зимой, не зная точно, куда ехать. И приехали! И сидели на холоде под дверью, чтоб предупредить об опасности. И если бы не их безумное путешествие, еще неизвестно, что встретило бы нас у дверей моей квартиры. Не ожидал я от них такого, никак не ожидал!

Эдерн сразу распорядился выделить им на троих комнату рядом с нашей, принести поесть и чего они там захотят. Юхи понял, что допрос окончен и наконец мы обнялись. Глен и Саймон только помахали мне с диванчика, сказали, будем обниматься, когда они выздоровеют. Было уже поздно, все устали, поэтому пожелав друг другу добрых снов, мы разошлись по комнатам, решив поговорить обо всем завтра.

Мы с Эской и Марком отправились в отведенную нам комнату, за нами следом пришел Эдерн, сказал, теперь мы живем какое-то время здесь, а около нашей квартиры будут караулить того, кто искал волка. Скорее всего он и есть тот ловец оборотней или кто-то из его доверенных лиц. В любом случае это все серьезно, теперь уж ясно, он ищет конкретного оборотня, и, вероятно, это не имеет отношения именно к снадобьям, скорее чей-то заказ на Эску. А ему надо хорошенько все обговорить со своими ребятами и подумать, как действовать дальше.

Он ушел, и не успели мы обсудить, что эта ситуация меняет конкретно для нас, как через несколько минут к нам прошмыгнул Юхи. Тихоня и скромняга Юхи. Он сообщил, что ему, Глену и Саймону плевать, как там дядька меня называет, я их друг, и это самое важное. И простодушно поинтересовался, это ли мои мужчины. Я познакомил их, чего теперь было скрывать, если он сам догадался и это его не коробит. Марк бережно потряс его маленькую руку и сказал, что удивлен тому, насколько у меня верные и смелые друзья. Эска, хотя и дергал носом, без сомнения чувствуя запахи ненавистного места, тем не менее тоже вполне благожелательно обменялся с ним рукопожатием. Друг подивился, как мы схожи с волчком, спросил, как давно мы вместе, и виновато ли в этом мое переселение в большой город или мне всегда нравились мужчины.

А я понял, мне мужчины не нравятся, я люблю Эску и Марка, но до всех остальных мне нет дела. Более того, мне нравится смотреть на женщин и даже обнимать — я до сих пор не без трепета вспоминал, как мы танцевали с сестричками Марка, упругие и теплые их тела под ладонью и одуряющий запах духов. Но это было про другое. Марка и Эску я не смогу променять на все сокровища мира, но если бы я не знал про них, скорее всего рано или поздно выбрал себе какую-нибудь тихую девушку, жили бы вместе.

Юхи выслушал меня удивленно, сказал, что и не подозревал, насколько все серьезно и по-настоящему. Он-то думал, это все разврат и похоть, а у нас, оказывается, семья. Я никогда не думал о нас в таком смысле, но Юхи возразил, если люди добровольно живут и спят вместе, ведут общее хозяйство и понимают друг друга, то что же это еще может быть-то? Ну детей нет, так всегда можно и усыновить. А я подумал, у нас и с детьми проблем не будет, если захотим. Значит, мы семья?

Тут Эска широко зевнул и потряс головой, прогоняя сон. Длинная челка скользнула со лба, и под ярким светом лампы резко обозначился розовый шрам, оставшийся после попадания льдины в волчью бровь. Я бы и не обратил на это внимания, но Юхи повернулся ко мне и как бы невзначай заметил:

— А ведь волку в общине тоже в этот глаз тогда прилетело, да, Джейми?

Я пожал плечами в ответ, а Юхи не унимался.

— Джейми, я вот тебя столько лет знаю, но одно у меня в голове не укладывается: ты мне расскажи, как ты того волка в лес выпустил? Он же ранен был, ты его спасал для того, чтоб потом на верную смерть отправить? И вот он там, на площади, сам пошел за тобой, в машину забрался, а потом ты приехал в лес, открыл дверь, и он просто ушел?

Я опять пожал плечами, сказать мне было нечего.

— Ладно, хорошо. Не говори, но я знаю, я все правильно понял. Нет, не так. Я в замочную скважину видел, нас охраняли волки. Я не обратил бы внимания, но они когтями цокают по бетонному полу. И Эска твой — тот самый волк, я уверен!

— Да с чего ты взял, что волки вас охраняли, это были собаки. Охранники и серые собаки.

— Не хочешь, не говори. Я понимаю, о таком нельзя трепать направо и налево. Но и ты знай, я в общину не вернусь и никому ничего не скажу. Все, пойду я есть и спать, устал жутко. — Он улыбнулся и исчез за дверью.

А вот с меня весь сон слетел от его догадливости. Правда, ни Марка, ни Эску это сильно не взволновало. Ну знает и знает, сказал ведь, не будет никому трепать, а раз в общину не хочет возвращаться, так вообще хорошо. Эдерн его пристроит куда-нибудь, верные умные люди всегда нужны, а работа, нормальное содержание и, главное, человеческое отношение расположат его к волкам еще больше. Рядом с оборотнями всегда находились люди, которых совершенно не волновала сущность соседей. И это были и дружеские, и любовные, и деловые союзы, и никто никого не предавал. Ибо чревато. Так что все ок.

Короче, легли мы почти утром, меня еще какое-то время мучили мысли об ушлости моего друга детства, о том, как в таком тихом омуте водится хрен знает что и как неожиданно оно может всплыть.

Проснулись за полдень, и только оделись, заявился деловитый Юхи, сказал, завтрак нас ждет на столе, а если мы будем и дальше копаться, то за его сохранность он ответственность не несет. На столе и правда нас ждали оладьи, яичница и какао. Мы с удовольствием накинулись на горячую вкусную еду, а Юхи поведал, как нехозяйственные местные обитатели питаются в основном замороженными полуфабрикатами. Или сырым мясом. Кусками.

Юхи был в семье младшим, мелким, хилым, всерьез к нему никто не относился, и вся работа по дому обычно доставалась ему, и тихий безропотный парень умел все. Но тут он явно решил обеспечить себе место под солнцем, став полезным. Он действительно не хотел возвращаться в общину. Поэтому под разговор он готовил зажарку в будущий суп с фрикадельками, а из остального мяса собирался наделать котлет, благо сумел откопать ручную мясорубку. Он вообще много чего собирался сделать, но охранники разрешили приготовить для начала суп и котлеты, а уж потом, когда попробуют, сообщат, станет ли он тут поваром.

После завтрака я решил проведать Глена и Саймона, но они температурили и спали. На табуретке рядом с кроватью стояли лекарства и кувшин с водой. Юхи и за ними успевал ухаживать.

Марк и Эска куда-то смотались, дом-то был немаленький, тогда я решил опять прогуляться к Юхи, узнать последние общинные новости. Мой друг не только готовил на целую орду, но заодно и отмывал довольно замызганную кухню. Наблюдал за его работой один из охранников, сидевший в углу. То ли оценивал работоспособность, то ли подозревал в чем-то.

Юхи обрадовался моему приходу, спросил, не хочу ли я какао и блинчиков. Я отмахнулся, сказал, сам сделаю себе чая и немного посижу с ним, поболтаю. Не отрываясь от работы он за пять минут поведал мне все новости. Дядька, после поездки ко мне запретил ребятам ездить в школу, сказал, если кто грамоте выучился, то и хватит, а от большего, мол, мозги портятся и человек дуреет, это он меня имел в виду. Для совсем мелких на следующий год обещал выделить комнату и кого-нибудь из стариков, чтоб обучили самому элементарному.

— Так ты поэтому не хочешь возвращаться домой?

— И поэтому тоже. А что там делать? Киснуть до самой смерти? У меня вон сколько старших братьев, они-то все женятся, а я кому такой нужен? Так и придется всю жизнь за всеми ухаживать, убирать, стирать, потом с их детьми сидеть. Не хочу. Раз уж я оттуда выбрался, не вернусь. Если меня эти волки у себя не оставят, — он кивнул на задумавшегося охранника, — то буду в городе устраиваться. Ты не думай, я не собираюсь тебе на шею сесть, сам как-нибудь. А, может, Глен с Саймоном тоже останутся, вместе легче.

Ну да, смешливому чернявому Глену и высокому серьезному красавчику Саймону тоже не место в общине, они оба ребята сообразительные, и куда бойчее того же Юхи. Им бы учиться, и все у них получится. Но вот куда их в нашей однушке-то девать? Да и жилье — это самое первое, что понадобится, а как быть с остальным?

— Юхи, а тебе не страшно вот так все бросить? Жизнь в общине не мед, конечно, но там безопасно, там всегда будет еда, защита? Ты же в большом городе ничего не знаешь, никому не нужен. Я помогу, чем можно, но сам ведь понимаешь…

— Джейми, все понимаю. И боюсь. Но что бы в молельном доме ни говорили, а жизнь только одна. И я хочу ее прожить, а не пробояться в углу. Но ты прав, мне очень страшно. — Таким своего приятеля я не видел никогда, маленький нежный Юхи готов был к войне пусть и с целым миром, так отчаянно горели его глаза и сжимались кулаки.

В этот момент на кухню вошел зевающий Рой, поздоровался с нами. Судя по усталому виду, они с братом после того, как доставили нас домой, еще долго обсуждали планы с Эдерном. Юхи тут же предложил нажарить оладьев и сварить какао или пожарить яичницу с беконом, или вот уже котлеты готовы, их тоже осталось только пожарить.

Несомненно, он выбрал правильную стратегию, потому что Рой оживился и пожелал и оладьев, и котлет. Но вспомнив про брата, попросил приготовить все в двойном размере. Юхи привычно поставил на плиту три сковороды и принялся за дело. На самую большую в кипящий жир плотно уложил с дюжину будущих котлет, на двух других быстро нажарил кругленьких масляных оладушков, и пока Рой и подошедший братец уничтожали первую партию, уже жарил следующую.

Юхи успевал и готовить, и пожаловаться на скудный ассортимент продуктов, мол, нет ни приправ, ни закруток, из овощей только морковь да пара луковиц, а так можно было бы сготовить намного вкуснее. И вот к тем же оладушкам если бы добавить сливочное масло на каждый, а еще по ложечке джема, то просто пальчики оближешь!

Рой ел, слушал-слушал, потом спросил, чего это Юхи так старается. Тот не стал лукавить, сказал о желании остаться в этом доме, если его умения кому пригодятся. Если надо, то он умеет и стирать, и убираться, и вообще хозяйствовать. Подумал и добавил, что и грядки может устроить в саду, и будет всегда свежая зелень и овощи.

— Да уж, припекло-то тебя как! — усмехнулся Рой. — Но мысль хорошая, если ты и правда умеешь готовить. То есть так-то очень вкусно, ничего не пригорело, но давай еще что-нибудь к вечеру сваргань, а я оценю и решу, как с тобой быть дальше. А то тут вроде как некому этим заниматься, у всех дел немало, а вкусная горячая еда поднимает настроение.

— А нельзя каких еще продуктов достать? И что сготовить? Только мясного или овощи тоже можно? Я много всего умею!

Рой почесал затылок, потом решил:

— Так, давай на вечер мясное рагу с овощами и какой-нибудь пирог с яблоками. Умеешь? Дадим тебе денег и провожатого, сможешь купить нужное, разберешься в упаковках?

Юхи напрягся, магазин для него был в новинку, у нас либо сами что-то выращивали, либо приезжал фургончик с продуктами, там продавали самое простое мешками или ящиками. Я выразил желание съездить с ним, помочь. Рой даже руками замахал, сказал, чтоб я нос из дома не высовывал, мало ли что. Тогда я предложил показать Юхи на ноуте как выглядят упаковки, и на что надо обращать внимание в названиях, где искать даты и всякое прочее. На том и порешили. Притащил ноут, Юхи перечислил нужное, я попытался найти изображения искомого и провел краткий ликбез для покупателя-чайника. Дожарив высоченную гору котлет, он отставил готовый суп на подставку и приготовился ехать за покупками. Провожатым ему дали веселого молодого оборотня, главными умениями которого были водить машину и расплачиваться карточкой, и они удалились.

Маясь от скуки, пошел искать Марка и Эску, они нашлись внизу. Там, в большой комнате, был привинчен огромный экран, стояли колонки и комп: домашний кинотеатр бывших владельцев этого дома. Развалясь на бесконечно длинном диване ребята смотрели какой-то боевик, но стоило мне появиться, сразу отвлеклись.

Из нынешних обитателей никто не умел пользоваться этой техникой, потому никто сюда не заходил. Марк же у нас вроде как что-то понимал в компьютерах, поэтому попробовал настроить показ, и легко справился. Вряд ли там вообще было что сложное. Но Эска страшно гордился умениями Марка, тот тоже сиял от удовольствия. Но заняться им все равно было нечем. Я даже удивился, почему в нашей крохотной квартирке мы всегда при деле, а тут сплошная маята.

Тут вернулись Юхи и его сопровождающий. Судя по всему, время они провели не только с пользой, но и весело. Ввалились довольные с кучей пакетов в руках у каждого.

— Джейми! Этот твой супермаркет такая вещь замечательная! Мы столько всего нашли! Не, я лишнего не тратил, все по делу! — заверил всех собравшихся на шум мой приятель, — и чего там только нет! Я названия-то знал, а в жизни не видел!

Вспомнилось, как бабка моего дружбана всегда готовила для старейшин, и прожорливое старичье тогда не поскупилось, отправляло умелую стряпуху учиться в город всяким тонкостям. Видать, она многое успела внуку рассказать, а он, умница, все запоминал. На всякий случай. Вот и как мой адрес, например. Нет, ну правда молодец какой, а на вид тихий-тихий, бесполезный-бесполезный.

Юхи побежал разбирать свои богатства и готовить ужин, Эска сагитировал не занятых охраной парней пойти с ним смотреть кино, а я решил проведать Глена и Саймона еще раз. Они все еще спали, на лбу у Глена лежала влажная тряпочка. Я подошел, потрогал пышущего жаром приятеля, намочил тряпицу в холодной воде и снова положил ему на лоб. Саймон проснулся, попросил водички, после пары глотков заснул. Я прикрыл шторы от яркого вечернего солнца и отправился на кухню помогать Юхи. Но он от моей помощи решительно отказался, ему хотелось показать всем, как он может справляться со своими обязанностями.

Опять пришел Рой, сказал, хочет посмотреть, как Юхи готовит. Тот только плечами пожал, наблюдатели его не смущали. Оборотень долго молча следил, как мой друг сноровисто режет мясо, овощи, как одновременно жарит лук, замешивает тесто, шинкует дольками яблоки для пирога. Все у него получалось быстро и даже как-то красиво, что ли. Когда Юхи загрузил глубокий поддон с пирогом в духовку и наконец отвлекся от плиты, Рой спросил его:

— Парень, а ты ведь понимаешь, в хлебные места не берут просто так, без условий?

— Я все понимаю и буду молчать, — сообщил он веско. — Я же не дурак.

— А о чем молчать собираешься? — осведомился Рой.

— О том, что вы оборотни, о чем же еще.

— И кто тебе такое сказал?

— Я сам видел. Нас охраняли волки, я это видел в замочную скважину. Они когтями цокают как девки каблуками. А если под определенным углом посмотреть, то на плитке здесь везде видны следы лап. И шерсть по углам клубами перекатывается. А собак-то в доме нет. И у Эски Джейминого шрам на том самом месте, куда волку в клетке льдина прилетела. Тут не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтоб догадаться, — он пожал плечами и начал мыть посуду.

Рой впечатлился. Но желая оставить за собой последнее слово, пригрозил, если Юхи кому хоть слово скажет, то конец ему наступит сразу. Дружок лишь угукнул в ответ.

Вечером, после сытного и вкусного ужина единогласно решили Юхи оставить, пусть готовит на всех. Сразу посыпались просьбы приготовить то или иное блюдо, приятель все записал, и у него получилось меню этак на пару недель вперед. Он спросил, как ему быть с продуктами, заранее составлять список и утверждать его у кого-то главного или можно просто ехать и закупаться? С этим точно никто заморачиваться не хотел, Рой предложил сделать ему отдельную карточку для оплаты, а все остальное уж будет на его совести. Так и порешили.

Я, желая внести свою лепту в укрепление положения приятеля в доме, показал ему одну из тех видюх, где повара-профессионалы подробно объясняют как правильно резать, обжаривать, шинковать и добавлять всякие продукты, особенно незнакомые. И делают это все специальными ножами и прочими непонятными приспособлениями. Таким образом я лишился ноута, а Юхи теперь каждую свободную минуту набирался опыта.

Позже к нам зашел Рой и принес весточку от отца: нужный тип около моего дома пока не появился, продолжаем сидеть тихо, если что, отец чирикнет. А я спросил, как мне теперь учиться-то? Я и так неделю с Эскиными заморочками пропустил, и, не успев сдать хвосты, опять пропускаю занятия. Меня же выгонят! Рой согласился, это непорядок, и обещал завтра уладить мои учебные дела. Эска, чувствуя, что будет услышан и понят, тоже возмутился, он уже за день опух от безделья: на кухню его не пускали, там оборону держал озабоченный жизнеустройством Юхи; он уже обчитался и прожить так еще непонятное количество времени был решительно не готов. Марк оказался самым нетребовательным из нас, просто попросил привезти ему комп из моей квартиры, если туда можно попасть. Рой пообещал все уладить завтра.  


*****

Эска с ногами забрался на широкий подоконник, посмотрел вниз, на заросший сад и пожаловался, как же ему хочется побегать, и, наконец, повыть. И вообще задолбали его всякие запреты. И не выл он уже с осени. И хочет почувствовать под лапами сырую землю, и пометить кусты вокруг.

— И чего, пойдешь бегать?

— Да нет, конечно! Отец сказал не выходить, опасно, я и не пойду. Не потому, что уж очень боюсь того изготовителя снадобей, но вдруг да и правда он до нас добрался, и кто-то из-за моей глупости пострадает? Я себе этого не прощу, — грустно вздохнул ответственный волчок.

— Эй, а давай пойдем в подвал, обернемся, в догонялки поиграем? Я полетаю, ты будешь меня ловить? Хоть разомнемся немного, а то я тоже уже звереть начинаю? — неожиданно предложил Марк.

— Ну-у-у, я даже не знаю, вроде поздно уже…

— Эска, пошли, хочу на вас посмотреть! Ну давай, хоть развлечешься немного, а?

Похоже, волчку хотелось покапризничать, насколько к нему вообще применимо такое понятие. Но я заметил, с родственниками под боком он стал требовательнее. Наверное, хорошо быть младшим любимым и всеми оберегаемым братцем.

Мы направились в сторону подвала, но на дороге возник Юхи, он поинтересовался, куда это мы в такое время намылились. Я, не зная, о чем можно говорить, а о чем лучше промолчать, посмотрел на Эску, но тот сдал все явки и пароли сразу, пригласив моего приятеля с нами. Мне показалось, он хочет отыграться на нем за отлучение на целый день от кухни — активный волчок никогда не гнушался хозяйственных работ для восстановления душевного равновесия. Да и мог считаться хозяином в этом доме, а тут вот такая загвоздка.

Спустившись в подвал с трудом нашли выключатель, — он оказался снаружи. Эска и Марк быстро разделись донага, вогнав Юхи в краску. Волчок попробовал взять реванш и ухватить Марка до оборота, но не успел: мыш выпорхнул буквально из его рук. Эска подпрыгнул, пытаясь достать его, но понял, что не успевает, и прямо в прыжке обратился и приземлился уже волком, противно скрипнув когтями по бетонному полу и подняв клубы пыли. Юхи был в восторге, он хлопал в ладоши и заливался звонким смехом.

Марк приземляющегося волчка успел схватить за ухо, и пока тот разворачивался, потянул за хвост. Эска подпрыгнул, и еще, и еще. Мыш дразнил его, хватая за шерсть, а потом слегка взлетая, и опять крутился перед носом. Волчок тявкал, подпрыгивал, Марк опускался почти на пол, Эска пытался прихлопнуть его лапой, но тот всегда опережал преследователя на доли секунды.

Дверь подвала распахнулась и вбежали Рой и Рейнар.

— Что здесь за хрень… Это чего это они? — Опешил Рой.

— Играют! В салочки! — Юхи чуть не взвизгивал от восторга.

— Та-а-а-ак, а давай-ка братцу поможем! — Рой, не договорив, уже скидывал с себя одежду, Рейнар молча следовал его примеру. По сравнению с длинноногим и худощавым Эской это были двое матерых волчищ, с мощными лапами, широкими грудными клетками и выше его в холке ладони на две. Но с щенячьим восторгом они бросились помогать и, конечно же, играть. Марк, оценив количество преследователей и степень их подвижности, решил брать врага измором: он чуть спускался вниз и сразу резко вспархивал, волки, натыкаясь друг на друга, мохнатой кучей взмывали за ним, тяжело приземлялись на лапы, и так раз за разом. Иногда, для разнообразия, Марк делал круг-другой, они мчались за ним, он совершал резкий разворот и летел в противположную сторону, они, побуксовав со скрежетом на месте, втроем поворачивали за ним, поднимая новый столб пыли.

Дверь приоткрылась и в нее заглянул обеспокоенный охранник, но увидев, что творится, с ухмылкой исчез за дверью. Первым сдался Рой, — высоко подпрыгнув очередной раз, он тяжело приземлился на лапы и скуля поковылял в сторону. Лег в уголочке и принялся вылизывать натертые с непривычки о неровное покрытие подушечки лап. Вскоре к нему присоединился Рейнар, последним сдался прыгучий и легкий Эска. Марку такая гонка тоже не далась легко, он залетел ко мне в протянутые руки и горестно запищал.

— Пить хочешь? Устал? — Марк привычно обхватил мой палец и как следует цапнул. Юхи аж расцвел от удовольствия.

— Марк, он вампир, да? Ох, здорово-то как! Какой славный-то! А меня он укусит? — ни минуты не пугаясь, тараторил дружок. Марк допил кровь и обернулся, чем опять смутил моего целомудренного друга.

— Кровь — она у всех разная на вкус, это как еда, — кто-то любит котлеты, кто-то мороженое, кто-то соленые огурцы. Кровь Джейми и Эски для меня самое сладкое и желанное блюдо, и еще это драгоценный дар моих избранников. Бывает, у кого-то кровь просто вкусно пахнет, но чаще всего я смог бы ее пить только при условии смертельного истощения. Так что не бойся, не укушу, — он с усмешкой потрепал Юхи по волосам.

— Я не боюсь! Вы такие классные, с вами так здорово! — Он продолжал излучать восторг.

Прихромали обернувшиеся Рой и Рейнар, они явно переборщили с прыжками, не с их крупными мускулистыми телами такие забавы. Даже Марк на их фоне казался невысоким и изящным. Приковылял и Эска, сказал, чтоб Марк нес его наверх на руках, потому как ножки у него болят и ходить он не может. Марк попробовал поднять руки, но они тряслись мелкой дрожью, он тоже перестарался с полетами и теперь ухахатывался, глядя на общество добровольных инвалидов.

Делать было нечего, прихватив одежду, мелкими шажками все двинулись наверх, по комнатам. Ни одного охранника мы не увидели. Полагаю, встретить начальство в таком виде — плохая примета. Зато Эска, забежав в душ на пять минут, просто ухнул в постель и отрубился, по-моему, еще в полете. А мы с Марком немного повалялись, нацеловались до одури, потом заснули.

На следующее утро из моей квартиры прибыл Марков комп и наши вещи. Не желая раздражать волчка, Марк подхватил свой воющий агрегат и занял с ним комнатку рядом с кухней. Больше мы его в тот день не видели.

С моим универом Рой разобрался своеобразно: по его словам, после краткой воспитательной беседы декан настоял на том, чтоб кто-нибудь приходил вместо меня и отсиживал все занятия, снимая их на телефон. Таким образом вечером я получил горку флешек с видео. Пересматривать лекции по полдня не хотелось, под них чаще хотелось спать, но сказать Рою, что его старания пропали втуне, я не смог бы и под дулом пистолета, поэтому залег с ноутом, надеясь посмотреть хотя бы пару за вечер. Эска, маясь от невозможности заняться хоть чем-нибудь, подкатился ко мне под бок и попробовал смотреть их вместе со мной. Он честно вникал в лекцию по термеху не меньше часа, потом не выдержал и воскликнул:

— Джейми, ну вот как это вообще можно слушать! Под это можно только спать!

Я решил сделать перерыв, раз уж появился повод.

— Эска, ты вот говорил, что учился, и Марк тоже об этом упоминал, а сейчас почему не учишься? Не хочешь?

— Да я этой осенью по настоянию отца заочно поступил на юридический. Вроде как предводителю клана эти знания могут пригодиться, а у нас стало цениться образование. Но я начал учиться в сентябре, а в конце месяца меня выкрали. А потом, когда ты меня увез к себе, когда появился Марк, ну все прочее, мне ж ни до чего было. Сейчас, конечно, пора бы уже начать и о деле думать, но сам понимаешь, я пропустил больше, чем отучился, не вижу смысла нагонять. Мне так это все обучение скучно, словами не передать! Не, я без труда могу понять и выучить все эти законы, их применение, историю права, но вижу, как Марк рвется к своей гудящей дуре, как у него глаза горят, да и ты всегда спешишь на занятия, и завидую. Ничего похожего у меня и близко нет. Но я бы хотел, только не знаю, чего! — закончил он горестно.

Я его понимал, даже очень хорошо. Мне мое дело тоже не казалось уж слишком интересным, просто было по силам понять предмет. Но меня двигала вперед мысль получить возможность зарабатывать им и стать независимым. Вот это заставляло меня бежать в универ и слушать лекции, даже совсем скучные и неинтересные. А еще надежда все-таки найти в дальнейшем любимое дело. Нет, вру, я знал, чего хочу: моей мечтой было делать мультики вроде «Монстров на каникулах» — создать мир по своему вкусу и желанию. Теперь, когда это у меня получилось въяве, то я был почти уверен, что смогу воплотить в жизнь и мечты.

Марка я тоже понимал, он в компе нашел лазеечку в мир, которого был лишен последние годы. А вернее, при его общительности, дружелюбии и любознательности ему нужно было много контактов, много информации. Судя по открытым окошкам в разных социальных сетях он общался с кучей народа, и смотрел какие-то видео, и читал статьи. Что он хотел получить от всего этого, Марк не говорил, наверное, и сам точно не знал. Но ему нравилось. И вот, ему же тогда хватило несколько дней, чтоб разобраться с серебром в ошейнике. Ясно же, он не просто так шарился в Инете.

— И знаешь, Джейми, что хуже всего? — внезапно продолжил Эска. — Пока я сидел у себя дома с Марком, я ни на миг не верил, что он когда-то станет свободен. И я с ним. Я же без него никуда! И понемногу приучил себя к мысли ничего не ждать и ни на что не надеяться. Теперь, благодаря тебе, весь мир передо мной, то есть, перед нами, а я не знаю, что с этим всем делать! Понимаешь?

Я представил, как Эска похоронил себя заживо уже тогда, в шестнадцать. И как рассказывал Марку, что у них все образуется, и найдется способ его вызволить из того капкана, в который он сам себя сунул. Марк же, как и в первом случае, когда отправился в подвалы отстаивать свои светлые идеалы, так и во втором, когда захотел свободы, принимал решения сам, поэтому и смог быстро привыкнуть к изменениям в жизни и начать осваиваться в практически новом для него мире, а, может, прав волчок, когда говорил о нем, как об исключительном. А Эска так и не смог себя убедить. И сейчас, когда весь мир открыт, есть средства, возможности для любого самого безумного проекта, мой волчок не понимает, как это — жить во всю силу. И я тоже ему не помощник: сам только-только начал осознавать, насколько мелки были мои трепыхания до этого, как скромны цели.

Я хотел сбежать из общины, стать свободным от окружающих там людей и их удушающего влияния. Не один год готовил я свой побег, положил на это немало сил и стараний. Но даже не успев как следует понять, хорошо ли мне одному и чего теперь хочу и могу, без раздумий променял все свои недопланы на обожание и верность моих оборотней. Я ведь ни на минуту не задумывался тогда, что будет дальше и каково это, жить с нелюдями, просто следовал за своими желаниями.

Нет, ни разу я не пожалел, что привез Эску к себе и не воспротивился переселению Марка в мою квартиру. Сейчас, думая об этом, понимаю, что так, без вопросов и раздумий впустить незнакомцев в свою жизнь мог только такой лопух, как я. Но мне приятнее думать, что в коем-то разе меня не подвело чутье, и я случайно нашел то, о чем и мечтать не мог — тех, с кем я буду самим собой. А они заставили меня посмотреть на себя как на нечто значимое. Поначалу я просто стыдливо дивился их отношению и все ждал прозрения. Время шло, но Эска взирал на меня с тем же обожанием, как и в первую встречу, Марк был все так же нежен и заботлив, и я постепенно начал укрепляться в мысли, что не так уж я никчемен и бесполезен. Но одно я знал точно: они моя стая, моя семья.

А вот чем помочь моему волчку с учебой, я не знал. Уверен, он мог бы заниматься чем угодно, наверняка бы преуспел, будь это дело любимо, но оставался вопрос, что это может быть?  


*****

Так у нас прошло недели полторы, наверное. Я занимался, нагоняя пропущенное, Эска тосковал от безделия, Марк увяз в компе, Рой и Рейнар нас охраняли, Юхи готовил, Глен и Саймон очень неспешно выздоравливали. Все же тогда они здорово намерзлись, высоченная температура у них сменилась жутким кашлем и соплями, но благодаря стараниям Юхи они уверенно поправлялись.

Дружок, получивший в личное пользование кредитку, и желая дать им все по возможности самое лучшее, по-тихому воспользовался служебным положением и новоприобретенными знаниями из Инета, и лечил их по-новому, а не как в было принято в общине, потчевал куриными бульонами и свежими фруктами. Думаю, никому не пришло бы в голову возразить против качественного питания и лечения, но будучи всю жизнь тихим и забитым, он привык не привлекать к себе внимания, да еще и старался показать себя с лучшей стороны работодателям.

Когда ребята стали подниматься с постели и бледными тенями добираться до кухни к завтраку, Рой задал вопрос, на кой нам такое богатство, и не пора ли их отправить домой, в ответ на что Юхи тут же развернул рекламную кампанию по оставлению друзей рядом с собой. Он расписывал в ярких красках, до чего же они отличные парни, тоже никому ничего не станут болтать, а еще немного разбираются в технике, их бы чуть подучить, тогда уж они смогут и машину починить, а всякие домашние приемники и плитки готовы исправить уже прямо сейчас! Рой похмыкал для проформы, но согласился. Но я бы на его месте тоже не стал никого отправлять домой — вдруг да сболтнут лишнего. Не по злому умыслу, конечно, но община такое место мерзотное, там и надавить могут, да мало ли что еще.

Было у меня подозрение, что не возвращаться домой их уговорил Юхи, расписав красоты призрачных перспектив жизни вне общины. Как бы то ни было, ребята остались с нами, я же порадовался такому повороту в их судьбе, потому что теперь перед ними открывались почти неограниченные возможности: они могли пойти учиться на тех же механиков, а, может, и дальше. Эска не лукавил, говоря, что верные и умные люди всегда нужны — в любом случае они разбирались в делах людей лучше, чем оборотни, а если к этому прибавить хорошее образование, то тут можно подняться до любых высот. А главное, они и правда были отличными парнями: порядочными, работящими и веселыми.

Юхи, видимо, все им рассказывал про потенциальных работодателей, потому что они вообще ничему не удивлялись, и хотя поначалу осторожничали, постепенно влились в общую кутерьму. Конечно, они помнили, как их насильно привезли в этот дом, но охранники в основном были парни молодые, а потому веселые, и, в отличие от людей, более открытые и эмоциональные, и уже спустя пару дней Глен привычно травил свои байки, так что все вокруг ухахатывались, а любитель активного времяпрепровождения Саймон ежевечерне спускался в подвал погонять с ребятами мяч, и мне показалось, что не только в человеческой ипостаси они там бегают, что мне виделось каким-то сверх доверием со стороны оборотней. Ну да это не мое дело, лишь бы это всех устраивало.

А еще они помогали Юхи, вообще всем помогали. Без сомнения, новые обстоятельства им нравились и заставляли искать свое место в этом новом мире. Они попробовали смотреть со мною лекции, и вроде им понравилось. Похоже, они готовы были впитывать любые знания на всякий случай, хотя и половины не понимали. Но теперь мы смотрели видюхи втроем, и я не мог позволить себе откровенно спать, заодно объяснял приятелям непонятные места, чем лишний раз перепроверял и себя.

Вечерами мы часто собирались в комнате с кинозалом, как в самой большой, притаскивали себе туда чай, и ребята обстоятельно выспрашивали у меня подробности учебы и жизни в городе — я понимал, им страшно начинать новую жизнь, но и очень заманчиво попробовать неизведанное, а такие разговоры их успокаивали и давали надежду на то, что все в конце концов обустроится. Поболтать и послушать приходили и молодые волки: жизнь вне клана для многих была штукой непонятной. Я рассказывал про самые банальные вещи вроде налогов, вождения машины, медицинской страховки, про современные технологии, а заодно незаметно подсадил на любимые мультики почти всех обитателей дома. Мне-то была интересна техническая сторона дела, а вот юные оборотни с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрели ожившую сказку.

Была, конечно, одна очень большая проблема: мои друзья тогда сбежали из дома никому ничего не сказав, и теперь изводились, понимая, как волнуются родители. Но было решено ничего пока не сообщать им из опасения мести со стороны дядюшки: узнай он, что ребята рванули ко мне, кто его знает, на что хватило бы его фантазии, а как передать весточку о том, что они живы и здоровы в закрытую общину, мы пока не придумали. Была мысль послать туда летучую мышь, но для такого путешествия на улице пока было слишком холодно, и пришлось задуманное отложить до весны. Наверное, это было правильно, если думать об их безопасности, но и жестоко тоже.

В свободное время ребята приходили к Марку смотреть на комп, и он, скучая от бездействия и отсутствия общения, с восторгом делился с ними новыми знаниями. Так уж вышло, что, во-первых, волки обходили этот слишком громкий аппарат, во-вторых, без сомнения, считали Марка стоящим много выше их по иерархии, поэтому относились даже с большим уважением и пиететом, чем к Эске. Рой и Рейнар, несмотря на то, что однажды позволили себе играть с Марком в догонялки, вставали, когда он входил в помещение, что уж говорить про остальных!

А вот Глена и Саймона такие формальности ничуть не беспокоили, им нравилось общаться с открытым и дружелюбным Марком, и они втроем по видео с Ютуба пробовали чинить фен и пылесос, и последний даже заработал, что привело в восторг Юхи, бесконечно воюющего с клоками и клубками шерсти в углах и под кроватями. Частенько и Эска присоединялся к ним: он продолжал маяться от безделия, ну и за Марком присматривал: кажется, он мог ревновать его даже к воздуху. Одним словом, без дела они не сидели. Рой сказал, как отец появится, то заберет их с собой в замок. Но сейчас, когда они освоились и вполне задружились с местными обитателями, это их уже не пугало. Предполагалось, они там обживутся немного, вникнут в обычаи оборотней, а потом нужно будет найти какое-нибудь подходящее занятие каждому, поэтому они, как и мы, ждали вестей от Эдерна.  


*****

Спустя почти две недели он внезапно появился. Приехал ночью, обернулся и сразу сбежал в сад. Мы бы и не узнали об этом, если бы Эска тогда не проснулся, и, не сказав ни слова, не помчался бы к нему. Эдерн был раздражен или зол, волчку он тоже навалял, но тот, обернувшись, бегал за ним, в минуты сильного раздражения старшего волка ложился на спину, подставляя под клыки беззащитный живот. Они так долго кружили между кустов, взрыкивая, тявкая и почти грызясь — мы это все наблюдали из окна нашей комнаты. Меня напугала агрессия старшего волка, я был почти готов бежать и спасать Эску, но Марк успокоил меня, уверив, что если кто и может умиротворить Эдерна, то это любимый сын. Утром Эска пришел усталый и грустный. И без своего ошейника со следилкой. Ополоснулся в душе, и не сказав ни слова, завалился спать.

Проснулся он только к обеду, и выглядел таким потерянным и усталым, что я не рискнул расспрашивать ни о чем, Марк же, напротив, заставил его сесть и рассказать, что произошло. Пересиливая себя, Эска собрался с силами и постепенно поведал, как отец и еще другие оборотни из их клана, и еще из нескольких других, все хорошие знакомые, буквально целая экспедиция собралась, смогли выследить того мерзавца, который держал его у себя. Его помощник действительно приходил ко мне домой спустя пару дней после нашего переселения сюда, упорно долбился в дверь, и не один день, расспрашивал соседей про меня, а когда понял, что в квартире никто не появляется, и волка, видимо, тут никогда не было, двинулся в обратный путь. И тогда за ним уже ехал целый караван преследователей.

Но он по дороге не спешил, заезжал еще в пару мест, и даже было предположение, что он почувствовал слежку. Но нет, это был обычный человек и оборотней он не заметил. Тем не менее путешествие здорово затянулось. В конце концов он добрался до того человека. Там их всех и взяли. Богатый дом, вежливые респектабельные соседи, и никто не знал, что в подвалах мучили живых существ. И в саду за домом огромная яма с известью, куда десятки лет сбрасывали останки несчастных.

Когда Эдерн это увидел, его накрыло. В безумной ярости он растерзал всех обитателей дома, остановить его не смогли. По законам оборотней он был в своем праве: там год за годом истязали и убивали самое дорогое — детей. Беззащитный молодняк, еще не успевший увидеть жизнь. Эдерна никто не винил, но после такого количества крови он не мог успокоиться несколько дней, и то, что мы видели в саду, это он уже был почти в себе. Днем, похоже, он прятался от всех в подвале, а ночами бесновался в саду, Эска и его братья были рядом, им и доставалось больше всего — остальные-то все благоразумно попрятались. Спустя неделю он сумел совладать со своим зверем, а нам позволили выходить из дома и гулять где хотим.

Вроде бы не наше это все дело, с украденными и убитыми оборотнями, и Эска наш остался жив, пусть и случайно, пусть единственный, сумевший сбежать, но кто-то кого-то знал, кто-то о ком-то слышал, и получалось, это общее горе. Со слов Эдерна Эска пересказал, что от того дома осталось лишь пепелище, а всех родственников и знакомых продолжают проверять на всякий случай на причастность к делу. И не дай боги, кто в этом деле замазан, там уже не Эдерн, а другие придут и сотрут с лица земли и семью, и жилище.

Я спросил, как на это все реагирует полиция, Эска ответил, что без нее все решили. Оборотни мстили виновным, но это не было бесконтрольным истреблением. Самосуд над убийцами. А с полицией все стало бы только сложнее: останки животных посчитали бы убитым зверьем, не людьми, которые умеют оборачиваться, поэтому судили бы живодеров, если бы удалось что доказать, а не убийц. Хотя Эска не видел разницы: сознательно лишившего жизни живое существо по корыстным мотивам, то есть не от голода, он считал убийцей. Но родственники погибших оборотней не согласились бы с такой постановкой вопроса, их дети не животные, преступников надо наказать, но в этом случае всему миру пришлось бы поведать об оборотнях. А это повлекло бы их полное истребление — люди не терпят никого, кто от них отличается, особенно тех, кого боятся.

И пусть сейчас другое время, люди все те же: количество научных открытий, технический прогресс, умные добрые книги не сделали их мудрее и терпимее, не избавили от дремучего мракобесия, основа человеческая так и осталась завистливой, трусливой, жадной, лживой. Даже хуже, в людях прочно живет то, что мы привыкли называть звериной жестокостью, хотя именно к зверю это и не имеет отношения. Все эти чудовищные качества заботливо выпестованы в себе и себе подобных исключительно теми, кто гордо именует себя homo sapiens. Поэтому полиции остается лишь гадать, что за маньяк вырезал обитателей целого дома и спалил его после. И, вероятно, в дальнейшем придется гадать над целой цепью таких преступлений.

Меня волновал вопрос, а что, если случайно убили невиновных? Тех, кто мимо проходил? Эска подтвердил, такое возможно, как и все в нашей жизни, но у оборотней помимо того, что они видят глазами, есть преимущество видеть носом, и это чаще информативнее и точнее. Я не стал больше допрашивать моего волчка, ему и так было тяжело об этом говорить. Но надеюсь, случайные люди не пострадали.

Я не раз думал о преступлении, о вине, о наказании. О смерти за преступление. Мне никогда не казалось это правильным. Наоборот, виделось признаком дикого неуправляемого мира. Еще я думал о возможности судебной ошибки и казни невиновных. Но сейчас я не мог найти ничего оправдывающего тех, кто крал юных оборотней, заставлял их обернуться, а потом день за днем шинковал по кусочку. Я считал, им не место на земле, только я бы заставил их мучиться долго, я не подарил бы им легкой смерти. Наверное, я все же далек от цивилизованности, потому что был готов мстить за невинно убиенных. Боюсь, я даже мог как Эдерн сделать это собственноручно.

В жизни много жестокости, несправедливости, но пока это происходит где-то там, оно тебя не ранит, не задевает за живое, не заставляет страдать по-настоящему. Тогда это коснулось моих близких, моей семьи, как называет нас Юхи. В любом случае я чувствовал себя причастным к этому жуткому делу, потрясшему маленький мир оборотней. И пусть из того страшного места удалось вызволить нескольких оборотней, все равно это ощущалось непоправимым горем.

Но была у этой истории еще одна сторона: то, почему Эску выкрали и он попал к тому мудаку. Тут все было просто, это оказалось делом рук родственником юного волка, которого выпили летучие мыши, и из-за которых пострадал Марк. Не родители, а именно родственники. Сделано это было не из мести, их не устраивал Эдерн, и итогом своей нехитрой комбинации они видели смещение его с места главы клана.

Получилось провернуть план далеко не сразу, они долго не могли найти каналы связи с убийцей оборотней, но когда все срослось, за работу в качестве платы шел Эска и какая-нибудь девчонка, чтоб можно было получить в дальнейшем новорожденных щенков на ингредиенты.

Разумеется, наш волчок должен был всего лишь покрыть волчицу, после этого всем предъявили бы его останки, изуродованные изготовителем снадобей: характерные следы и запахи подтвердили бы причину его смерти. А косвенные улики показали бы, что заказчик дядя Аквила, в конце концов именно он пострадал сильнее всех, лишившись наследника и племянника.

Почему не убили Эску сами и не свалили вину на старого Аквилу? Тут было желание выставить дядюшку подлецом, якшающимся с давним и неуловимым врагом, это сделало бы его предателем для всех и подняло бы против него уже весь мир оборотней. В какой-то момент Эдерн узнал бы, как наследника отдал в руки убийц другой убитый горем оборотень, и не усомнился бы в его вине, начав войну между кланами. Но с летучими мышами воевали бы не только волки, на них обрушились бы все. И что осталось бы от мира оборотней после такого, трудно предугадать. Возможно, ничего бы не осталось: взаимных обид всегда много, они лежат себе тихонько в уголках памяти да в старых рассказах, ждут своего часа, чтоб однажды расцвести ядовитыми цветами.

Если бы планы и сбылись, и Эски не стало бы, все равно существовал один важный нюанс: не являясь друзьями и даже не особо симпатизируя друг другу, Эдерн и дядюшка прекрасно понимали, чем может закончиться малейшая неурядица, самый крошечный конфликт. Поэтому, пусть Марк об этом и не догадывался, старый Аквила благодаря регулярным сообщениям отца Эски, желавшего подстраховаться после скандала с тюремщиками, был в курсе дел племянника, правда, начиная только с момента переселения Марка к Эске. И знал об их отношениях. Разумеется, красть единственное счастье и радость у своего племянника он бы не стал. Это все отец поведал Эске теперь. Тот удивился, почему дядюшка поверил таким реляциям, но Эдерн намекнул на наличие убедительных доказательств. Эска даже предположил, что это за доказательства такие и вознегодовал. Но факт, мир сохранялся, и это главное.

Однако, когда Эска пропал, Эдерн первым делом все же подумал, что виною тому происки старой летучей мыши, и, долго не раздумывая, отправил Марка в подвал, просто видеть его не мог, ведь искренне считал, что Эска погиб из-за него. И только после ночного звонка от волчка в первую ночь у меня дома он понял, что винить Марка в чем-либо было глупо и бессовестно. И хотя был взрослым, прямо-таки, скажем, умудренным жизнью волком, все равно не нашел в себе силы признаться Эске, что смог так скверно поступить с его самым сокровенным. Но как по мне, это он сделал правильно, потому что узнав неуемную и страстную натуру моего оборотня получше, я считаю, он мог бы и наброситься на Эдерна. И кто вышел бы победителем в этой схватке, неизвестно. За нас с Марком он будет биться со всем светом до последнего.

А так Эдерн, конечно, очень скор на расправу, агрессии в нем немеряно, как и силы. Я наблюдал вместе с Марком ночами в окошко, как в приступах гнева он валял своих старших сыновей по земле. И укусы и царапины на следующий день тоже видел. Но они все равно каждую ночь ходили с ним в сад, дрались и выматывали его, помогая сбросить копившийся гнев.

В один из таких дней, когда он продолжал избегать встреч, я случайно наткнулся на него на кухне, куда пошел за водой для Марка. Эдерн ощерился на меня, и не поздоровавшись, удалился. До меня вдруг дошло, насколько же после всех событий мой вид, вид человека в его доме должен быть омерзителен ему! И то, что он пока не пригрыз меня по-тихому, и, что еще хуже, не указал мне на дверь, так это я просто на глаза ему не попадался! Пока бежал в нашу комнату на второй этаж, успел представить, как он убеждает Эску, что мне не место в их семье, и мне следует уйти. Хорошо, бежать было недалеко, а то не знаю, чего еще я себе напридумывал бы. Я ввалился в двери и попал прямо в объятия Марку, успев напугать его своим видом.

— Что с тобой?! Ты бледный, как саван!

— Марк, вот скажи, только честно, человеку теперь не место рядом с вами, да? — Он не понял, что я имею в виду и несколько мгновений вглядывался в меня изумленно.

— Джейми, ты часть нас, мы без тебя не будем жить, только существовать, так и что нам за дело, кто ты есть?

— Черт, Джейми, ты пошел за водой, а через пять минут вернулся сумасшедшим! Что случилось-то? — Эска пытался говорить в шутливом тоне, но я видел, он тоже ничего не понимает и напуган моим видом.

— Я твоего отца встретил внизу. Он так на меня посмотрел… Я подумал, он меня выгонит из этого дома после всего, что там случилось. Я же человек…

— Ну блин, Джейми! — Эска аж головой затряс от облегчения. — Отцу нелегко, он по-своему сходит сейчас с ума, но к тебе-то точно никак не относится! Ты для него тоже вроде как сын, как и я, как и Марк, а вот человек или еще кто, дело десятое. Просто, понимаешь, есть инстинкт защиты потомства, есть обязательства и статус главы клана, есть зверь, который вышел из под контроля, есть еще куча всего, и оно вот разом все в нем бурлит и рвет на части. Только запомни, ты для него драгоценность, а когда он успокоится, разберется в себе, тогда сядем и будем говорить. Но это случится много, много позже. Давай, иди сюда, и Марк с другой стороны сядет, вот так. Марк, тащи сюда плед, Джейми аж колотит всего!

Он обнял меня с одной стороны, Марк с другой, мы так долго просидели, пока меня не перестал бить нервный озноб. Но после этого я зарекся надумывать то, чего нет, твердо решив верить только своим ощущениям.  


*****

По правде говоря, я в те дни сильно опасался за Марка, ведь то, что его благородный поступок чуть не уничтожил весь маленький мир оборотней, он прекрасно понимал, и хотя ничего нам не говорил, очевидно тяжело переживал случившееся. Поэтому очень пристально наблюдал за ним, чтоб он не натворил еще чего-нибудь такого же прекрасного в задумке и абсолютно разрушительного в итоге. Он похудел, под глазами залегли тени, движения стали резче, и он довольно часто настолько глубоко уходил в свои мысли, что мы с трудом могли его дозваться. Он больше стал общаться в социальных сетях, ему часто звонили, но было видно, в таком образе жизни он видел для себя какое-то успокоение.

Эска, видимо, тоже понимал, как Марку нелегко, и по-прежнему отчаянно ревнуя, находил в себе силы не спрашивать, кто звонил и с кем тот до утра сидел в чате. Но с нами Марк оставался прежним, а на робкие попытки волчка расспросить, как он себя ощущает, отвечал, что все идет своим путем, но ему надо много всего обдумать. Попросил его ни о чем пока не спрашивать, и пообещал, что любое решение он прежде обсудит с нами, чем до жути напугал Эску, вдруг решившего, что Марк хочет нас покинуть. Удивленный Марк уверил истерящего волчка, что мы вместе, как и раньше, а все его мысли касаются только дальнейшего приложения сил и возможностей. Эска поверил и тут же успокоился.

И вот после этих событий долгожданное разрешение гулять где и когда вздумается вдруг потеряло былую привлекательность, мы так и сидели дома. То есть я стал ездить на учебу, меня теперь даже туда возили, но пойти вечером гулять по улицам, зайти в паб или в парк не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть вместе, греться друг другом, ощущать живое тепло рядом, понимать, мы все живы. И мне начали сниться сны, где Эска был волком, в клетке, и я не успевал его спасти. Я просыпался с криком, обнимал моего волчка, и опять, опять была эта клетка и остекленевший взгляд волчьих глаз, устремленный в низкое декабрьское небо.

Мы решили вернуться в нашу квартиру, мне казалось, там будет спокойнее, хотя и места меньше. И, главное, негде будет бегать по ночам Эске. Но он сказал, это как раз фигня, набегался по самое небалуйся, а просыпаться от моих криков по ночам тоже уже задолбался. Эдерн одобрил наше решение и пообещал обязательно заехать, когда разберется в себе. Я попрощался с ребятами, и так как у Юхи теперь был телефон, мы обменялись номерами. Да как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, мы теперь обязательно будем встречаться. Эскины братья отвезли нас домой и по-прежнему остались нас охранять.

Дома было тихо и хорошо. Я там действительно успокоился, и мы встретили весну в более-менее радостном настроении. И как мечтали раньше, много гуляли по улицам, заходили на выставки, раз выползли на концерт, ходили гулять в ближайший парк. Марк с Эской открыли для себя вечерние пробежки — их внутренние звери отнеслись к таком моциону с энтузиазмом, чуть позже прибавились парковые тренажеры. Я ходил за компанию, мне хватало и прогулок, но в целом это стало приятной рутиной.

Наверное, сейчас самое время закончить историю, ведь мы трое, пройдя извилистый путь, наконец достигли момента, когда все у нас есть: и мы друг у друга, и перспективы, и возможности. Что еще-то? Живи да радуйся! Но текущий момент и момент на секунду позже — две большие разницы. И тут важно, как ты поступишь: пройдешь мимо, по-бюргерски радуясь уютному мирку, угнездившемуся вокруг тебя или зацепишься взглядом за шероховатость, глаз загорится на новое, и ты невольно приостановишься. А этого достаточно, чтоб твой путь изменился, и то, что виделось тихой гаванью, станет трамплином к невероятному приключению. Или погибели. Или пустоте. Или дороге обратно — к тому, от чего ты так старательно бежал.


End file.
